Aunque los amantes se pierdan
by DemilyCminds
Summary: Emily Prentiss es sospechosa de colaborar con una criminal, el equipo luchará por demostrar su inocencia y Emily luchará por su vida y sus secretos no salgan a la luz ¿Podrá conseguirlo?
1. Chapter 1

_Preferir el mal al bien no está en la naturaleza humana, y cuando un hombre se ve obligado a elegir entre dos males, nadie va a elegir el mayor cuando tenga la menor.- Platón_

* * *

Cuando eres la hija de una embajadora te preguntas: ¿Qué diablos hago aquí?

Yo recibí una educación, conozco y hablo a la perfección seis idiomas. Licenciada en derecho, trabajé en la CIA, Interpol y FBI. Carrera brillante.

Pero... ¿qué hay cuando nadie en su puta vida te ha amado?

Yo tengo la respuesta, haces tonterías, cometes errores. ¿Hay algo peor que estar sola?

Sí, enamorarse de la persona equivocada. Sin embargo, eso no justifica por qué llevo puesto mi mejor traje y me acompaña uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad, tampoco explica el que haya matado a personas inocentes. Todo por unas pocas razones: Soledad, errores, amor, desesperación.

Voy a ser juzgada, posiblemente ya sé lo que me va a ocurrir, pasar toda mi vida en la cárcel.

* * *

 _Londres, 1 año y 4 meses antes._

Ella corría detrás de la sospechosa por un callejón bastante oscuro. Estaba lloviendo algo normal en Londres. Emily pisaba los charcos y el agua empapaban sus botas y pantalones. Las gotas de sudor se mezclaban con las de la lluvia. Su arma estaba bien agarrada entre sus manos y la fatiga comenzaba a afectarla.

"¡Detente!" Emily gritó pero no se detuvo.

De repente sabe que la ha perdido, Emily mira a la izquierda y no ve a nadie y a la derecha nada tampoco. Continúa corriendo pero ahora no tiene objetivo al que perseguir. Ella nota que alguien se ha tirado encima de ella y comienza el forcejeo. Las uñas de la mujer se clavan en la cara de Emily y deja sus rastro de sangre, ella grita de dolor pero sigue luchando, intenta quitársela de encima y el antebrazo de la mujer se posa en su cuello y no le permite respirar.

Emily gastaba sus últimas fuerzas en intentar escapar, Emily ve la piedra al lado de ella, puede llegar a cogerla. Ella estira su brazo y la acaricia pero no llega a cogerla, un esfuerzo más y ya la tiene en su mano y la usa para quitarse a la mujer de encima.

Emily busca en la cadera su arma y no la encuentra. Un vistazo rápido al suelo empapado y la ve, cuando se gira, la mujer está tirando de su pelo y Emily lucha de nuevo.

Durante el forcejeo la otra mujer ve el rostro de Emily y la reconoce

"¿Agente Prentiss?" Pregunta la mujer pero fue demasiado tarde cuando Emily chocó su cabeza con la de la otra mujer provocando que caiga hacia atrás golpeándose con la viga de metal en la cabeza.

Emily observó como corría la sangre por el suelo húmedo y llegaba hasta sus botas. Emily quedó en shock cuando por fin vio a la mujer tirada en el suelo, esa mujer no era su sospechosa.

Esa mujer era la persona a la que tenía que proteger.

Emily se quedó en shock mientras observaba los ojos azules sin vida.

Unos aplausos se escuchaban detrás de Emily, sintió como acarició su brazo y susurró al oído

"Agente Prentiss, eres como yo ahora" Una lágrima corría por las mejillas de Emily mientras escuchaba la risa de la sospechosa "Eres una asesina" Emily seguía mirando a la víctima en el suelo y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

Las luces de los coches de policía iluminan el callejón. "Sube al coche" Susurró a Emily mientras posaba el arma en su cabeza y tiró de ella.

Emily no puso resistencia. Ella acababa de cometer un error, ella sintió un pinchazo en su cuello, y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Derek Morgan entró en su oficina, dejó su mochila al lado de la mesa y puso su café al lado de sus informes. Derek se sentó en la silla y observó la foto de su hijo recién nacido, Hank Spencer y sonrió.

Él comenzó a leer un informe cuando tres golpes en la puerta le despistaron.

"¡Buenos días, Derek!"

"Hola, bebita ¿Cómo lo llevas?"

"Muy bien, muy bien ¿cómo está el bebé?"

"Llorando" Contestó Derek con una sonrisa

"Sergio es muy bueno y no me da problemas, asi que si alguna vez digo de tener hijos dime que adopte un gato" Derek se rió y sacudió la cabeza "Hey, esta noche vamos a salir todos a cenar ¿te apuntas?"

"Bueno..." JJ interrumpió la conversación

"Chicos, Hotch quiere vernos en la sala de conferencia, parece algo grande" Derek asintió y García siguió a JJ

"¿Tienes idea de lo que puede ser, JJ?" Preguntó García y JJ negó con la cabeza

Todos entraron en la sala de conferencias. Los agentes se acomodaban en sus asientos mientras un concentrado y serio Hotch estaba de pie sin mover un músculo, esto les hizo pensar que algo grande estaba pasando. ¿Niños secuestrados? ¿Mujeres desaparecidas? Esta vez no se trataba de eso

"Chicos, lo que os tengo que enseñar es..." Hotch se veía afectado, esto no era un caso normal. Hotch sacudió la cabeza y decidió mostrar las imágenes para que el equipo se hiciera a idea.

Apareció como Emily intentaba defenderse y de repente, una Emily en frente del cuerpo sin vida de la embajadora de Reino Unido en el suelo, una antigua compañera de su madre. Todo el equipo quedó sorprendido, al igual que la Emily que se mostraba en la pantalla, igual de congelados, pero más congelados cuando vieron a Emily lléndose con la asesina en serie más buscada en el mundo.

"Emily se estaba defendiendo, no veo el problema en eso" Dijo Derek

"Prentiss ha asesinado a la embajadora Houston y se ha ido con la asesina después de hablar con ella, ahí sí hay problema" Contestó Hotch bastante molesto

"Pero... Emily... no puede ser, ella es buena, ella es de nuestra familia, ella no es una corrupta" Garcia ya estaba llorando, Emily Prentiss era para ella como una hermana no podía haber hecho eso y menos ser del bando contrario.

Buenos y malos, dos lados. Emily solo podía ser de uno.

"No sé que decir" Pronunció Reid "¿Tendremos que hacer el perfil de Emily? No sé si podré"

"No, chico, no te preocupes, debe de ser un error" Dijo Rossi.

David Rossi habló con ella hace unos días. Cómo han cambiado las cosas en a penas cuarenta y ocho horas. Emily habló con él porque necesitaba un consejo sobre cocina, preguntar por el equipo y darse las buenas noches. Eso fue todo. Se despidió como su amiga, y ahora tienen que colaborar con el mundo entero para averiguar si su amiga es una corrupta, una asesina.

"¡No puede ser! ¿HOLA? ¡Chicos, vamos! Es nuestra Emily, en el video se ve claramente que se estaba defendiendo, y creo que deberíamos de preocuparnos por el qué le dice cuando se acerca a ella más que porque haya matado en defensa propia a una mujer" Derek coge aire "Posiblemente Emily esté en peligro" Derek cogió los archivos y volvió de muy mal humor a su despacho.

Para él Emily era inocente.

Morgan se sienta en su despacho y saca la botella de tequila que ella le regaló. Bebe y vuelve a beber. Y saca la carta que Emily dejó antes de irse a Londres.

 _Derek, mi Derek Morgan._

 _Nunca he sido capaz de decirte lo que voy a escribir, puede que el hecho de que esté borracha facilitan las cosas, pero te amo. Como tú dijiste soy tu amiga y tu compañera, y de vez en cuando soy algo más._

 _Dicen que cuando dos personas están en una relación "Amigos con beneficios" uno de los dos acaba sintiendo algo más. Es cierto. Yo siento algo por ti que tu nunca sentirás por mí._

 _Esta vez me voy pero no es para siempre, estaré a cinco horas en avión, cruzando un océano, a una llamada de teléfono. Siempre estaré para ti._

 _Te conozco y sé que después de leer esto tendrás dos opciones: dejar las cosas como están o mi favorita, coger el billete que he metido en el sobre y correr lo más rápido que puedas para coger el avión. Si no lo haces lo entenderé, no tendrás los mismos sentimientos que yo tengo._

 _Te amo Derek._

 _EM_

Derek se acomodó en su silla y vio el video mil veces más. Un recuerdo vino a su mente:

"Nosotros cazamos a esa gente todos los días, la pregunta es ¿somos tan diferentes a ellos?

Y reprodució de nuevo el video, esta vez puedo observar como algo se posó en el cuello de Emily después de que la sospechosa se acercara a ella, entonces Derek salió corriendo para enseñárselo a los demás

"¡Tenéis que ver esto!" Derek reprodució el video en la sala de conferencias y efectivamente todos observaron como Emily fue llevada a la fuerza.

"¡Sabía que era inocente!" Se levantó Reid y abrazó a Morgan

"Oh Dios mío, Emily necesita ayuda!" JJ dijo

"Muy bien, pongámonos en marcha, tenemos que averiguar quién es la sospechosa y por qué se ha podido llevar a Prentiss" Ordenó Hotch mientras el movimiento en la sala se volvió frenético.

La puerta se abrió y entró un agente

"Señor, hemos encontrado otro cuerpo"

* * *

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: algo de violencia.**

* * *

 **L** **ondres, 1 año y 4 meses antes**

El equipo se trasladó a Londres donde se encontraba el centro de la operación.

Emily y su equipo llevaban en el caso casi dos años, la sospechosa se hacía llamar Catherine Abbab, obviamente es una identidad falsa. No se sabía mucho de ella, su nacionalidad era francesa, rubia, de altura media, delgada, narcisista, disfrutaba con el dolor de los demás. Tenía conocimiento de artes marciales, durante tres años atentó activamente contra familias y después fue aumentando su sed de sangre, atentando por todo el mundo contra personas importantes a nivel político y social.

Hace unos meses Emily descubrió que podría haber un atentado inminente en la ciudad y después llegó la amenaza a la Embajadora Houston y Emily actuó.

Y ahora el equipo está en Londres, sin noticias de Emily, una gran parte de los representantes de los países afectados opinan que Emily sabía todo y colabora con Catherine

El equipo pudo mostrar como Emily fue llevada a la fuerza pero se encontraron con la pregunta

"¿Por qué la Agente Prentiss no hizo nada para evitarlo?"

"¿Acaso ella sabía que era una buena forma de declararse inocente, Agente Hotchner?"

Los periodistas estaban molestando demasiado con sus tontas preguntas a Hotch, a pesar de ello él continuó.

"Sé que ahora mismo hay muchas hipótesis pero lo único que se puede mostrar es que la Agente Prentiss se defendió ante un ataque y ahora esta en paradero desconocido" Hotch respondió a los periodistas, Rossi sonrió porque notó que su paciencia se estaba agotando.

"Lo único importante es que la Embajadora ha fallecido y vosotros no habéis hecho nada sino plantar la duda en la población" Este comentario enfadó demasiado a un Morgan que se encontraba detrás del escenario de donde se estaba dando la rueda de prensa.

"¡Lo único importante para usted es eso?!" Morgan tomó el micrófono ante un desconcertado Hotch "Para nosotros lo más importante es que esta asesina tiene a la Agente Prentiss y posiblemente buscando a su próxima víctima. ¿Sabes lo que se puede hacer con una persona en tan solo 72 horas? La Agente Prentiss lleva 27 horas desaparecida. Si quieres colaborar utiliza tu estúpido periódico o programa para mostrar la cara que debe temer el mundo y desde luego no es Emily" La sala quedó en silencio mirando a Morgan. Hotch puso su mano en el hombro de Derek y asintió. García y JJ estaban con los ojos bien abiertos sorprendidas por la reacción de su amigo.

"JJ, ¿ha dicho Emily en vez de Prentiss?" Jennifer miró a García y sonrió. "¡Qué es una rueda de prensa!" Garcia chilló y JJ se rió

"Lo sé, lo sé, se le habrá escapado"

García se tapó la boca "O nos estamos perdiendo algo..."

"Oh, por favor, no insinues nada. Morgan está casado y acaba de tener un hijo" Garcia parecía algo más convencida y asintió

La sala aplaudió a Derek Morgan. Que con carácter dio la cara por su amiga delante de grandes cargos politicos y demás periodistas.

"Agente Hotchner, tenemos los resultados de la autopsia del cuerpo hallado en el callejón" Rossi y Hotch asistieron y comenzaron a caminar.

"¿Crees que puede ser...?" La voz de Rossi tembló un poco al pensar eso.

"La decripción coincide aunque el cuerpo estaba muy deteriorado" Los dos agentes se metieron en el coche y condujeron a la oficina del forense.

Reid, JJ, Morgan y Garcia se encontraban en una sala. Tenian un mapa del mundo colgado a la parez. Todos los colores posibles de chinchetas estaban clavados en los puntos claves del mapa. También había un mapa de Londres que completaron con papeles de colores.

"Muy bien, creo que ya hemos acabado con la lista" Dijo Garcia estirándose un poco.

"Según la información Catherine comenzó en el 2013 atentando en pequeños barrios marginales de París y Burdeos" Señala Morgan en el mapa.

"Después, su pensamiento cambia y va contra objetivos más complicados, nuevas ciudades y diferentes países. Esto es raro"

"Actúa en Francia, Italia, Alemania, Portugal, y sobretodo en Reino Unido" JJ coloca un nuevo papel en el tablón. Reid coge la muñeca de JJ.

"Estás temblando"

"Bueno, estoy nerviosa, Emily es como mi hermana y ahora Hotch y Rossi están con un cuerpo que podría..." Morgan la interrumpe y la abraza

"Hey, no pienses eso, Emily está bien" Dijo abrazando más fuerte a JJ

"Y... ¿cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Reid con un tono de un niño asustado

"Porque conozco a Emily, y sé que ella está bien porque lo siento en mi corazón"

García sonrió a Morgan y se levantó para abrazar a ellos dos "Hey, niño, únete" y así es como los cuatro agentes consiguieron unir fuerzas por su amiga.

* * *

 **Bangladesh**

Emily estaba tumbada en el húmedo y sucio suelo, podía saborear el barro en su boca y su cuerpo temblando por el frío. Ella fue abriendo los ojos, poco a poco, no había mucha luz y además su visión era borrosa. Ella gimió cuando intentó mover una de sus piernas, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Ella intentó recordar lo último que sucedió. Ella bebiendo una copa por la noche, sola en un bar.

Emily comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, su cuerpo le dolía, no podía tenerse en pie. Sus piernas temblaban y cayó al suelo. Y volvió a intentar ponerse de pie. Dio un paso con los brazos extendidos. No veía nada. Emily tocó la pared y cambió el rumbo y se encontró con otra pared, volvió a hacer lo mismo y otra pared en frente de ella.

Emily estaba encerrada entre cuatro paredes.

Emily comenzó a dar vueltas, siempre se encontraba con la pared y acabó golpeando con su puño el hormigón en frente de ella. No tenía fuerzas. Emily acabó rindiéndose, acurrucó su cabeza entre sus rodillas como sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Habrían pasado algunas horas cuando la luz cegadora le golpeó en la cara. Solo veía una figura en negro, no podía diferenciar nada. La figura empezó a acercarse a Emily.

"Agente Prentiss, es hora de que pagues por tus pecados" La mano golpeó en la cara de Emily y hizo que cayera al suelo. "Por tu culpa estamos en esta situación" Emily no se podía levantar del suelo "Agente Prentiss ¡mírame!" Emily seguía sin reaccionar a sus peticiones y la mujer la cogió del pelo

"¡He dicho que me mires!" La mujer se estaba alterando cada vez más al ver la no reacción de Emily y la golpeó de nuevo. "Si no hubieras matado a nadie, no tendríamos que haber viajado a la otra punta del mundo" El pie golpeó en el estómago de Emily y se quejaba.

"¡Para! ¡Para! ¿Estás loca?" Dijo una voz que consiguió alejarla de Emily.

"¡Por su culpa estamos en todas las noticias! Bueno, exactamente esto es tu puta culpa, tendríamos que haberla matado" Gritaba la mujer y Emily intentaba levantarse una vez más.

"¡Cállate! ¡Necesitamos a ella!" Y en ese momento la golpeada no era Emily sino Catherine que estaba en el suelo retorciéndose. Emily lo presenció todo y recibió otra paliza por parte del hombre.

"Espero que vuestro comportamiento mejore o me veré obligado a golpearos otra vez" Y cerró la puerta y la oscuridad volvió a la habitación de Emily. Ella empezó a escuchar de nuevo la voz del hombre, era una voz familiar o simplemente su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada

"¡No! ¡Por favor, sacadme de aquí!" Emily golpeaba la puerta de metal entre lágrimas.

Emily se acurrucó en una esquina. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Por qué me necesitan? Ella solo quería salir de ahí e irse junto a su familia, pero no había manera.

Ella cerró los ojos y su mente le llevó a uno de los mejores días de su vida. El día que despertó con Derek Morgan.

* * *

 _ **Washington DC, 2012**._

 _La alarma sonó y Emily estampó la alarma contra la pared y se acurrucó de nuevo en el pecho del hombre tendido a su lado._

 _"Hey, Princesa, hay que ir a trabajar" Derek se reía mientras Emily se juntaba más al cuerpo desnudo de su compañero._

 _"Cinco minutos más" Emily susurró con la voz adormilada. Derek sonrió y empezó a hacerle cosquillas_

 _"¡Vamos, despierta!" Gritaba Derek mientras Emily reía a carcajadas_

 _"A las princesas le traen el desayuno a la cama"_

 _"Sí, pero antes otro castigo" Derek sonrió y Emily se mordió el labio inferior "¡Más cosquillas!"_

* * *

Notas de autor: Ha sido un capítulo corto pero quiero desarrollar bien la historia. Ya sé cómo quiero hacer el final pero queda aún un largo camino si vosotros me lo permitís y queréis recorrer ese camino conmigo.

¡muchas gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: algo de violencia**

* * *

 **Londres**

Una parte del equipo se encontraba en la sala que Interpol les designó para su estancia. Se negaban a salir.

No querían salir porque la mayoría de los comentarios eran "Era una buena agente ¿por qué nos ha traicionado?" Eso les ponía enfermos. Reid incluso tuvo una pequeña discursión con un agente que estaba a las órdenes de Prentiss.

García rezaba por su amiga, ella sabía que Emily era inocente como ella decía "es de los buenos"

Sí. Ella es de los buenos, de los muy buenos y por eso está así, ella era capaz de arriesgar su propia vida para salvar a los demás. Aunque a veces si arriesgas no ganas.

JJ estaba llamando a su casa, al parecer Henry había cogido un resfriado y estaba en cama con fiebre. Ella era un manojo de nervios, se moría por estar junto a su familia pero ahora tenía que ayudar a su otra familia, ella sabía que Emily estaba en peligro pero ¿cómo ayudarla?

Se habían pasado todo el día investigando, a medida que avanzaban las horas descubrían más y más asesinatos que tenían detalles en común y lo más significativo es que habían comenzado después de su llegada como directora de la Interpol.

Derek miraba a través del cristal y lo que veía era nada más que traidores. Periodistas quienes esa misma mañana habían publicado artículos inútiles manchando el nombre de Emily Prentiss. Agentes indisciplinados, que criticaban a su jefa después de haberles salvado el culo en más de una ocasión, y demás chusma.

El teléfono de Derek sonó era su mujer y decidió mandarle un mensaje. En ese momento no tenía ganas de lidiar con "Te pasas muchas horas fuera", "Deberías estar en casa"

JJ se puso tensa y colgó su teléfono rápidamente en cuanto vio a Rossi y Hotch acercarse a la sala.

"¿Y... señor?" García preguntó, necesitaba saber si su amiga se acaba de convertir en víctima o sigue en alguna parte del mundo luchando por vivir.

"No, no es ella" García se lanzó a abrazar a Hotch, mientras lloraba sin darse cuenta en su hombro. Su amiga estaba bien. Hotch estaba sorprendido pero comprendió que la situación era delicada y abrazó a Penélope. JJ y Derek consiguieron liberar sus pulmones y se sonrieron. Reid cerró el puño y celebró.

"Lo siento, señor, es que... " García se separó de Hotch algo colorada y él mostró una media sonrisa que rápidamente borró.

"Pero necesitamos saber más, necesitamos averiguar la verdadera identidad de Catherine, tenemos muchas personas en contra" Rossi se sentó y abrió un informe.

"¿Muchas personas en contra? ¿Nosotros? Entonces Prentiss tiene el mundo entero" Dijo Derek sentándose junto a Rossi

"Chicos, considero que Emily es una persona importante, es la directora de la Interpol, Catherine ha estado matando gente importante, ¿por qué no a ella?" Los agentes levantaron la mirada de los informes, Reid había dado con algo clave.

"¿Prentiss podría ser el objetivo?" Preguntó Hotch. Reid se sentó junto a él.

"Sí, Catherine asesinaba familias indefensas pero cuando Emily llegó a Londres cambia totalmente. La primera víctima fue el embajador de Francia, después hay ministros, senadores, empresarios..."

"Es un cambio importante, sí" JJ observaba las imágenes desagradables que se situaban en los corchos y en las carpetas llenas de archivos.

Dos golpes interrumpieron.

"Chicos, perdonad. Hay una rueda de prensa, y deberíais asistir" Todos cerraron las carpetas y se dirigieron al salón de actos.

"Hey, Morgan, ¿cómo está el pequeño Hank?" Preguntó García

"Bueno, aún no he llamado. Lo haré en cuánto pueda, te lo prometo"

El salón de actos estaba lleno de gente, el equipo se sentó unido. Salió Clyde Easter ha hablar, agarró los micrófonos con seguridad y sonrió. Le gustaba demasiado la cámara, el sentirse protagonista.

"Buenas tardes, como sabéis la directora de nuestra institución, Emily Prentiss lleva en paradero desconocido 30 horas. He decido que no es digna de ser la directora nunca más y es por eso que os presento a la nueva directora: Madeline Haris" Toda la sala aplaudió menos el equipo que se miraba desconcertado, habían sustituido a su amiga en poco más de un día.

"¿Cómo va el caso, señor Easter?" Preguntó el mismo periodista de siempre.

"Bueno, hemos descubierto varias irregularidades con la señorita Prentiss, antes del día en que asesinó a la Embajadora vació todas sus cuentas de ahorro" En la sala comenzó a haber murmullos Morgan se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala, el equipo le siguió.

"Morgan" Hotch levantó la voz. "Si no vas a poder lidiar con todo esto tendré que echarte del caso"

"Pero Hotch, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Ha dado una información que nos tendría que haber dado a nosotros!"

"Tienes razón, pero tenemos que comprobar si es cierto, García intenta introducirte en los datos bancarios de Prentiss, JJ y Reid repasad cualquier detalle de las víctimas, Rossi y Morgan averiguad todo lo que podais sobre Catherine. Y no os fieis de nadie, todo lo que descubrais teneis que informarme"

García se sentó en frente del ordenador y comenzó a buscar. Entrometerse en la vida de su amiga no le gustaba mucho.

"Señor, la información está bloqueada no me deja acceder a su información bancaria"

"¿Por qué? Nos debe dejar Easter ha podido"

JJ y Reid entraron en la sala, JJ tiró la carpeta encima de la mesa y Reid cruzó los brazos, estaban muy enfadados.

"Señor, ha desaparecido el informe del embajador de Francia" Dijo Reid

"Hotch, cuando nos hemos ido estaba en las carpetas" JJ dio un golpe sobre la mesa y se sentó. Todos se miraban sorprendidos, todo parecía ir en su contra. "No está en tu carpeta, ni en la mía ni en la de JJ, y supongo que en la de Rossi y Morgan tampoco"

Las teclas de García era lo único que se escuchaba la sala, Rossi y Morgan entraron también

"Hotch, la dirección de Catherine es falsa, no existe" Rossi informó y observó que el ambiente en la sala no estaba muy bien, estaban todos molestos "¿Nos hemos perdido algo?"

Derek miró a JJ y Reid que miraban sorprendidos.

"¡Oh, soy la mejor! Señor, saltándome varias leyes he accedido a la información, la cuenta se vació hace siete horas en Bangladesh"

"Es un país ubicado en el sur de Asia. Su territorio se encuentra rodeado casi por completo por la India, a excepción de una pequeña franja al sureste donde limita con Birmania" Reid explicó y buscó el mapa para señalarlo.

Hotch miró la pantalla del ordenador, se giró a su equipo y tragó saliva.

"Definitivamente no podemos confiar en nadie de este edificio"

* * *

 **Bangladesh**

Emily volvió a despertarse en absoluta oscuridad, llegaba el momento en el que no sabía si seguía durmiendo o si estaba despierta.

La puerta se abrió.

"Te he traido algo de comer" Dijo Catherine, pero Emily no podía levantarse sin ayuda. Catherine le dio la mano para ayudarla. "¿Quieres comer esto fuera de aquí?"

"Sí" Susurró débilmente. La paliza que le habían dado había dejado demasiados moratones en su piel blanca. Por fin Emily podía verse así misma.

Sus brazos estaban llenos de arañazos y manchas moradas y azules. Le era muy complicado caminar pero Catherine le ayudó hasta llegar a la mesa y sentarse.

Emily observó lo que había a su alrededor mientras la otra mujer fue a buscar la comida. Era una casa pequeña, con la decoración escasa, un sofá viejo, una televisión anticuada, una estantería con un jarrón y libros, cuatro sillas y una mesa. No había más en el salón.

Estaba claro que no iban a permanecer mucho tiempo allí.

Catherine llegó con la comida un puré de patatas, y puso agua en el vaso.

Emily fue a coger la cuchara, estaba muy débil.

"Espera, te ayudaré" La mujer acercó la cuchara a la boca de Emily y comió.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Susurró y la mujer dejó la cuchara en el plato.

"Siento lo de ayer, me comporté muy mal contigo, pero ver mi cara en todas las noticias del mundo no me gusta" Ella volvió a coger la cuchara y le dio de comer.

"¿Quién era ese hombre de ayer?" Catherine sonrió y le acercó el vaso de agua .

"Era mi marido" Emily asintió y se bebió el vaso entero.

"Y... ¿por qué dejas que te pegue?" La mujer pareció enfadada pero tomó aire y se tranquilizó, pero nunca contestó. "¿Le conozco?"

"Como sigas haciendo más preguntas te quito la comida y vuelves al sótano, ¿de acuerdo?" Catherine se levantó de la mesa y se tumbó en el sofá. "Mi marido es un buen hombre"

"Si fuera un buen hombre no te pegaría y yo no estaría aquí" Conforme las palabras salieron de su boca ella se había arrepentido. Catherine se levantó y la miró desafiante.

Emily se preparó para otra paliza.

"Tú no eres tan buena tampoco, estabas arruinando la vida de mucha gente por meterte en donde no te llaman, y sabes lo último, has matado a la Embajadora Houston" Catherine se acercó a ella "¿Crees que eres tan buena?"

Y le golpeó en la cara haciéndola caer de la silla "no mereces estar respirando" y entonces le agarró del cuello, Emily intentaba defenderse pero cada vez tenía menos fuerzas. Y cuando pensaba que había acabado con todo, que dejaba su vida atrás, sus amigos, su madre... Catherine soltó. La cogió del pelo y la arrastró de nuevo al sótano, donde Emily al menos tenía tranquilidad.

Después de los acontecimientos, se dio cuenta de algo. Puede y debe ganarse la confianza de Catherine para poder salir de allí.

* * *

Notas de autor: gracias por la revisión. De verdad, eso puede mejorar mi manera de escribir. Muchas gracias. Tengo escritos tres capítulos más y creo que va a ser un buen fic. 😊

Se avecinan cosas grandes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Londres**

"Muy bien, pensemos ¿por qué el embajador francés fue la primera víctima?" Preguntó Hotch a toda la mesa "Y por qué llevarse a Prentiss"

"García, busca alguna relación entre el Embajador y Emily" Reid exigió y García comenzó a teclear y aparecieron varias ventanitas

"La madre de Emily y el Embajador comieron juntos varias veces, profesionalmente, por supuesto " La única relación entre el Embajador y Emily es la relación profesional de su madre con él.

"No ayuda eso" Dijo Derek que se separó del grupo.

"García, busca todo lo que puedas sobre Emily desde que llegó aquí, cualquier detalle insignificante puede ser importante " Rossi se sentó junto a García y apretó su hombro para darle ánimo.

"¡Oh Dios! Emily no me dijo que se cayó por las escaleras y... " García cerró la ventana de información rápidamente antes de que los demás leyeran. "Ella fue hospitalizada, solo estuvo tres días, pero no me dijo nada" Dijo casi como un susurro

"A mi tampoco, sigue buscando algo más, tiene que haber algo más" Derek se cansó de esperar y cerró la puerta dejando al equipo perplejo. Todos se miraron entre sí. Esta situación les estaba superando por momentos.

Hotch sacudió la cabeza "Yo y Rossi iremos a interrogar al equipo de Prentiss, preguntaremos cómo era habitualmente y si cambió últimamente. Reid observarás cualquier cambio de actitud entre ellos" Los tres hombres salieron de la sala.

"Vamos, Pen, seguro que averiguarás algo, eres la reina todopoderosa" García se rió

"JJ, ¿sabías si Emily estaba saliendo con alguien antes de venir aquí? " Preguntó y JJ alzó las cejas

"Uh... que yo sepa no ¿por qué?"

"Uh... por nada"

La calle estaba mojada y estaba nublado, en algún momento empezaría a llover de nuevo, Derek frotó sus manos y las metió en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Él no conocía muy bien Londres, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para no perderse.

Él llegó a una cafetería, se sentó en la mesa más alejada que pudo encontrar y pidió un café. Sacó su teléfono y llamó a su familia.

" Savannah, siento no haberte contestado antes, pero no podía, está siendo muy complicado. ¿Cómo está Hank? Le echo de menos, dile que le quiero mucho. Llámame cuando puedas " Mientras tomaba su café, cotilleó su Facebook e inconscientemente llegó hasta el perfil de Emily, su última actualización fue hace un mes y algunas semanas: "mis sobrinos" ponía sobre una foto de ella junto a Jack, Henry, Michael y Hank.

Se levantó, dejó un billete encima de la mesa y puso rumbo a su destino: la casa de Emily.

Él conocía demasiado bien a Emily, ella era muy olvidadiza y cuando tenían que salir corriendo hacia un caso alguna vez se dejó las llaves, asi que decidió dejar una copia de las llaves en el buzón.

Cuando llegó palmeó la parte superior y tocó las llaves, se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrir se paró a pensar, él no quería romper la privacidad de su amiga, pero quizá tenía algo que pudiera ayudarlos.

Cuando entró le esperaba un enorme salón bien ordenado, Emily no pasaba mucho tiempo en esa habitación pero estaba tan recogido que asombraba, él se dirigió a la pequeña oficina que Emily había planeado hacer para llevar su trabajo a casa.

Se encontró con una mesa llena de archivos y carpetas, la mayoría eran casos. Derek se sentó en la silla en frente de la mesa y vio que en la estantería tenía una foto del equipo. Era una foto que se hicieron hace unos años después de un caso.

"¿Por qué tú otra vez, Emily?" Él acarició la foto. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y suspiró, volvió a prestar atención al montón de carpetas, fue amontonándolas en la esquina de la mesa hasta que varios nombres llamaron su atención.

Los expedientes de todos los miembros de su equipo.

Incluso el de Easter.

Él quería saber por qué los tenía, y sabía qué es lo que podía hacer para saberlo. Se dirigió al dormitorio de Emily, sonrió al ver que no había hecho la cama, muchas veces no la hacía cuando tenía que salir a trabajar, ella apuraba hasta el último minuto durmiendo.

Derek estiró un poco las sábanas y se tumbó sobre ellas, el perfume de Emily estaba por toda la habitación.

Él respiró hondo, no quería hacer lo que estaba pensando, pero todo sería por una buena razón, saber la verdad.

Derek abrió el cajón de la pequeña mesa que estaba junto a la cama, y sacó un pequeño libro. Nadie conocía este secreto de Emily pero él sí. Ella empezó a escribir en ese diario desde que acabó la terapia después de Doyle, ella dijo que podía dibujar y escribir todo lo que sentía y eso le hacía bien.

La letra fina y pequeña de Emily estaba por todo el libro. No había fechas, simplemente pensamientos, sentimientos, anécdotas...

Se situó en las últimas tres páginas y comenzó a leer.

 _Lunes, odio los lunes. Y más si estás en un caso y la prensa filtra tu perfil, sé que esa mujer no atentará en meses. Sé que no debería pensar esto pero... ¿hay un traidor en mi equipo? Joder, no. Creo que voy a dormir._

 _Hoy es Jueves, bueno lo era hasta hace unos minutos. Hace días que no escribía pero hoy he tenido tiempo. Este último caso no ha sido tan horrible pero estoy muy cansada. Easter no me deja dirigir mi equipo, siempre corrige mis órdenes y mis agentes le obedecen y me siento inútil. Hace unos días discutí con él, fue un mal día hasta que llegó Mark y me invitó a cenar y yo acepté, necesito olvidarme de Morgan, al fin y al cabo está formando su familia, él nunca sintió algo más por mí, desgraciadamente es un hecho. Mark es un gran amigo posiblemente el único que tenga en esta ciudad así que vamos a pasárnoslo bien._

 _Otra vez me ha llegado una nota amenazante, en esta semana son siete las que han llegado, no tengo ni idea quién puede ser. Hoy me ha llamado Penélope, Derek ha sido papá. Me alegro muchísimo por él aunque a mi también me gustaría tener niños, yo quería tener un niño con Derek pero no pudo ser... Cada día tengo más claro que Londres ha sido otro error en mi vida, Easter quería que firmase la impunidad a un asesino ¿nos hemos vuelto locos?_

 _Voy a presentar mi dimisión._

Derek cierra el libro, ahora es consciente de muchos aspectos: los sentimientos de Emily, ella estaba siendo amenazada, y con el compañero que más se relacionaba era Mark. Emily quería irse de la ciudad probablemente para volver a DC y desafortunadamente acabar en manos de alguien a la que persiguió durante mucho tiempo. La última vez que escribió fue justo dos meses.

Él guardó el libro en el cajón y metió las carpetas en una bolsa, al equipo le gustaría conocer quiénes son los principales sospechosos de Emily, los sospechosos de una guerra en la que Emily luchó sola. Hasta ahora.

* * *

 **Bangladesh**

"Hey" Emily llamaba a través de la puerta cerrada "Hey, sé que estás ahí y me estás escuchando" Emily suspiró y se acercó a la puerta para golpearla "Me llamo Emily ¿y tú?"

"¡Tú ya sabes quién soy!" Habló la mujer detrás de la puerta

"No, yo solo conozco al personaje que estás haciendo, yo quiero conocerla a la verdadera chica que hay detrás del nombre Catherine" No hubo respuesta y Emily cerró los ojos, ella quería y necesitaba salir de ese sótano. Comenzó a llorar en silencio, no podía permitirse que supieran que estaba sufriendo.

Emily se levantó poco a poco como le permitían sus lesiones y se acurrucó en la esquina, estaba muerta de frío y encontrarse en ropa interior no favorecía la situación.

La puerta se abrió y notaba como los pasos se acercaban, la mujer se agachó y retiró el pelo de la cara de Emily.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Estás volando de fiebre!" Catherine puso su mano sobre la frente de Emily y la ayudó a levantarse, estaba tiritando.

"Yo no tengo otra vida que no sea Catherine" Le dijo mientras caminaban lentamente.

"¿Por qué te fías de mí?"

"Porque no me has hecho nada malo, yo no tengo nada en contra de ti, pero hay alguien que sí y por eso estás aquí" Catherine la llevó a un dormitorio y la tumbó en la cama. Ella acarició una de las heridas de Emily "Siento haberte hecho esto, te curaré, pero antes..." Ella sacó una cuerda de debajo de la cama y empezó a atar a Emily a la cama que intentó forcejear pero no tenía fuerzas para eso.

Catherine le trajo un vaso de agua. "No temas, pronto se acabará"Emily frunció el ceño y la miró pensativa

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No creerás que vamos a cargar contigo toda la vida, tienes que desaparecer"

"Eso ya lo he hecho"

"No, querida, quiero decir para siempre" Emily tragó saliva y empezó a moverse en la cama, las cuerdas estaban arañando sus muñecas

"¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Suéltame!" Catherine empezó a ponerse nerviosa, estaba cada vez más enfadada.

"¡No voy a consentir este comportamiento!" Ella salió de la habitación y los sentidos de Emily buscaban una salida que no pudo llegar cuando sintió como la aguja penetraba su piel. Sus músculos se relajaron y los ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Nota de Autor: Siento haber tardado pero tuve un problema con el internet. Gracias por los comentarios. Jess, la relación entre Emily y Derek era solo sexo, aunque luego aparecieron los sentimientos.

Muchas gracias por creer en mi historia y muchas gracias por los comentarios :') de verdad, es genial abrir el correo y ver que la gente responde a la historia. Aviso, Se vienen capítulos intensos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Adevertencia: algo de violencia, malas palabras.**

* * *

 **Bangladesh**

Ella notaba que estaba sentada, intentaba mover sus manos pero las cuerdas dañaban sus muñecas. No tenía fuerzas para mantener la cabeza erecta, el pelo enredado y negro caía sobre su cara ensangrentada y llena de moratones.

"¿Dónde están los archivos?" Emily no respondía a la voz que la gritaba, tenía su mirada borrosa gracias a las drogas que introdujeron previamente en su cuerpo. Ella sonrió

"No los tengo" Susurró. Ella notó como el hombre cogía sus muñecas magulladas

"Mírame, Emily" Ella no respondía y no se movió, el hombre volvió abofetearla y ella escupió más sangre. "Catherine, desátala" Él se muvió por el polígono industrial para encontrar una barra de hierro. "Espero que aprendas con esto"

"¡Clyde! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡No puedes matarla!" Clyde levantó la barra en actitud amenzante, Emily, por fin levantó la vista.

"Sabía que eras tú, puto traidor" Clyde sonrió y la golpeó en el costado como Emily cayó de la silla.

En el suelo frío ella empezó a temblar Clyde se le acercó y la cogió del cuello

"¿Dónde están los archivos?" Emily le miró a los ojos y le escupió en la cara. Él la empejó al suelo y la pateó en el estómago. Catherine se echó encima de él

"¡Déjala! ¡La necesitamos!" Clyde la ignoró y volvió a maltratar a Emily

"¡Cállate Maddie!" Ella se echó hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos, mientras Clyde continuó su tarea con Emily.

"¿Maddie? ¿Quién coño es Maddie?" Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla y negó con la cabeza

"Cariño" Dijo mientras se acercaba "No quería decir eso..."

"¡Es su puta!" Gritó Emily desde el suelo y tosió la sangre que tenía en la boca

Las lágrimas de Catherine estaban haciendo su camino por su mejilla, ella había dado todo por él y él se rió de ella. Ella se hizo cargo de Emily durante más de cuatro días, había matado a mucha gente por él, había cambiado su vida por completo por él. ¿Para qué?

Para que él sea inocente y no sea sospechoso.

Catherine se alejó de la zona industrial dejando a Clyde y Emily en soledad

"¡Mira lo que has hecho!" Toda la ira que se estaba formando en el cuerpo de Clyde la pagó con Emily, en cada golpe se iba debilitando cada vez más, hasta el punto de ni poder moverse "Tú tienes la culpa de todo" Clyde se agachó y acarició el pelo de Emily que inconscientemente estaba llorando, él sacó un cuchillo y le acarició la cara "Shh, dónde están los archivos"

"Mátame" susuró ella mientras cerraba los ojos. Clyde se levantó y sonrió.

"¡Joder! Me estoy poniendo muy cachondo" él agarró la cremallera de su pantalón y la bajó, estaba a escasos centímetros de Emily cuando Catherine le golpeó con la barra que previamente usó él.

Ella se acercó a Emily y le ayudó a levantarse

"¡Corre! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Emily no podía caminar y Catherine puso el brazo de Emily alrededor de su hombro y tiró de ella como pudo, los pies de Emily rozaban más el suelo que hacerlos andar, ella se aferraba a Catherine, era la única esperanza para sobrevivir. Ella abrió la puerta trasera del coche y dejó a Emily ahí y ella se puso al volante. Clyde se había levantado e iba tras ellas. Catherine pisó el acelerador y quisieron salir de ahí.

"Siento mucho todo lo que te está pasando ¿estás bien?" Dijo Catherine mientras hacía rodar el coche a más del doble de lo permitido

"Estaré bien cuando acabe todo esto" Contestó revolviéndose en el asiento trasero

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo tenemos detrás!" El coche de Clyde cada vez estaba más cerca, Catherine conducía en zig-zag para evitarlo

"¡Más deprisa!" Emily veía como iba justo detrás de ellas, esquivando coches y coches, de vez en cuando el coche derrapaba. Clyde dio justo detrás del coche "¡Joder!" Gritó Emily.

Se iban acercando a un barranco y Catherine giró haciendo que Clyde chocara contra ellas, el coche comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire hasta que aterrizó en el borde de la carretera.

Los cristales cayeron sobre sus cuerpos y salía humo del coches que quedaron inservibles.

El silencio apareció entre el sonido de la bocina constante.

* * *

 **Londres**

Rossi y Hotch estaban perdiendo la paciencia, nadie en el equipo de Emily era conciente de la situación, nadie vio un comportamiento extraño... todo fue normal. Reid decía que el comportamiento de los agentes no daba a entender que mentían o ocultaban algo. Nada.

Además de eso García y JJ no encontraban información que relacionara a Emily en todo esto. Y Morgan, bueno, Morgan tenía su propia guerra. Una guerra contra sus sentimiento, una guerra de control para no romper la cara a los demás agentes, una guerra de encontrar la manera de demostrar que su princesa era inocente, una guerra para no correr de vuelta al apartamiento de Prentiss y leer su diario una y otra vez.

Leer la manera en la que ellos, inconscientemente, llegaron a enamorarse.

"Entonces... qué cambió en Prentiss últimamente" Preguntó Rossi al agente negro sentado delante de él

"Ella era normal, llegaba con un café en la mano se metía en su oficina y hasta la noche no salía de ahí"Rossi asintió

"¿La agente Prentiss tenía alguna relación diferente, especial con algún miembro del equipo?" Mark sonrió y echó su cuerpo hacia delante apoyando sus codos encima de la mesa

"Yo era su favorito"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Hotch se levantó de su asiento

"Bueno... la directora y yo salimos un par de veces"

"¿Estabais en una relación?" Rossi hizo una pequeña señal a Reid para que esté más atento

"Nunca hablamos de relación pero nos acostamos un par de veces, sí" Él sonrió, nunca podrían pensar que existiría alguien con el ego más grande que Morgan pero ese hombre era un gran arrogante.

"¿Eso es todo?" Hotch se acercó a él "Rossi, creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo, este hombre no sabe nada. Apuesto lo que quieras a que no subiste a su casa" La sonrisa de Mark se desvaneció

"No, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Sí, estábamos en una relación" Golpeó en la mesa

"Prentiss no lo conside..." Alguien interrumpió el interrogatorio

"¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡No significas nada para Emily!" Morgan entró en la sala y cogió de la chaqueta a Mark que se estaba riendo

"Para no significar nada venía todas las noches a mi casa" Y Mark se ganó el puñetazo de Derek. La nariz de ese hombre comenzó a sangrar, probablemente estaría rota" Rossi y Hotch se echaron encima de Morgan para controlarle. Entre todo ese follón llegó JJ con lágrimas en los ojos.

JJ estaba parada en la puerta, apoyó sus brazos en la pared. Por fin sabían algo de Emily, y no era bueno lo que tenían, las noticias ansiadas se mezclaron con lo peor que podía haber ocurrido.

"Tenemos que viajar a Bangladesh, ha habido un accidente, hay tres involucrados, Emily es uno de ellos" Rossi aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre Morgan que se acercó a JJ, toda la habitación la estaba mirando. JJ y Morgan compartieron una virada que lo decía todo. Malas noticias.

"Hay un muerto" Hotch se llevó la mano a la cabeza, Rossi abrazó a JJ que rompió a llorar aún más en su hombro.

"JJ, ¿es ella? Dime que no, por favor, ¡dime que no es ella!"

"No lo sé..."

Un viaje muy largo, casi diez horas separaban la capital de Reino Unido con la capital de Bangladesh, donde Emily Prentiss había estado una semana secuestrada.

En el avión había silencio, demasiado. Incluso García no había hablado, estaba sentada al lado de Derek y en la mano tenía una foto de ellas dos en un restaurante. Rezar era un chiste con lo que había estado pidiendo Garcia. Derek tenía su otra mano cogida, notaba como temblaba, en realidad ambos temblaban.

Hotch había llamado más de veinte veces para pedir una actualización una información sobre lo que se encontraría, pero siempre la misma respuesta tenéis que esperar

Reid fingía leer un libro,esto traía demasiados recuerdos. Emily era como una hermana mayor para él y no podía perderla de nuevo y no de esta manera. Siendo una criminal a los ojos de todos. Ella no merecía eso. JJ miraba por la ventana, había llamado a sus hijos y había recordado la conversación con Emily hace unos años

" _Es una buena idea"_

" _El qué"_

" _Tú. Niños. Lo veo"_

Rossi intentó aparentar tranquilidad mientras todos sabían que estaba mirando la última conversación que mantuvo con Emily mediante mensajes, intentando averiguar si ella le había mandado cualquier señal que no supo interpretar.

"Emily quería dimitir hace semanas" Susurró Derek y todos se giraron para mirarlo "Lo leí en su cuaderno, no tenía derecho a leerlo, pero... ella sospechaba que había un topo y luego quería dimitir estaba siendo amenazada" Derek bajó la mirada

"¿Qué cuaderno? Espera...¿amenazada?" Preguntó Reid

Derek asintió y nadie dijo nada más

* * *

 **Dhaka, Bangladesh**

Habían llegado al hospital. Estaban muy cansados pero tenían que averiguar sobre su amiga. Cualquier información les esperaba ahí, una enfermera les indicó que esperaran y en seguidas les atenderían.

Todos estaban sentados cuando un hombre hablaba su mismo idioma les saludó.

"Ustedes deben estar trabajando con Interpol" Hotch asintió y tendió la mano

"Soy Aaron Hotchner Jefe de la unidad de análisis de conducta del FBI"

"Lo que tengo que decirles son buenas y malas noticias. En primer lugar el señor Clyde Easter está en buen estado, viajará esta noche de vuelta a Reino Unido, aunque se marchará detenido"

"¿Easter? ¿Qué hace aquí?" Morgan cerró los ojos con rabia, ese hombre era el puto topo, por el que Emily estaba en este lío

"Por desgracia, Catherine no sobrevivió a la operación"

"Y..¿Emily Prentiss?" Preguntó Garcia en desesperación

"La señora Prentiss perdió mucha sangre, conseguimos estabilizarla pero las próximas horas son cruciales, tiene lesiones bastante graves, tres costillas rotas y una conmoción cerebral, es una suerte que esté viva" El suspiró del equipo fue audible en toda la sala, así como la relajación de todos sus músculos

"¿Podemos verla?" JJ sonrió

"De uno en uno, por favor" El equipo miró a Morgan, él tenía que ser el primero.

Él asintió mientras comenzaba su camino a la habitación en la que se encontraba ella, su princesa, su Emily. En su camino se acarició la sien, no sabía como podría reaccionar al verla, tenía miedo.

En la puerta había un policía. Él estaba rabioso, Emily era inocente, estaba en el hospital después de una semana de cautiverio y ella tenía que ser vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día hasta que pudieran juzgarla.

Derek agarró el pomo de la puerta y suspiró.

Cuando entró se encontró a una Emily entubada, máquinas a su alrededor que no paraban de pitar. Conforme iba avanzando en la habitación iba distinguiendo las diferentes heridas en su cara, los moratones, los cortes... Él cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama. Agarró su mano fría.

"Hey, princesa, ya estás a salvo, por fin estas aquí" Derek tragó saliva "Estás muy guapa. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, Em. Ahora solo tienes que luchar un poco más y abrir esos ojos negros perfectos para mí ¿sí?" Derek se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y se limpió la lágrima. "Te juro que dentro de poco tiempo vamos a estar juntos y que Clyde va a pagar todo lo que te ha hecho y vamos a demostrar que eres inocente, pero para eso tienes que despertar, princesa" Él besó la mano, la respiración de Emily seguía con el mismo ritmo. "Nunca te lo he dicho, y ahora a lo mejor no me estás escuchando pero... Te amo, Em" Derek se acurrucó en su mano "Tienes que despertar para que pueda demostrártelo cada día, vamos Em, despierta" él se levantó del asiento, los demás necesitaban entrar y antes de irse besó la frente de Emily

Llegó a la sala de espera y García le recibió con los brazos abiertos

"¿Cómo está la princesa luchadora contra el crimen?" Derek agachó la cabeza "¿Tan mal?"

"No, no, quiero decir..." Derek paró de hablar como vio que el hombre salía custodiado por la policía "¡Hijo de puta!" Derek se acercó y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara, la policía lo separó "Te juro que como le pase algo Emily..."

Entre risas Clyde contestó "Sabía que en cuanto supieras que era yo ibas a hacer esto, pero si supieras toda la verdad me pegarías mucho más" Derek frunció el ceño y Reid empujó a Derek para que se alejara

"Derek, no le hagas caso, por favor"

Clyde seguía riéndose "Si supieras que yo fui el culpable de que Emily se cayera por las escaleras no sólo me habrías pegado"

"¡Hijo de puta!" Gritó Penélope poniéndose a la altura de Derek

"¿Qué estás hablando?"

"Veo que Penélope sabe" Clyde se rió más fuerte "Yo hice que perdiera al niño que esperaba"

* * *

Notas de autor: Me vais a tener que perdonar por dejarlo así ¡pero es genial! Hemos descubierto al traidor... o no.. quién sabe lo que mi imaginación os tiene guardado..

De todos modos, gracias a los que comentáis, y si no la hacéis ¡hacedlo! no me como a nadie simplemente quiero saber si voy en buen camino o no. No sé si antes del viernes podré actualizar, lo intentaré pero no prometo nada.

¡muchas gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

**Dhaka, Bangladesh**

* * *

Derek miraba la ciudad desde la azotea del hospital. Tenía un montón de ideas en la cabeza y no podía parar de darle vueltas. No miraba a ningún sitio en particular simplemente miraba, toda su atención estaba puesta en el pasado. ¿Cómo pudo ni saber que la mujer que amaba iba a tener un hijo con él?

Todo su mundo se rompió en mil pedazos cuando Emily le dijo que se iba, que iba a vivir en otra ciudad al otro lado del océano. Si ya todo estaba perdido para él en ese momento él pensó cómo estuvo Emily cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada y de nuevo sola. Pensó en lo diferente que habría sido todo si Clyde no se hubiera cruzado con Emily hace cuatro años.

Sus pensamientos se fueron cuando sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro y se giró para ver la figura de su jefe.

"Morgan, sé que no es el mejor momento para decirte esto, pero te quiero fuera del caso"

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme eso!"

"Sí puedo, lo único que has hecho ha sido dividir al equipo y pegar a un acusado y un testigo"

"¿Qué diablos, Hotch? ¡Esos tíos se lo tienen merecido!" Morgan se giró con rabia "¡Uno de ellos hablaba de Emily como un trozo de carne y el otro… Clyde mató a mi hijo!"

"Estás demasiado involucrado con esto, vuelve a casa con tu familia y descansa" Y sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue. Derek bajó la mirada, se negaba a irse y dejarlo todo así, él quería luchar. Se dirigió a la puerta y bajó las escaleras hasta la planta en la que se encontraba Emily. Entró en la habitación y encontró a Penélope durmiendo junto a Emily, que no había movido ni un músculo desde que abandonó la habitación por última vez.

Se acercó y sacudió un poco a Penélope "Hey, despierta dormilona" Él sonrió

"¿Se ha despertado?" Los dos miraron a Emily y Derek negó con la cabeza.

"Deberías ir a descansar al hotel que JJ nos ha encontrado"

"¡No, no y no! ¡Yo no me muevo hasta que esta señorita abra los ojos!"

"Muy bien, entonces tú dormirás en ese sillón de ahí y yo en esta silla ¿de acuerdo?" Garcia sonrió y se movió hasta el sillón, él se dio la vuelta y miró a Emily, se sentó en la silla y cogió su mano, y acarició su rostro.

"Princesa, estoy aquí contigo" Derek susurró y besó su mano "Yo no sé si me puedes escuchar, pero quiero escuchar tu voz, quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa, quiero que te vuelvas a burlar de mí y luego que me mires como me mirabas, con amor, y quiero que me perdones por no ir contigo a Londres, por no acompañarte cuando más lo necesitabas, por estar distraído y no darme cuenta de lo que siento aquí" Derek llevó la mano de Emily a su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón que latía descontrolado "Lucha un poco más, Em"

Él apoyó su cabeza en la mano de ella observando cómo subía y bajaba su pecho mientras respiraba. Con el sonido constante de las máquinas combinado con el cansancio, fue quedándose dormido.

* * *

Empezó a notar un hormigueo en su mano, suaves caricias y apretones en su mano, Derek abrió los ojos y vio que los dedos de Emily estaban moviéndose subió la mirada hasta llegar a su rostro y vio los ojos ligeramente abiertos y una sonrisa muy cansada.

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron y mostró su mejor sonrisa. Toda su alegría reflejada en su cara

"Buenos días, Derek" Dijo en un susurro

"¡Princesa! por fin estás aquí conmigo"

"Nunca me fui" Ella sonrió, él cerró los ojos y las lágrimas se juntaron con su sonrisa

"Y nunca te irás" Él dio un beso en la frente, sus manos nunca se habían separado.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Tuviste un accidente, ¿recuerdas algo?" Ella negó con la cabeza y él asintió un poco preocupado

"Había una mujer conmigo… ¿está bien?" Derek solo bajó la mirada y Emily comprendió, con la poca fuerza que tenía dio un golpe en la cama desahogando toda su frustración "¡Ella me ayudó!" gritaba entre lágrimas haciendo que Penélope se despertara.

"¡Emily!" Ella se acercó para abrazarla e intentar tranquilizarla. Las lágrimas estaban mojando el vestido de Penélope, pero a ella no le importaba porque eran las lágrimas de su amiga.

El equipo escuchó los gritos de Emily y entraron en la habitación, ella estaba más calmada pero seguía llorando, Derek observaba todo pero no podía hacer nada. Y Penélope acariciaba su pelo negro.

"Vamos, Pen, dame la ropa quiero ir a casa"

"Em, no puedes irte a casa, tienes que descansar"

"Prentiss, no puedes irte porque necesitas descansar y…" Hotch se aclaró la garganta y habló "Estás bajo arresto hasta que se celebre el juicio, se te acusa de haber permitido la libertad a varios acusados, hace dos horas que Easter llegó a Londres y mañana comenzará el juicio contra él, cuando tengas permiso para viajar tendrás que ir a juicio también… Lo siento" Hotch bajó la mirada en forma de disculpa. Él y el equipo se sentían culpables por no poder ayudarla, por no poder demostrar su inocencia, por no haber hecho nada para poder evitar lo que se venía encima de Emily

"Él me ha tenido secuestrada ¿eso no cuenta?" Susurró, no tenía fuerzas para enfadarse más. El equipo vio en ella algo que nunca vieron ni querían ver en su rostro y era la mirada de derrota. Derek sabía que Emily había estado luchando meses atrás para desmontar a alguien, y ese alguien era Clyde. Hiciera lo que hiciera Emily tenía un destino ahora: defenderse

"Al tenerte una semana secuestrada los jueces piensan que era una estrategia" Dijo Rossi

"¡Es injusto! Emily te juro que voy a demostrar que eres inocente" Prometió Reid

"Vamos a demostrar, todos juntos, como una familia" Añadió JJ que se acercó a abrazar a Emily. El médico entró en la habitación

"Hola, Agente Prentiss me alegro verla despierta pero necesitamos algo de privacidad para que pueda revisarte" El equipo sonrió y salieron poco a poco, el último fue Morgan que se quedó parado y miró de nuevo a Emily que le sonrió. Lo que más odiaba de ella era no saber qué es lo que pasaba por su mente, no saber qué hacer para salvarla. No poder hacer nada y que ella actúe como si no pasara nada para que los demás no sufrieran.

"¡No me puedo creer que dijeras eso a Emily! ¡Ella necesitaba estar bien mientras se recupera, no saber que va a ser arrestada!" Reid soltó nada más salir de la habitación sorprendiendo a todos

"Sé chicos que no ha estado bien, pero está vigilada por un guardia las veinticuatro horas, si sale al pasillo y se encuentra a una patrulla sería peor"

Después de la revisión del médico, Emily se quedó sola. Ella imaginó que el equipo fue a comer, era su oportunidad para hacer lo que había planeado desde que Hotch le comunicó que estaba bajo arresto.

Se consiguió mover de la cama, las vías molestaban a sus movimientos pero consiguió apoyar los pies en el suelo. Notó cómo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sentía un dolor insoportable pero tenía que hacer algo para escapar. A pesar del dolor que sentía se arrancó las vías que estaban en sus manos, y comenzó a caminar y se acercó a la ventana, estaba demasiado alto para salir por ahí, se dirigió entonces al baño y tampoco había alguna salida posible.

Emily tomó aire y se tiró al suelo y comenzó a chillar haciendo que entrara el hombre que custodiaba su puerta.

"¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?" El hombre era un pobre joven, seguramente llevaría poco más de un año trabajando. Él la ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

Él la ayudó a sentarse en la cama y sacó lo que escondió entre las sábanas cuando el médico llegó a revisarla, una jeringuilla que cogió del bolsillo del médico. Se acercó por la espalda y la clavó en el cuello del hombre

"Lo siento mucho" Cogió el arma que llevaba el hombre y salió de la habitación.

Estaba en el pasillo, miraba a un lado y a otro para no encontrarse con nadie. Iba descalza, sin ropa interior, solo con la bata del hospital.

Corrió tan rápido como le permitían las heridas y las lesiones. Avanzaba por el pasillo, pegada a la pared para apoyarse cuando lo necesitara.

"¡No debe estar por aquí…!" Emily se paró y cerró los ojos con fuerza y maldiciendo se dio la vuelta, era una enfermera que estaba acercándose hacia ella y sacó el arma

"Ni te muevas" El pulso de Emily era firme, el sudor empezaba a aparecer en su frente, el dolor estaba presente, ella observó el terror en la mirada de la enfermera "Vas a ser muy buena y me vas a llevar a la enfermería ¿verdad?"

La enfermera asintió y condució a Emily hasta la enfermería.

"Vas a meter todos los medicamentos que necesite y vas a traerme ropa" La señora asintió y se quedó parada "¡Muévete, no tengo todo el día" Emily sacaba todo su carácter, tenía que darse prisa para poder huir, no quería crear más heridos, simplemente quería irse y conseguir la libertad, algo que no conseguiría si se quedaba ahí.

Mantenía el brazo extendido apuntando a la enfermera con el arma, acompañaba cada movimiento de la señora mientras vigilaba la puerta

"Ya tienes todo aquí, tienes medicinas, desinfectantes, gasas, vendas…"

"¿Y la ropa?"

"Aquí no hay ropa, tendría que ir al vestuario"

Emily negó con la cabeza "Quítatela" La señora asintió, no tenía más remedio, estaba muy asustada. Consiguió ponerse la ropa de la enfermera y cogió la bolsa con los medicamentos, salió de la sala al trote.

Escondía su cara como podía, se ayudaba con el pelo y el pañuelo que cogió. Se metió en el elevador y pulsó el último botón, la planta baja, y así conseguir huir. Ella no iba a permitir que tuviera que enfrentarse a investigaciones, interrogatorios, juicios. No. Eso no. Ella sabía qué era lo que hizo, no era comparable con lo que hizo Easter, pero ella firmó un documento. Solo uno. Pero ese uno podría mandarla a la cárcel.

Las puertas se abrieron y salió corriendo chocando con un hombre y tirando el café que llevaba

"¡Joder! ¿Dónde crees que vas?" Gritó Derek mientras limpiaba su camisa

Ella lo miró, se quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que ella puso la mano en el pecho mojado de Derek.

"¿Emily? ¿¡Qué coño!?" Ella agachó la mirada y le cogió la mano. Se metieron en el baño "¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡Deberías estar descansando!"

"Lo sé… pero… no puedo, tengo que desaparecer. Sé que no lo entiendes ahora pero es lo que necesito"

"No tienes nada que ocultar, Em" ella se apoyó en el lavabo y no pudo mirarle a los ojos "¿verdad?"

"Tengo que irme" Le miró con ojos tristes y se dirigió a la puerta, él la paró sujetándola de los brazos

"No vas a ninguna parte ¿estás loca? Será peor si huyes"

"Me voy, nada puede ser peor que ir a la cárcel" Él la miró sorprendido, con la boca ligeramente abierta, no podía creer lo que le estaba contando, ella tenía miedo de ir a la cárcel, ella podría ser culpable de algo. Ella se inclinó hacia él y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla y se fue

Derek observó cómo huía, cojeando, llena de dolor, tanto física como moralmente. Él no pudo soportar verla irse sola y en ese estado. Avanzó hasta ponerse a su altura y andar junto a ella.

"Te ayudaré, Em"

"No puedes hacer eso"

"Tengo un billete de vuelta, estoy fuera del caso" Emily sonrió un poco al escuchar eso, se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho para ser expulsado

Al llegar a la entrada Emily se tapó todo lo que pudo con el pañuelo, y Derek se separó algo de ella para que no le relacionen, los guardias de la puerta salieron corriendo hacia dentro del hospital. Ella pensó que la enfermera dio la voz de alarma y encontrarían al policía sedado en la habitación. No tenían mucho tiempo.

Ella empezó a acelerar el paso, consiguiendo salir por la puerta principal del hospital. Los nervios podían con ella, la adrenalina subía aún más como se estaba alejando de allí Observó a Derek que se iba al aparcamiento, se metió entre los coches y ella iba siguiéndolo hasta que se pararon

"Em, no tenemos coche"

Ella se encogió de hombros y dio un golpe al coche de al lado, a la primera vez no hubo éxito pero sí a la segunda, los cristales cayeron al suelo, cristales que se partieron en cachos muy pequeños cuando golpearon el suelo.

Derek la miró, la había visto perseguir a miles de sospechosos en miles de casos, la había visto correr con la pistola en sus manos y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ahora no era tan diferente, solo que ahora los papeles se había cambiado. No era la que perseguía era a la que persiguen.

Él había visto el lado más rebelde y más salvaje de Emily Prentiss pero estaba vez en sus ojos podía ver la seguridad, el miedo, la preocupación y la tristeza, sus manos llenas de heridas producidas al arrancarse las vías, los cortes en su cara acompañados de tonos morados y azules que le recordaban lo que había vivido en tan sólo una semana. Tenía ganas de abrazarla y susurrarle que todo iba a estar bien, pero, ¿iba a estar todo bien?

Esa pregunta no tenía respuesta, al menos no ahora.

"Yo conduzco, tú ponte en el asiento de atrás y túmbate" Ella asintió, la palidez y las ojeras en su cara le decían que ahora no podría discutirle nada, sólo iba a callarse y ponerse en manos de Derek para salir de esa pesadilla.

Él estaba intentando conseguir poner el contacto para que el coche arrancara hasta que el motor rugió con fuerza y metió la marcha atrás para salir de allí. Sentía como el sudor corría por su frente, estaba arriesgando mucho con esto. Miró por el espejo retrovisor a una Emily acurrucada en el asiento trasero, tumbada y escondiendo el rostro bajo el pañuelo, él sabe que ella está llorando.

Vio como coches de policía comenzaron a llegar, el intentó no mirar, pasar de largo como si nada para no llamar la atención y lo consiguió. Dejaban atrás a su equipo y quizás a medio cuerpo de policía de la capital.

"Derek, ¿me prestas tu teléfono?" Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta su teléfono y ella sonrió ligeramente en forma de agradecimiento. Ella marcó un número y esperó una respuesta

"¿Hola?... Sí, soy yo… No sé donde estoy, espera"

"Estamos en Bangladesh, Dhaka" Contestó Derek

"¿Has oído?... No te preocupes es de confianza… Por favor, necesito un avión, un barco lo que sea, tengo que salir de aquí… De acuerdo, adiós" Ella le devolvió el teléfono y le miró "Siento haberte metido en esto, tienes que volver a tu casa, con tu familia"

"¿Por qué haces esto, Em?" Ella se quedó en silencio y tragó saliva

"Cometí un error" Él prefirió no seguir con el tema y se calló. Conducía sin rumbo y su teléfono empezaba a sonar y sonar. Era el equipo. Él sabía que Emily sabía quiénes llamaban pero ella siguió mirando por la ventana "En diez horas seré libre, y tú cogerás el avión de vuelta a los Estados Unidos" Ella sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa "Saluda a Hank por mí"

"Por supuesto, y Emily, no importa lo grave que sea tu error yo siempre te voy a apoyar y el equipo también"

Ella dio una risa irónica "Es gracioso, os pasais el día persiguiendo a gente que hace el mal y a mí… me vais a ayudar"

"No deberías haber huído, esto lo complica todo"

"No iba a quedarme sentada esperando a que me condenen, quiero vivir y ser libre y lo voy a ser. Y para el coche que me estoy meando" Los dos se rieron por primera vez en semanas.

* * *

"Señora, siento interrumpir pero todo salió como lo planeado"

"¿Y cómo es eso?"

"Clyde Easter ha sido detenido, Maddie Haris está siendo investigada y Emily Prentiss huyó esta mañana del hospital en el que se encontraba"

Una risa se escuchó por toda la sala

"Mientras en los pocos días de vida que le quedan a Emily, haz que no llegue a los archivos, será lo primero que querrá conseguir

"Sí, señora"

* * *

Nota de autor: Siento la tardanza pero tuve exámenes y asuntos familiares y se me hizo imposible. De todas formas, gracias por los comentarios, veo que o sha "impactado" que Emily estuviera embarazada pero no pudo ser, y veo que no os cae muy bien Clyde :)

¡Esto no acaba aquí!


	7. Chapter 7

**Dhaka, Bangladesh**

* * *

La luz traspasaba el cristal y golpeaba la cara pálida de Emily, habían parado el coche en medio de un bosque, nadie podía verles.

El dolor era insoportable hasta que tomaba los analgésicos, tenía unas ojeras grandes y oscuras bajo sus ojos. No había conciliado el sueño ni por un minuto, no podía dejar de pensar. Su vida hasta hace pocos meses era perfecta y ahora estaba huyendo de sus errores, como siempre, la diferencia era que ahora no estaba sola.

Estaba tumbada en el asiento trasero, aún llevaba puesta la ropa de la enfermera, no habían comido desde hace horas, concretamente desde que salió del hospital a punta de pistola y posteriormente con la colaboración de Morgan.

Ella sabía que esto podría meterle en problemas, estaba en contra de que la acompañara allá donde la estaban esperando. Pero qué podría hacer, ella, ahora mismo, no podría hacerlo sola. Estaba en una lucha constante, luchando contra los recuerdos del secuestro y las fugaces imágenes de lo que la trajo aquí.

"Derek, despierta" Él estaba tumbado en el asiento delantero y le sacudía un poco para alejarlo del mundo de los sueños. Emily le dio la chaqueta que le había prestado. "Deberías dirigirte al puerto, me están esperando" Él pasó las manos por su cara para intentar espabilarse

"¿Quién te espera? Porque no te dejaré con nadie que pueda ponerte en peligro"

"Son empleados de mamá"

"No me mientas…" Ella ignoró el comentario y bajó del coche. Abrió el maletero y cogió una caja de pastillas, después sacó un par de gasas y vendas y un bote desinfectante. Sentada en el asiento trasero comenzó a curarse, tenía todo lo que necesitaba en la bolsa. "Quizá deberíamos ir a desayunar"

Emily levantó la mirada de sus heridas para mirarle y levantó las cejas

"¡Por supuesto,Morgan! ¡Sería una buenísima idea si medio país no me estuviera buscando!"

"Creo que esto es una locura, no sé qué estás escondiendo pero no deberías huir. Vas a complicar las cosas" Él se giró alejándose un poco del coche, Emily se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se puso enfrente de él

"No es necesario que me ayudes, yo no te pedí ayuda, puedo hacerlo sola" Y se alejó dejando a un Derek incrédulo ante la estúpida situación.

Toda la noche estuvo pensando qué es lo que le había llevado a conducir a casi doscientos kilómetros hora por las autopistas del país, con un coche robado y una mujer a la fuga.

No hay respuesta para ello, no hay nada que pueda hacer para volver atrás y evitar que Emily cometiera más errores. Ahora, la suerte estaba echada.

Él miró a una Emily Prentiss que se alejaba más y más de dónde se encontraba y no le quedó más remedio que salir corriendo a por ella.

"Em, escucha, siento haber dicho eso" La cogió del hombro para hacerla parar y ella se volvió rápidamente a enfrentarlo, estaba gritándole en la cara

"¡No se trata de sentirlo!" Se calmó un poco inhalando algo de aire. "Derek, vas a tener que confiar en mí" Él no sabía cómo reaccionar, confiar o sospechar, todo estaba en una línea bastante delgada pero él confiaba en ella con su vida, de hecho su vida estuvo en sus manos durante más de seis años.

Estaban peligrosamente cerca, el viento caliente soplaba con fuerza haciéndoles tener demasiado calor, respiraban con fuerza, el pelo de ella se movía azotado por el viento.

Ella miró los labios carnosos de Derek y recordó cada detalle de lo que la habían hecho sentir hace años. Recordó como esos labios recorrieron todo su cuerpo, sin dejar ni una zona sin ser besada. Él estaba bajando su mano por el brazo para cogerla por los antebrazos, un gesto de confianza máxima y la miró a los ojos.

El momento fue roto por el teléfono sonando.

Emily se mordió el labio inferior y se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

"Deberías coger el teléfono a Hotch, más que nada para que no te relacionen conmigo" Y se alejó volviendo al coche, él suspiró y respondió la llamada

"Morgan"

"¡Emily ha escapado! Lleva unas doce horas huida, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar?"

"Ni idea, me sacaste del caso ¿recuerdas?"

"Sabemos que no aceptarías tan fácilmente, ¿dónde estás? ¿estás con ella?"

Derek se rascó la frente y su silencio fue suficiente para Hotch.

"Cuídala, por favor, tened cuidado con las cámaras, habrá muchos controles policiales. ¡Suerte!"

Colgó rápidamente y volvió al coche. Hotch confiaba en ellos dos y les estaba ayudando, las evidencias que el equipo recogió mientras Emily se encontraba secuestrada hacían bastante obvia su inocencia, pero su huída dejó algunas dudas en su cabeza.

Se puso al volante y vio como Emily estaba poniéndose el pañuelo en la cabeza y él sonrió

"¿Qué?"

"Me gusta este look tuyo, resalta tus ojos, tus preciosos ojazos" Él le guiñó el ojo y puso la sonrisa típica Morgan.

"¡Que te den!" Ella retiró la mirada, parecía enfadada pero en cuanto se aseguró que él no miraba sonrió.

"Entonces, al puerto ¿no?" Ella asintió "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Pues… no lo sé. Tengo que irme de aquí y luego… no sé"

"Me gustaría ir contigo, no quiero dejarte"

"Tienes una familia,Derek, no puedo dejar que lo eches todo a perder. Yo no tengo nada"

"Tienes a Mark" Ella le lanzó una mirada que podría matarle en segundos

"¿Qué dices? No tienes ni idea"

"¿Me vas a decir que no has salido con él? Porque lo declaró, está grabado"

"¿Qué? Oh Dios… salí con él un par de veces pero no pasó nada de lo que estás pensando"

Derek sonrió "Y… ¿Qué estoy pensando?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, no quería contestar a eso. Quizá porque sabía que Mark no había mentido pero ella sabía que él no significaba más que un amigo para ella. Emily apoyó la cabeza en el cristal y cerró los ojos así evitaría conversaciones incómodas con Derek.

"Creo que estamos a una hora de…" Él se detuvo al ver que Emily dormía profundamente, sabía perfectamente que ella no consiguió dormir en toda la noche. Derek sonrió, habían pasado años desde que había visto a Emily dormir.

* * *

 _Era temprano cuando se despertó, quedaban dos horas para tener que irse a trabajar, despacio para no despertarla, consiguió apoyar la cabeza en el vientre de ella, tenía así la vista perfecta. Podía ver como el pecho desnudo subía y bajaba constantemente al ritmo de la respiración y veía su rostro, ella estaba sonriendo ligeramente. Derek se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba soñando. Comenzó a acariciarla haciendo círculos por su vientre, dando besos de vez en cuando_

" _Si supieras cuánto te amo…" Acarició con sus dientes el hueso de la cadera hasta que escuchó una risa adormilada_

" _Morgan, ¿no tuviste suficiente anoche? Déjame dormir un ratito más" Suplicaba cariñosamente mientras se daba la vuelta y Derek aprovechó para para mordisquear el omoplato, donde tenía uno de sus tatuajes, hasta llegar al cuello_

" _Tengo sueño"_

" _Y yo tengo hambre…" Respondió mordiéndose el labio con deseo_

" _De acuerdo, pero después haces el desayuno"_

" _Trato hecho"_

* * *

Derek aparcó el coche al llegar al puerto, allí había dos hombres vestidos de negro, con un traje impecable, llevaban gafas de sol. Él empezaba a pensar que Emily le dijo la verdad con que llamó a su madre. Bajó del coche y dio dos golpes al cristal donde descansaba Emily haciéndola despertar. Ella estaba confusa en un primer momento pero segundos después se dio cuenta dónde estaba y su cara cambió a la preocupación, Derek se percató de esto pero simplemente la ayudó a bajar del coche. Ella permaneció de pie sin mover un músculo mientras él cogía la bolsa con los medicamentos.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres irte?" Ella solo asintió, ni siquiera le miró. El primer paso hacia los hombres lo dio ella y Derek simplemente iba detrás.

Emily habló con los hombres y pusieron rumbo al barco en el que ella se iría libre.

"Quería algo de privacidad para despedirme de ti" Sonrió y pasó la lengua por los labios

"Espero que tengas un buen viaje, cuídate mucho, Em"

"Lo haré, Derek" Ella se lanzó a él dándole un abrazo "Gracias por todo" Él le miró con tristeza y se dio cuenta que aún tenía su bolsa

"¡Ops! Se me olvidaba dártela" Rió nerviosamente, la sonrisa fue desapareciendo como ella se dio la vuelta y emprendió el rumbo al barco pero la detuvo sujetando su muñeca.  
Emily tenía la respiración acelerada. No podía creerse que estuviera en aquella situación, con la persona que tanto quería y a punto de besarla. Derek se acercó suavemente  
Por fin, sus labios se tocaron con suavidad. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, y casi podía notar el de Morgan contra sus dedos mientras se aferraba a su camisa. Sentía escalofríos a lo largo de su brazo como él le acariciaba.  
Se separaron, tímidos, y evitaron mirarse a los ojos. Emily estaba tan avergonzada que sentía que iba a ponerse a llorar, ella no podía interponerse entre Derek y su familia, ella no podía en este momento pensar en algo más que escapar,pero a la vez estaba muy feliz de que aquello hubiera sucedido.  
Por fin, observó a Derek y se centró en sus ojos y recordó cuánto lo quería y lo mucho que le costaría alejarse de él.

"Uh… Debo irme, adiós Morgan"

"Allá adonde vayas llámame, por favor"

"No sé si podré, adiós"

Derek observaba cómo se iba marchando, él no estaba seguro de que ella estaría a salvo, pero no podía hacer nada más que aceptar su decisión de irse y mantenerse oculta, al margen de la ley en alguna parte del mundo. Sin él, sin el equipo, simplemente ella sola.

No reconocía a esta Emily, él estaba seguro que él habría luchado, pero esta vez no hizo nada sino huir. Él cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza como un intento de borrar lo sucedido y volvió al coche.

* * *

Nota de autor:He tardado demasiado en actualizar la historia pero tuve los finales y... bueno aquí estoy tres meses de vacaciones gracias al esfuerzo de todo el año. Las actualizaciones serán más rápidas en principio o cada día o cada dos, avisaré si la cosa se complica ¡Gracias!

No olvidéis dejar algún comentario por favor, eso me guía para saber si hago bien las cosas

¡Hasta más ver!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Punto de vista de Emily_**

* * *

Después de coger el barco donde me llevó a Tailandia y allí cogí el avión en el que estoy ahora, llevaré como más de unas ocho horas volando, me duele todo el cuerpo, no he podido descansar lo que debería haber descansado pero qué iba a hacer, no podía quedarme en esa cama de hospital esperando a que me recuperara y salir esposada de ahí y volar a Londres para ser juzgada. No, eso nunca. ¿He sido cobarde? Sí, debería haberme quedado y cumplir con mi destino, con mis actos.

No le dije a Derek que yo tengo algo de culpa. De las veintisiete impunidades firmadas, una de ellas lleva mi firma. No me arrepiento de haberlo firmado, era para salvar a alguien a quien amo, aunque no conozco, pero la amo. Después de firmar la impunidad y eliminar el delito, Clyde me sonrió y me dio un sobre con mucho dinero. Minutos después yo me presenté en su despacho con mi dimisión y el sobre sin abrir.

Yo no soy esa clase de personas. Estuve más de dos años investigando por mi cuenta quién podría estar dando información y posteriormente liberando a los asesinos, ladrones etcétera que capturábamos. Y finalmente yo colaboré con él.

"Señorita, Emily, estamos llegando" Me dice un empleado de mi madre y yo asiento. No he hablado desde que salimos de Bangladesh, desde que me despedí de Derek. Me jode pedir ayuda a mi madre, nunca le pedí nada, pero en esta situación era la única que se me ocurrió que podía ayudarme y ocultar mis huellas muy bien.

Noto como el pequeño avión privado toca el suelo, y la herida del estómago me molesta quizá se me haya infectado pero ahora tendré más tiempo para prestarlas atención, todas son cortes y moratones casi ya curados.

Cuando salgo por la pequeña puerta veo la figura de mi madre está esperándome en la pista. Miro a mi alrededor antes de comenzar a bajar las pequeñas escaleras y veo la bandera de Egipto ondeando.

"Emily, hija" Mi madre me está pidiendo que suba la mirada para verla y lo hago ligeramente, estoy avergonzada, a mis cuarenta y cuatro años es la primera vez que le pido ayuda. Increíblemente ella me abraza y yo no sé si responder, pero es mi madre y a pesar de todo la quiero demasiado y la rodeo con mis brazos. Ahora me siento como una adolescente asustada que va corriendo a la falda de mamá.

"Harry, quema el historial de vuelo, por favor" Ordena mi madre al piloto, mi madre no me suelta en ningún momento la mano, y confirmo que esta es la primera vez que mi madre, la embajadora, me ha tocado por tanto tiempo. No recordaba lo que era sentir afecto. "No te preocupes, saldrás de ésta"

"Gracias, mamá" le sonrío

"Sube al coche, iremos a casa" Asiento lentamente y me dirijo al coche, me subo en la parte trasera y al volante está el chófer de mamá, me conoce desde que era una niña y es la primera que vez que no me saluda, simplemente compartimos una mirada a través del espejo retrovisor. Veo que mis ojos están muy tristes, más incluso que cuando llegué al hotel en París hace unos años, cuando todo el mundo pensaba que estaba muerta.

"Muy bien, Edward, llévanos a casa" No miro en ningún momento del viaje a nadie, simplemente miro por la ventana tintada, parece tan irreal...

"Compraremos ropa, por ahora puedes coger algo mío" Yo acepto sin rechistar, ahora mismo no me importa lo más mínimo qué llevar puesto, como si voy desnuda, me daría igual.

Solo quiero sentirme libre.

Llegamos a la casa, no es la casa que yo espera, ésta es nueva, yo no la conocía. Mi madre la ha comprado para ocultar mis huellas, obviamente. Sabía que podía pedirla ayuda, ella sabe todo los métodos que se siguen en caso de fuga. Mi madre suelta su agarre de mí y por fin puedo moverme a mi gusto por la casa, mi madre me mira confusa. "Voy a darme una ducha" Ella asiente y yo subo las escaleras despacio. La casa no es tan grande como las que me he criado, es más bien algo de paso, no creo que permanezca aquí mucho tiempo.

Llego a la que creo que es mi habitación, es la más pequeña de la casa, tiene un espejo y miro mi reflejo en él. Me repugna la imagen que veo en él. Acaricio mi ojo ligeramente morado, tiene más tono verdoso, las manchas en mi cara, el corte cicatrizado en la mejilla. Suspiro, no puedo creer que esta persona que veo sea yo. Me levanto la camiseta y acaricio mis cortes, según el médico me los hizo los cristales situados en el suelo durante el accidente.

Trago saliva para evitar llorar y me dirijo al baño en suite, giro la manivela de la ducha y empieza a salir el agua fría. Me voy quitando la ropa y la dejo en un rincón, no quiero volver esa ropa de color verde más. Quiero que desaparezca ya.

Me meto en la ducha y el agua ya está caliente, tan caliente que casi quema. El agua va lavando el líquido amarillo que desinfecta mis heridas, las manchas, incluso mi alma. Dejo que caiga el agua sobre mi cuerpo, apoyo mis dos manos sobre la pared y cierro los ojos. Imágenes fugaces aparecen.

" _Descubre la verdad, Emily"_ La imagen de una ensangrentada Catherine entre cristales y humo del coche aparece en mi mente y rápidamente abro los ojos. Mamá estaba llamando a la puerta.

"¿Estás bien, hija?" Grita mi madre detrás de la puerta.

"Sí, mamá"

"Te he dejado un pijama y algo de ropa encima de la cama"

"De acuerdo, gracias" Digo mientras froto el champú sobre mi pelo y rápidamente lo aclaro con el agua.

Cuando salgo de la ducha, el espejo esta empañado y lo limpio con la palma de mi mano y puedo ver que mi cara está limpia, mi pelo mojado y enredado cae sobre un lado de la cara, esta vez mi imagen no se ve tan horrible aunque veo que esto no es lo que vi la última vez en el espejo de mi casa de Londres antes de salir al caso que me ha arruinado la vida.

Enrollo la toalla a mi cuerpo y salgo a la habitación, veo la ropa que mamá ha dejado encima de la cama y me la pongo, mi pelo sigue húmedo pero bajo a cenar con mi familia, bueno mi madre.

"¡Whoa! ¡Macarrones! ¡Mi favorito!" Mi madre me sonríe

"Me alegro que te guste" Empiezo a comer y los acabo a una velocidad increíble.

"¿Se puede repetir?"

"Claro, señorita Emily" Dice Betty, la cocinera de mamá, lleva con nosotros desde mi infancia. Le he dicho muchas veces que no me trate de _señorita_ pero ella no me hace caso.

"Hija, parece que no has comido en años"

La presencia de alguien nuevo en la habitación me hace cambiar de una postura cómoda y relajada a una más estirada y correcta. Levanto la mirada para ver que no está nada contento, tiene esa cara de enfado que en mi adolescencia me asustaba y aún lo sigue haciendo, esa cara que ponía cuando se enteraba de mi última travesura.

"Papá" Me levanto lentamente de la mesa, para saludarle.

"¿Acaso tienes quince años para hacer estas tonterías?" Yo agacho la mirada avergonzada "Emily ¡tienes cuarenta y cuatro años! ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?" Con los años aprendí a escuchar a papá y mientras está regañando es mejor no hacer nada

Él deja un maletín encima de la mesa "Cógelo y no quiero volver a verte por aquí"

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Ethan, no puedes hacer esto! ¡Es tu hija, necesita ayuda!" Mamá explotó, en a penas dos segundos tenía lágrimas en los ojos, esa imagen me partió el alma, nunca había visto así a mi madre

"¡Ya la hemos ayudado bastante! ¡Debe asumir las consecuencias! ¡No es una niña más!" Papá golpeó la mesa.

"¡Tú no has visto como estaba cuando ha entrado en casa! ¡Más que una persona era un zombi!"

"Mamá" Susurro

"¡Cállate, Emily! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre asesinar a la embajadora Houston!? ¿¡Tú sabes el poder que tenía esa mujer!?"

"Claro que lo sé, pero fue en defensa propia"

"¡Quiero que te vayas de esta casa, no voy a permitir que nos pongas en peligro, ahora mismo nosotros podríamos ir a la cárcel por incubrirte!"Tomo un sorbo del vaso de agua y subo a la habitación para ponerme algo de ropa. Cojo unos vaqueros cortos, imagino que son de los años ochenta o así, una camisa roja y una chaqueta. Me miro al espejo y parezco una niña asustada, aún puedo escuchar los gritos de mis padres abajo, sacudo la cabeza y rápidamente mi cara cambia a la rabia.

Rabia porque mi padre me ha echado del primer sitio en el que me he sentido a salvo en años, quitando las veces que volví a la unidad, con mi familia, a Estados Unidos. Cojo una caja de pastillas de la bolsa y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido posible, y agarro el maletín, sin mirar a mi padre cruzo la puerta y estoy en la fría y oscura noche, sola.

Noto que algo me detiene porque toca mi hombro

"Hija, lo siento mucho, no puedo hacer nada por ti" Y por primera vez veo una lágrima de mi madre rodando por su mejilla y la seco con mi pulgar, dejo la mano descansando en la mejilla de mi madre. "Siento haber sido tan mala madre, necesito saber que vas a estar a salvo"

"Mamá" Susurro y apoyo mi frente en la suya "Te quiero" Ella me abraza "No importa nada pasado, no me importa, te quiero"

"Perdona a tu padre, Emily, él está muy nervioso, cuando le hablé de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y después vio tu cara en todos los canales de televisión él.." Yo la detengo no quiero saber nada más, siento como una lágrima va cayendo por mi mejilla y lloro en el hombro de mi madre. "Allá adonde vayas, llámame, por favor, y si necesitas que yo vaya estaré allí"

"Lo haré, mamá, debo irme"

"Te quiero, hija" Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Cojo un coche que mi padre me ha indicado que será mío, la matrícula está a nombre de una persona que nunca relacionarían conmigo, yo no hago preguntas, después de esto, mi padre está muerto para mí.

Nunca tuve la mejor de las relaciones con él, nunca me dio un abrazo, ni un beso, un nada, lo único que hizo fue darme dinero para que desapareciera de casa, nunca me preguntó por nada de mi vida. Nunca fue un padre.

Me meto en el coche y arranco, veo a mi madre por el espejo retrovisor, ahora sé que está llorando a moco tendido.

No sé cuál será mi destino, bueno, en realidad había pensado en dos, Tánger o Túnez. Empiezo a conducir con destino a Libia. Enciendo la radio, para saber si aquí hay alguna noticia sobre mí. Es gracioso, buscando noticias mías como si fuera famosa o algo por el estilo.

Me canso rápido de la radio, afortunadamente no dijeron nada de mí, conduzco sin música, a veces el silencio es agradable. Los recuerdos pasan por la carretera como si estuvieran justo en frente de mí pero el coche va avanzando y entonces los va rompiendo en mil pedazos. ¿Estoy dejando atrás a Emily Prentiss? No, simplemente estoy dando luz a una diferente Emily. Alguien que dejará el pasado para concentrarse en el presente, y el presente dice que tengo que huir, sola sin amigos y sin familia.

Las nueve horas que separan la capital egipcia con Tobruk pasan volando en silencio y destruyendo los pensamientos que me dañan. Estoy muy cansada del viaje, me detengo en una gasolinera para repostar.

Tengo las gafas de sol puestas y entro en la gasolinera, saludo en árabe y ordeno un té con leche. Uno de los empleados no parece árabe y le hablo en mi idioma

"¿Podría usar el teléfono?" Él asiente y señala al aparato.

Pongo algunas monedas de lo que me ha devuelto el hombre y marco el teléfono, tarda un poco en contestar, estoy a punto de darme por vencida y colgar pero antes colocarlo de vuelta escucho una voz

"Jennifer Jareau" Sonrío al escuchar una voz conocida, pero no hablo, simplemente estoy callada y sé que ella puede oír mi respiración "¿Quién es?" No puedo hablar. Escucho como al otro lado de la línea se cierra una puerta "Em ¿eres tú?" Suspiro, estoy a punto de llorar.

"Necesito saber que eres tú, tose si eres tú" Y yo toso un poco y escucho como ella sonríe "¿Dónde estás? Todos te están buscando, Oh Dios, no tienes idea del enfado que tenía Hotch, y Reid estaba tan confundido... Él no para de leer tu caso para sacar alguna conclusión para defenderte pero aún no podemos comprender porque sales corriendo"

"Tenéis que confiar en mí, por favor" Digo por fin.

"Yo confío, y todos confiamos" Me levanto las gafas para secarme los ojos. "Derek no abrió la boca en todo el viaje de vuelta, ni siquiera con García, está muy preocupado, bueno como todos aquí, no sabes lo que se respiraba en el jet, era tan incómodo..."

"Lo siento mucho"

"No lo sientas, sé que vas a hacer lo mejor para todos, pero no me quiero imaginar lo que debes estar pasando..." Ella se detuvo un poco y escucho la voz del pequeño Henry "Si, cariño, ahora voy"

"JJ, tengo que colgar"

"¿Volverás a llamar?"

"No lo sé, os quiero" Cuelgo sin dar tiempo a que ella responda, no podía respirar sin que se notara que estaba llorando. Me dirijo al hombre de nuevo

"¿Cuánto tardaría desde aquí hasta la capital?"

"Unas 15 horas"

"Gracias" Cojo algo de comida y de bebida y vuelvo rápidamente al espacio donde me he sentido protegida durante horas. Y emprendo mi camino de nuevo.

 ** _Punto de vista de Derek_**

* * *

Estoy jugando con un bolígrafo en mi oficina, no puedo hacer algo mejor. He intentado rellenar unos informes pero no podía hacerlo bien, mi mente estaba a miles de kilómetros de aquí, estaba con Emily.

Me acomodo en mi silla y pongo los pies encima de la mesa, sigo jugando con el bolígrafo y miro la foto del equipo, tiene como unos cinco años pero están todos los que yo considero mi familia adoptiva. Emily está sacando la lengua junto con Penélope y yo estoy levantándome la camiseta para enseñar mis abdominales, JJ y Reid están medio abrazados y Rossi y Hotch están levantando un vaso de Whisky. Era el cumpleaños de Reid y le hicimos una fiesta sorpresa. Esa misma noche estuve con Emily, lo hicimos en el baño de la discoteca, después cada uno se fue a su casa y mi noche acabó emborrachándome yo solo en casa y dándome una ducha fría.

Sacudo la cabeza para eliminar ese pensamiento y observo a mi bebé, a mi hijo Hank. Siento que le he traicionado. He engañado a Savannah y a mi propio hijo. Sí, solo fue un beso, una despedida.

Pero lo que yo sentí mientras la besaba era algo que no sentía desde hace tiempo.

Y esta preocupación, el no tener ganas ni de comer, ni de beber, ni de nada, solo tener ganas de descolgar el teléfono y escuchar su voz lo sentí una vez y fue con mi primer amor, en mi adolescencia. Yo sólo tengo una pregunta ¿Debo engañarme a mí mismo y actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido o soy honesto y hablo con Savannah?

"Morgan, reunión informativa"

¿Qué? ¿Ya? JJ, no hace ni dos días que hemos llegado aquí"

"No es un caso"

Yo frunzo el ceño y asiento mientra me levanto de mi asiento, tiro el bolígrafo encima del escritorio y acompaño a JJ a la sala de conferencias, donde ya estaban todos sentados

"Hey, niño, ¡te has cortado el pelo!" Sacudo el pelo que tiene engominado y él se molesta

"¿Has decidido ir a la moda?" Dice Rossi con una sonrisa

"¡Basta de hablar de mi pelo! Sólo diré que se avecina el verano y creo que es una sabia opción cortárselo debido a las altas temperaturas, el sol, la arena, el mar..."

"¿Con quién vas a ir a la playa?" Chilla García y Reid niega con la cabeza hasta que Hotch se aclara la voz en señal de que nos callemos todos

"Como sabéis, Prentiss tuvo un accidente en la capital de Bangladesh y que iba acompañada de una persona, la cual murió y además estaba casada con Clyde Easter y por si fuera poco, ella secuestró a Prentiss" Todos se miraron confusos entre sí y finalmente asintieron "Se le realizó una autopsia, ella no murió en el acto"

"¿Qué está pasando, Hotch?" Pregunto impaciente

"Ella se hacía llamar Catherine pero su verdadero nombre es Diane Marec"

"Es un nombre totalmente francés" Informó Reid "Un momento... el embajador francés, con él comenzaron los asesinatos... él.."

"Sí, Reid, era su padre"

"Cath.. o sea, Diane, ¿mató a su padre?" JJ tenía la boca abierta y yo no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo

"Bueno, estaba casada con Clyde, si él le ordenó eso y ella estaba lo suficientemente sometida y delirante podría haber hecho cualquier cosa para complacerle"

"Chicos, por favor, no acabé" Reid se disculpó y Hotch tomó un trago de su botella de agua "Diane, Catherine, cómo diablos queráis llamarla, era hermana de Emily"Dejé caer la tableta encima de la mesa consciente e incrédulo de la información que acaba de proporcionarnos Hotch. No sé si en algún momento Emily supo esto pero me estoy dando cuenta que Catherine habría sido capaz de matarla sin saber que era su hermana.

"Hay que llamar a la embajadora, es la única que puede aclarar esta situación" Rossi se levantó de la mesa

"Tengo tantas preguntas..." Dice García que agacha la cabeza, puedo ver que está triste, Catherine era la hermana de nuestra amiga. Increíble.

"¿Emily sabe algo?" JJ pregunta a Hotch

"No lo sé, espero que no"

Yo me retiro de la sala, no lo soporto más, quiero romper algo. ¿cómo puede ser todo tan complicado? Voy a mi oficina y cojo de la bolsa mi ropa deportiva para ir al gimnasio a dar una paliza al saco de boxeo pero García me detiene

"Hey, yo también estoy triste por ella" Doy una ligera sonrisa "Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, no te escaparás" Ella me toca la nariz como si su dedo fuese una varita mágica

"Mañana ¿Sí?"

"Perfecto"

Finalmente decido volver a meter la ropa en la bolsa e irme casa, no puedo centrarme en el trabajo. Necesito mantenerme ocupado y no pensar en todo lo que Emily tendría que saber, todo lo que va afectar a su vida, si no es que ya ha afectado, miro mi reloj y son las nueve de la noche. Exactamente hace cuarenta y ocho horas que no sé nada de ella.

Antes de llegar a casa paro en una juguetería, quiero comprar algo a mi hijo. Supongo que es una especie de disculpa en silencio. Entro y me paro en una estantería enorme. Hay tantos juguetes que no sé cuál elegir, ¿qué clase de juguete le gustará a un niño de diez meses? Al final me decanto por un camión y una pelota de fútbol.

Coloco las llaves en la cerradura y me cuesta un poco abrir, llevo el camión y la pelota de fútbol en mis manos, entro y la casa huele a comida.

"Umm.. huele que alimenta" Y beso los labios de Savannah

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Dice señalando los juguetes

"Mi hijo tiene caprichos"

"Está dormido ahora, creo que será mejor que se los des mañana" La alarma del horno hace que Savannah salga corriendo y que yo me ría de ella.

Subo las escaleras para ir a mi habitación y miro a través de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación del bebé y me acerco a la cuna, veo que está un poco destapado y le arropo un poco.

"Hola, pequeño Hank" Le acaricio suavemente la carita "Perdóname, bebé, sé que mamá y tú no os merecíais eso pero... es que la tía Em es tan... increíble" me río un poco por lo que se me acaba de pasar por mi mente, pero reflexiono y obviamente es algo que no puedo compartir con un bebé "Si alguna vez estás entre dos mujeres, no hagas nada, tú juega a los videojuegos" Siento dos manos que me rodean y yo cierro los ojos aunque rápidamente los abro porque mi mente juega sucio reproduciendo imágenes de otros momentos en mi vida

"Te he echado tanto de menos, Derek" Y sin darme cuenta estamos en la habitación besándonos como locos, ella coge mi camiseta y me la quita, ella rápidamente está a horcajadas encima de mí y yo estoy tumbado viendo como ella se muerde los labios con deseo y yo simplemente no siento nada.

"Espera, espera, no puedo, estoy demasiado cansado, cariño" Ella suspira y se sienta en el borde de la cama

"¡Joder, Derek! ¡Entre el embarazo y después el niño que llora y tus casos llevamos meses sin hacerlo!"

"Te recompensaré, te lo prometo"

"¡Llevas meses diciendo lo mismo! ¡Empiezo a estar cansada!" De repente el niño está llorando y ella se levanta con desdén

"Por favor, Emily, no te enfades" Yo me muerdo los labios al darme cuenta del error que he cometido

"¿Me acabas de llamar Emily?" No me da tiempo a responder cuando su mano golpea en mi mejilla "No me importa donde pases la noche, lo único que sé es que no será en esta casa" Mis ojos están muy abiertos, aún no puedo creerme que acabo de mandar todo por la borda

"Savannah, que no quería..."

"¡Lárgate!" Cojo la bolsa del trabajo y no quiero abandonar esta casa, pero ella me ha mandado que lo haga y no quiero discutir más, no tengo muy claro dónde podré pasar la noche pero cojo el coche y conduzco lejos de mi casa. Subo el volumen del la radio porque están hablando de Emily, aún siguen buscándola, por fin una buena noticia. Estaciono mi vehículo justo en frente de la puerta y llamo a la puerta

"¿Derek, sabes qué hora es?" Dice adormilada

"¿Puedes acoger a un imbécil en tu casa, JJ?" De repente ella abre los ojos que los estaba cerrando y se frota los ojos con su puño y mira la bolsa que llevo y suelta una carcajada que amortigua con su mano

"Pasa"

* * *

Nota de autor: esto era más largo de lo normal y además cambié la forma de narrar debido a que Emily ya se escapó y el comienzo era en primera persona, me gusta más escribir así. Pudiendo meterme en los sentimientos de los personajes.

El caso es que alguien me pidió más amistad JJ/Emily y espero haber satisfecho su deseo. Ya que he empezado metiendo esa amistad pues la desarrollaré, además de que me encantan ellas dos.

Por cierto, sé que hay muchos temas abiertos pero juro que se irán cerrando

Si tenéis alguna sugerencia solo tenéis que pedirla y luego meditaré si es posible realizarla ya que la historia, en este punto la tengo totalmente pensada y escrita en mi cuaderno de fanfics :)

¡Gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Punto de vista de Derek**_

* * *

JJ me invitó a entrar y yo coloqué mi bolsa en la habitación de invitados, ella se quedó en la cocina preparando café, había insistido en que me desahogase con ella,me pregunto por qué he venido hasta aquí. La única respuesta que se me ocurre es porque JJ es como una hermana y haría las preguntas justas y necesarias.

Bajo las escaleras y a la izquierda está la entrada a la cocina. Desde que JJ se mudó no había vuelto a ir a su casa y desde luego no vi cómo amuebló su nueva casa. Esa cocina era impresionante, era enorme y acogedora, eso era lo que ella quería, un lugar de reunión familiar, donde sus hijos bajaran a desayunar tuvieran espacio para moverse y correr mientras ella y Will tomaban tostadas y café.

Estoy sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina y ella me acerca mi taza de café y se sienta en frente de mí. Continúa riéndose de mí cada vez que me mira.

"La primera pelea matrimonial es la peor" Y acaba con una carcajada y yo intento ignorarla  
echando azúcar al café "La primera pelea que tuve con Will fue porque en vez de comprar  
rosquillas de chocolate las compró de azúcar... ¡pensé que me iba a pedir el divorcio por eso!" Me parece graciosa su anécdota pero mi pelea no ha sido por una rosquilla, ni por una tontería. Yo levanto la vista del café y ella observa mi rostro y rápidamente deja de sonreír "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"En primer lugar... la rechacé y en segundo lugar, la llamé Emily" JJ escupe el café que había bebido y comienza a toser y yo le doy unas palmadas en la espalda para ayudarla. Ella me mira en shock

"¿Cómo...?" Ella se rascó la frente en la desesperación "¿Cómo se te ocurre?"

"Estábamos discutiendo y dije _"no te enfades, Emily"_ y he metido la pata hasta el fondo" Suspiro porque yo quiero a Savannah y desde luego si por algún casual amara más a Emily yo espero que no acaben las cosas mal con ella, principalmente porque es la madre de mi hijo.

"Lo que me sorprende es que hayas salido de eso con vida" JJ acaba riéndose y me arranca una media sonrisa "Yo... bueno, en realidad todo el equipo se pregunta qué es lo que ha pasado entre Em y tú" Levanto las cejas, no me esperaba hablar de esto tan pronto

"Nada"

"Vamos, Morgan. Hemos estado dándote espacio, enterarnos en mitad del caso que ahora mismo podría haber un pequeño Morgan Prentiss jugando con mi hijo fue algo... raro"

"¿Raro?"

"No sabíamos nada sobre vosotros, es verdad que coqueteabais a menudo pero de ahí a acabar en una relación estable, casados y con hijos..."

"¡Hey, hey, hey! Nadie ha dicho que nos fuéramos a casar, ni siquiera era una relación real" Esto último lo digo como un susurro y tomo un sorbo del café, "Era sólo sexo, yo no sabía que podría ser algo más, hasta que se marchó" JJ coge mi mano

"Os amabais" Yo asiento y ella permanece mirándome un buen rato, sin decir nada, sé que está reflexionando toda la información

"¿La sigues queriendo?" Y ahí la pregunta que más estaba temiendo, la pregunta que había querido evitar, la pregunta que pasó por mi mente mientras la besaba, la pregunta que a los dos segundos eliminaba para no pensar una respuesta posible y real.

"No lo sé, es que es tan complicado" Tomo otro sorbo para pensar en lo que voy a contestar "Últimamente las cosas con Savannah no van bien, y cuando peor me va en mi matrimonio aparece este caso y ella está en peligro.. y no paro de pensar en ella y en ese beso y..."

"¿Qué has dicho? ¿Beso?" Ella se levanta rápidamente y busca algo por los armarios de la cocina y veo que ha sacado una botella de tequila "Creo que esto nos va ayudar más que el café, y te aconsejo que hables con Savannah creo que ella era toda una distracción para olvidarte de Em, y  
cuando ha llegado a tu vida de nuevo no has podido resistirte, así que bebe porque lo vamos a necesitar. Tú por estar entre dos mujeres y yo por observar toda la guerra"

"¿Tu crees?" Finalmente bebo con ella contándole toda mi historia con Emily.

Muy pronto llegan las siete de la mañana, JJ y yo apenas hemos dormido más de tres horas y  
debemos ir a la unidad sin saber si tendríamos un caso y nuestra oportunidad de dormir sería  
bastante reducida. Mientras nos dirigimos al trabajo llamo a Savannah para saber cómo está mi hijo pero no contesta, imagino que sigue enfadada así que no lo intento más.

Entramos en la unidad y Reid ya está en su escritorio, está leyendo un documento y rápidamente sé que es del caso de Prentiss, no me detengo y voy a mi oficina que está toda desordenada porque anoche me fui sin recoger nada. El bolígrafo con el que me entretuve está en el suelo y lo recojo, al levantarme me asusto al ver a Hotch en la oficina

"Buenos días"

"Dave y yo hemos llamado a la embajadora para hablar con ella, queremos que tú y Reid analicéis todos sus movimientos, si miente o dice la verdad. No voy a preguntar dónde está Emily porque para mí es inocente hasta que algo no demuestre lo contrario"

"Entendido" Él se gira y va hacia la puerta para salir pero rápidamente vuelve sobre sus pasos

"¿Ella estaba bien?"

"Estaba asustada y dolorida" Él asiente y me deja en soledad en mi oficina, ahora doy gracias a que esté desordenada para ocupar mi mente. Guardo las carpetas en sus respectivas cajas, la mesa la limpio un poco, los bolígrafos los guardo en el cajón, y poco a poco va estando todo ordenado hasta que en el suelo veo la carta que he guardado durante cuatro años como si fuera un tesoro. La carta de Emily, la que me dejó antes de irse a Londres.

Instintivamente la vuelvo a leer y me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado a coger el avión, si no hubiera llegado tarde.

Y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que anoche no leí la carta, que siempre ha estado bien guardada, y sé que alguien estuvo aquí, en mi oficina, buscando algo pero el qué y caigo qué es lo que más puede interesar buscar en mi oficina. Empiezo a revolver en el armario buscándolo pero no lo encuentro y salgo corriendo de la oficina.

"¡Hotch! ¡Rossi!" Entro en la oficina de Hotch donde están preparando la entrevista a la  
embajadora. "La documentación del caso, alguien la ha cogido de mi oficina"

 _ **Actualidad: Punto de vista de Emily**_

* * *

Odio vestirme con faldas pero la ocasión lo merece. Mi abogado me mira y asiente, yo le dije que tenía toda mi confianza en él pero en realidad no hay nada que defender, hoy me condenarán.

Mi vida los últimos meses han sido una auténtica montaña rusa, he sido feliz y he llorado, he sonreído y he matado, he amado y he odiado, he aceptado y he rechazado. Todo en un año.

El año en el que más libre me he sentido, qué antagónico, en el año en el que me he tenido que esconder de medio mundo, en el que he estado en medio de un tiroteo en el desierto, en el que he matado y en el que he visto desangrarse delante de mí al amor de mi vida.

JJ me coge la mano para levantar y me sonríe, no hay mucha esperanza en su rostro, pero me  
abraza y yo envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ella con fuerza, no sé cuando será la próxima vez que la podré ver y no es a través de un cristal.

Comienzo a caminar a la sala donde un juez me está esperando para juzgarme. Alguno de los empleados de mamá están ahí ya que mamá no puede estar por razones obvias, también está el equipo, Rossi, Hotch, García, Reid y ahora se une JJ... Cuando les veo solo quiero agachar la cabeza y no mirarles, me he disculpado por todo pero aún así mis errores no se eliminarán fácilmente.

Mientras me dirijo al banquillo de los acusados mi cabeza viaja a miles de kilómetros de aquí,  
recordando a Derek, nunca me sentí amada y él fue la excepción, me hubiera gustado ver su  
sonrisa ahora y abrazarle, pero no puedo, él está en un lugar mejor.

En cuanto me siento, tomo un sorbo del vaso de agua que hay encima de la mesa y de repente aparece la persona que más he odiado en mi vida, acompañado de Clyde Easter, el cuál me mira con asco, una mirada repugnante a la que yo respondo con una sonrisa irónica.

El juez entra en la sala y nos tenemos que poner de pie. Comienza el principio del fin.

* * *

La embajadora está ya en el edificio, y García y yo seguimos intentando acceder a las cámaras pero no encontramos ningún método para averiguar quién estuvo anoche en mi oficina.

"No hay grabación desde las dos de la madrugada hasta las cinco, alguien ha entrado en el sistema"

"Eres la reina de la tecnología ¿no puedes desbloquearlo?"

"Si las cámaras no grabaron no puedo hacer nada, lo siento"

"¿A quién le interesa los papeles del caso de Emily? ¡No puedo entenderlo!" Agradezco que la guarida de García está repleta de muñecos entrañables y adorables, de luces de colores agradables porque si no lo estaría destrozando todo. Penélope se levanta de su silla y me abraza por mi  
espalda.

"Nuestra chica tiene más enemigos de lo que pensábamos" Me doy la vuelta para enfrentarla y sonrío al escuchar Nuestra chica, y doy un beso en su frente. "Ahora ve a encontrarte con tu ex suegra" Ella se ríe y ni me molesto en corregirla, la embajadora nunca fue mi suegra.

Con resignación abandono la guarida de García, no comprendo quién más puede interesarle este caso en el FBI. ¿Quizá algún cotilla que lo ha visto en la tele? ¡Qué tontería! Nadie se colaría en el despacho de alguien para robar los papeles de un caso simplemente por cotilleo.

Sólo espero que el café consiga despertarme algo más ya que la entrevista como Hotch llama a estos interrogatorios que no son oficiales, ni autorizados. La embajadora aceptó venir de buena fe, simplemente para ayudar a su única hija. Bueno, no exactamente su única hija.

Entro a la sala por la que puedo ver la entrevista a través del cristal, allí está Reid memorizando todo, y le miro al pelo, aún no me acostumbro a ver ese corte de pelo en él.

"¿Cómo va?"

"Están comenzando, son preguntas básicas"

Observo que Elizabeth Prentiss no está cómoda, está mirando con espectación cualquier movimiento que hace Hotch o Rossi en la sala, su pierna no deja de moverse a una velocidad increíble, aunque Elizabeth es bastante joven más joven de lo que yo creía, tuvo a Emily a una pronta edad, sin embargo me pregunto cuántos años tendría cuando tuvo a Diane

Sigo sin poder creer que mi Emily tenga una hermana de la cual no sabe nada y lo poco que conoce no pueden traer buenos recuerdos.

"Señora embajadora, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio al Embajador francés, el señor Marec" Pregunta Rossi y Hotch apunta en una pequeña libreta

"La última vez que hablé con Antoine hace unos treinta años, verle fue hace unos cinco en un acto político"

"Morgan, cuando contesta deja quieta la pierna, cuando comienzan a hablar Rossi o Hotch la mueve"

"Eso muestra que tiene miedo a qué se puede preguntar" Cojo un micrófono y se lo comunico a Hotch mediante el pinganillo. Él mira hacia el cristal y asiente, va a dejarse de rodeos.

"Embajadora Prentiss, en la autopsia de la secuestradora de su hija Emily Prentiss, los forenses han averiguado que su hija y Diane Marec comparten ADN. ¿Sabe lo que quiero decir?"

Elizabeth se moja los labios con el vaso de agua le da un buen trago, casi lo vacía. El nerviosismo en ella aumenta

"Emily… es mi hija"

"Eso lo sabemos pero Diane…" Rossi se acerca un poco más a la embajadora incluso roza su mano, él quiere que ella se sienta cómoda no sólo por ser su amiga sino también por ser la madre de alguien a la que considera una hija, Rossi necesita saber todo, necesita poner a salvo a su agente favorita.

"Emily es mi hija, pero Ethan no es su padre" Rossi le alcanza un pañuelo. "Su padre es Antoine"

Noto que mi corazón está hecho pedazos, no quiero imaginar cuando Emily se entere, es toda una vida engañada.

"¿Y Diane?" Pregunta Hotch bastante calmado

"Es la hija de su mujer, cuando él y yo estuvimos juntos él estaba casado, él juraba que dejaría a su mujer y yo era joven. Me lo creí y finalmente me enteré que estaba embarazada de Emily y mis padres querían que estuviera con Ethan"

"Está bien, Liz" Rossi se sentó lo más cerca de ella posible y limpió una lágrima.

"Ethan y yo vamos a divorciarnos, no es lo más correcto pero no puedo estar con él más"

Hotch resopla justo delante del cristal, Reid y yo sabemos perfectamente lo que quiere decir. No le gusta meterse en la privacidad de la gente, sin embargo su trabajo le ha llevado a ello demasiadas veces, pero esta vez no es una simple víctima y desconocida sino que es su amiga.

"Embajadora, ¿cree que Diane podría haber asesinado a su padre?" Ella frunce el ceño y mira a Rossi. Ella estaba sorprendida.

"¡No lo creo! Ella y Antoine no tenían la mejor relación pero matar a un padre… eso nadie lo haría"

"¿Conocía si Diane tenía algún trastorno, algún problema mental?"

"Agente Hotchner, no sé nada de esa mujer, su padre no hablaba conmigo, yo no le iba a preguntar por su hija cuando él ni me miraba y nunca llamó a mi hija Emily. Pero si esa mujer secuestró a mi hija y es la culpable de que ella esté al saber dónde, le aseguro que sí tenía un problema"

Me sorprende lo rápido que puede cambiar la actitud humana en apenas minutos. Nerviosismo, tristeza y culpabilidad, ira…

"¿Sabe dónde está Emily?" Hotch acaba de romper su propia promesa

"Si supiera dónde está, estaría con ella. He cometido demasiados errores con ella"

"Morgan, la embajadora antes de contestar ha movido los ojos hacia su lado izquierdo, eso indica que ha accedido a su lado creativo de su cerebro, por tanto estaba buscando una excusa lo suficientemente coherente ¡Emily está a salvo!" Él se abalanza hacia mí y le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda, ahora mismo él está eufórico.

Mientras Reid está saltando abrazado a mí, veo que Hotch abandona la sala y rápidamente salgo a encararlo.

"¿Qué coño ha sido eso? ¡Con que no ibas a preguntar sobre ella!"

"Morgan... tengo supervisores, no puedo cubrirla demasiado tiempo y más si viene alguien directo como es su madre, lo siento"

Hotch se dirige a su oficina para coger la documentación del caso y poder tener una reunión informativa en pocos minutos. No oculto mi enfado dando un golpe en la pared, debería dejar de hacerlo, mi madre dice que parezco un bebé en plena rabieta, y tiene razón.

"Agente Morgan" Me doy la vuelta para ver los ojos negros que me recuerdan a Emily, tienen más arrugas y los párpados algo más caídos pero el brillo es el mismo. "Sé que puedo confiar en usted, mi hija me lo dijo"

"¿Ha estado con ella? ¿Está bien?"

"Todo lo bien que se puede estar huyendo y sin poderse fiar de su sombra" Baja la mirada con tristeza y llega a tocarme el antebrazo, me sorprendo de los gestos parecidos entre las dos mujeres Prentiss. "Ethan la echó de mala manera, le dio unos cuatro millones de dólares, ella me dijo que me llamaría pero lleva tres días sin llamarme"

"¿Qué quiere que haga?"

"Ayudarla"

Voy a reaccionar a la petición pero JJ viene a llamarme la atención por no estar en la sala de conferencias, me disculpo con la mirada y sonrío a la embajadora.

Elizabeth Prentiss, una mujer de la cual dijeron que era fría y calculadora, su propia hija la definía así. Esa mujer no dio el amor que necesita una hija en la infancia y mucho menos en la adolescencia. No fue el paño de lágrimas de Emily, nunca estuvo allí para ver sus dibujos y colgarlos en la nevera, nunca estuvo allí cuando se quejaba de la nueva escuela. Yo puedo ver que ella se arrepiente de todo eso. Pero también sé la historia que hay detrás y puedo comprender que no debió ser fácil, mentir a un hombre dándole la mejor noticia que se le puede dar, mintiendo a tu hija durante cuarenta y cuatro años simplemente para protegerla y sentirse como un trapo sucio al ver al hombre que alguna vez amaste y él te ignore. Elizabeth ha aprendido una lección y es que tiene que ser una madre y ha comenzado por cambiar su comportamiento.

Reid está colocando fotos sobre una pizarra transparente, todos están alrededor de la mesa con su café y su tablet.

"¿En qué año se casaron Diane y Clyde?" Pregunta Hotch mientras yo tomo asiento.

"Enero de 2014, señor" Responde García

"¿Cuándo muere el embajador?" Penélope teclea en su ordenador, cada día sus dedos corren más deprisa si fuera posible

"Agosto de 2014"

"Tiempo más que suficiente para planear un asesinato" Digo

"García, mira a ver si Diane tenía algún problema mental diagnosticado"

"No hay constancia de eso"

"¿Quién acudió al entierro del embajador?" Rossi se acaricia la perilla, parece que se le enciende la bombilla cuando hace eso

"Emm… Elizabeth no fue, ni Emily tampoco, pero… ¡Fue Ethan Prentiss!"

"¿Qué se le perdió allí?"

"Puede ser simple relación diplom…" El teléfono interrumpe lo que estaba diciendo, veo que es un número desconocido y dudo si cogerlo. JJ me pellizca por debajo de la mesa y le miro molesto, ella no para de hacerme gestos pero no comprendo qué es lo que quiere decir, finalmente decido salir de la sala para contestar, contradecir a JJ no trae nada bueno.

Fuera de la sala miro otra vez el número y dudo.

"Agente Morgan" Escucho una risa detrás del aparato, es la risa más bonita que he escuchado nunca. "¿Eres tú?" Pregunto incrédulo y pongo rumbo a la oficina, no quiero que nadie escuche.

"Sí, soy yo" Después de tres días escucho su voz y me tiemblan las manos y las piernas y comienzo a sudar hasta tal punto que se me resbala el móvil.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sinceramente, he estado mejor" Se me rompe el alma escucharla tan desanimada, tan rota. "Te dije que te llamaría"

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Pues, ahora, estoy en un motel, no te sé decir dónde pero después de conducir casi dieciséis horas necesitaba descansar" Me encanta escucharla hablar, podría pasarme todo el día así "Derek"

"Dime, princesa"

"Tengo que pedirte un favor enorme"

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Necesito tu ayuda, estoy en problemas, tienes que venir ¿podré contar contigo?"

"Siempre"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Punto de vista de Derek**_

* * *

Introduzco la llave en la cerradura y tomo aire para relajarme antes de abrir completamente la puerta. No sé qué es lo que debo decir para disculparme, creo que me voy a ir sin que ella me perdone y la verdad que no sé cuánto tiempo estaré lejos de mi casa.

Pero todo es por ayudarla.

La casa se encuentra en total y absoluto silencio, no hay ni una sola luz encendida. Recorro la casa y me doy cuenta que no hay nadie. Saco la maleta del armario y meto algo de ropa, mis cosas de aseo, una foto de mi hijo, el cargador del móvil y la documentación del caso que Emily me ha pedido.

Sé perfectamente por qué quiere saber todo lo relacionado con su caso, ella va a luchar hasta el final para hallar al verdadero culpable de todo esto. Ella quiere ver entre rejas a la persona o personas que le han hecho sufrir tanto.

Veo en la cómoda la foto del equipo durante la cena en la boda de JJ. Acaricio la imagen de Emily, parecía tan asustada… Y lo peor es que tiene que aveeiguar que su padre no es su padre biológico, que su madre la ha mentido durante toda su vida.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Doy un salto debido al susto y la imagen cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos

"Savannah" las palabras no me salen por los nervios y ella está mirándome y al segundo mira mi maleta "Tengo que tomar un tiempo, alejarme de todo esto, nos está afectando" Gran parte de esta frase se lo he dicho a Hotch hace unas horas cuando le comuniqué que necesitaba vacaciones por unos meses, él no me creyó en nada pero permitió que me fuera sin tener que dar más explicaciones.

"¿Cómo? ¿Me vas a dejar sola con todo esto? ¡Tienes un hijo, Derek! ¡Una puta responsabilidad!"

"No os voy a dejar"

"¿Y por qué tengo la sensación de que lo estás haciendo ahora?" Savannah se metió en el baño y yo me quedé pasmado mirando la puerta, no pensaba en nada y mis piernas se movieron hacia el pequeño bebé que aún estaba sentado en su cochecito.

"Hank, bebé" Digo con entusiasmo mientras le cojo en brazos "Papá se tiene que ir pero tu no llores por mí, yo estaré aquí dentro de nada y jugaremos mucho juntos y te enseñaré a caminar y a jugar al fútbol. Ahora vas a ser un bebé grande y no le vas a dar mucho trabajo a mamá, eh" Mi hijo parece ni entender lo que le acabo de decir porque tiene una sonrisa, le doy un beso en la mejilla y le llevo a su cuna. Allí lo arropo y le doy el peluche que le regaló mamá, él no puede dormir sin ese peluche. "Te quiero mucho, hijo"

No me separo de él hasta que no está completamente dormido y cuando vuelvo a mi habitación me encuentro a Savannah sentada mirando a la nada

"He visto las noticias, tu amiga es una puta delincuente, espero que déis con ella y la metáis entre rejas. En eso consiste tu trabajo ¿no?" Noto cómo la rabia se va acumulando en mi pecho, no puedo soportar escuchar esto sobre Emily. Trago saliva y aprieto la mandíbula para tragarme la ira y continúo metiendo algún jersey en la maleta. "¿Dónde vas a ir?"

Digo lo primero que me viene a la mente "Italia" Cierro la maleta y cojo el pasaporte del cajón de la mesita de noche. Antes de salir por la puerta vuelvo sobre mis pies "Savannah no quiero irme así, necesito pensar, nos estamos haciendo daño y esta es la única solución que encuentro" Sé que ella está a punto de llorar y en este momento no me siento capaz de decirla 《te quiero》no puedo acercarme a ella y actuar como si no pasara nada como he estado haciendo durante algunos meses atrás.

Dejo atrás mi casa y el taxi me lleva al aeropuerto. Me parece todo un sueño, un sueño del que momento no quiero despertar. Porque después de más de un año de reducir mis salidas nocturnas, ni salir con el equipo después de un duro caso y dirigirme a casa porque tenía que estar con mi familia, por fin, voy a sentirme libre. No es que no quiera a mi familia, sólo es que necesito un tiempo para mí.

La familia que hemos creado Savannah y yo es lo más bonito que me ha pasado.

Pero mi libertad, mi sueño, quiero que dure, porque voy a estar junto a Emily, da igual los años que pasen, la gran amistad y de sentimientos no resueltos con ella, no importa nuestra relación puramente sexual, no importa nada más. Solo quiero salvarla y traerla paz, la paz que necesita.

Llego al aeropuerto y en mi estómago comienzan a aflorar sensaciones extrañas, indefinibles porque suceden a la vez. Me siento emocionado y triste, nervioso y ansioso, miedoso y feliz, aliviado y molesto.

Y sintiendo todo esto, me subo al avión. Un avión que me llevará a Marruecos, donde me espera mi princesa. Observo por la ventanilla como voy dejando atrás Estados Unidos y veo el mar, mejor dicho el océano.

"¿Vas a visitar a tu novia?" Me pregunta de repente una señora mayor que está sentada a mi lado. Yo me río tímidamente

"Bueno… no es mi novia, es una buena amiga" La señora frunce el ceño

"Y tanto. Son casi 11 horas de vuelo para verla"

"Ella necesita ayuda, se ha metido en un pequeño problema y…" La señora me interrumpe

"¡Shh! ¡No digas más! Y corres a ayudarla… ¿Cuál es vuestra historia?"

"¿Historia? Nosotros no tenemos historia, simplemente somos amigos" Ella suelta varias carcajadas adorables y yo comienzo a ponerme rojo.

"¡Oh, sí, por supuesto que tenéis historia! Y vas a comenzar por dónde os conocisteis" Me muerdo la lengua y finalmente comienzo a contarle "Nuestra historia" sigo convencido de que eso no existe pero a medida que avanzo con nuestras vivencias y la mujer va mostrando más y más interés, me doy cuenta de que a lo mejor sí existe algo.

"¿Y ella murió?"

"No, señora, eso creí durante siete largos meses, pero ella estaba viva, tuvo que fingir su muerte por su propia seguridad" La mujer pone una mano en mi hombro.

"Tuvo que ser duro ¿qué pasó después?"

Increíblemente cuento todo, pasando por su muerte, a nuestros entrenamientos en nuestros días libres, a nuestra compenetración en los casos, en nuestros flirteos y en nuestras bromas más estúpidas. Esta ese momento en el que tengo que hablar de la boda de JJ, cuando me dijo que se iba porque no era feliz, cuando mi corazón se partió en miles de pedazos y estoy empezando a creer que nunca sanó del todo.

"¿Y qué ocurrió?"

"Decidió irse, ella no era feliz aquí. Después de eso ella ha estado en Londres durante cuatro años y yo… me he casado y he tenido un hijo"

"¿Os habíais visto antes?"

"Por supuesto, solo que… nada fue lo mismo" Ella mira a otro lado y niega con la cabeza. Las azafatas nos dicen que nos pongamos los cinturones porque vamos a aterrizar en Marruecos.

"No es justo… ¡exijo un final feliz!" Yo la sonrió y cuando me doy cuenta, ella se está llendo, no me dio tiempo a despedirme. Suspiro y yo también voy bajando del avión para dirigirme a recoger mi maleta. Mientras estoy esperando, miro a mi alrededor, es una gente tan distinta… me gusta esto. Nunca había estado en África.

Cuando ya he cogido mi maleta y voy hacia la salida veo que hay una floristería y compró algunas margaritas amarillas, son sus favoritas. Son sencillas y llamativas. Al igual que ella.

Los nervios que siento ahora son una tontería con lo que sentía antes de salir de los Estados Unidos. Cuanto más cerca estoy de la puerta más puedo sentir que está aquí conmigo, puedo sentir su perfume y de repente, ahí está en frente de mí, con ropa diferente y peinado diferente.

Lleva una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros, está apoyada en una valla y está fumando. Su pelo está más corto que la última vez pero sigue estando a la altura de los hombros, y se ha vuelto a poner su flequillo.

Estoy paralizado, la imagen de una perfecta -y destrozada- Emily Prentiss está en frente de mí. Ella me mira y su rostro se ilumina, la luz resalta sus ojos y su sonrisa. Tira rápidamente el cigarro y viene corriendo hacia mí. Muy rápido. Mi corazón late desenfrenado. Y cuando quiero reaccionar, ella está en mis brazos y yo sujetándola. Me abraza con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que pienso que me va a dejar moratones.

"Por fin estás aquí" Me susurra al oído sin soltarme

"Siempre" Por fin me mira a los ojos y rápidamente se fija en el ramo de flores que llevo conmigo

"¿Son para mí?"

"Por supuesto" Ella las observa y no dice nada, pongo un dedo en su barbilla y consigo que ella vuelva a posar sus ojos llorosos en mí. Una lágrima hace su camino por la mejilla blanca y ligeramente colorada y yo consigo eliminarla con una suave acaricia.

"Vamos al coche, aún nos quedan unas horas de viaje" Ella intenta sonreír. "¿Has tenido un buen vuelo?"

"Sí… ha sido… entretenido"

"Oh sí, debe haber sido igual que ver un partido de los Chicago Bears" Dice con ironía

"Ha sido incluso mejor, además ¿desde cuando sabes de fútbol?"

"¡Cállate y sube al coche!" Mientras conduce yo no paro de mirarla, tiene grandes ojeras bajo los ojos bien disimuladas con el maquillaje, los golpes están bastante curados, los cortes de los brazos no se notan tampoco, lo único nuevo es el retorno del vicio que le costó tanto dejar: el tabaco.

Sólo la vi fumar una vez y fue después de la muerte de Hailey, aunque esa vez he de confesar, que yo la acompañé. Emily siempre dijo que el tabaco era por mostrar rebeldía contra sus padres en la adolescencia y que ahora simplemente era un tranquilizante para ella. Este vicio lo apunte en mi lista de 《 _ayudar a Emily con…_ 》

"¿Dónde vamos, agente Prentiss?" Bromeo.

"Tánger, ¿lo conoces?"

"Nunca había estado en África"

"Genial, me encantan los novatos" Ella se ríe "He comprado una casa a unos diez metros de la orilla del mar, estaremos solos allí, aunque… en la casa, no"

"¿Quién estará con nosotros?" Ella se muerde el labio con nerviosismo.

"Mark, es justo, él estaba en mi equipo y conoce a gente, será de gran ayuda" Me espersba cualquier persona mejor antes que ese miserable, al que ya probó mi gran derechazo

"¿Mark? No creo que sea de gran ayuda, cuanta menos gente sepa tu paradero mejor"

"Ya me ha contado que no comenzásteis con buen pie ¿por qué le pegaste? Bueno… no me lo digas, no quiero saberlo" Caemos en un silencio incómodo, comienzo a preguntarme cómo coño le digo todo lo que tiene que saber. Va ser un proceso duro por el que tiene que pasar. Ella me ha traído aquí para hacer justicia, y para hacerlo tiene que saber todo detalle de la investigación.

Ella lidiará con todos sus problemas y yo con el imbécil de Mark. No sé qué es lo que me da más rabia si que Emily lo hubiera llamado al igual que a mí o que él hubiera tenido lo más cercano a una relación con ella.

"¿Cómo has estado?"

"Pues… he estado peor. En serio, cuando papá me dijo que me fuera pensé que iba a morir en el intento pero aquí estoy, junto a ti, con más ganas de vivir que nunca"

"El equipo te echa de menos, siguen intentando averiguar cualquier cosa para ayudarte"

"Diles que no hagan nada, porque soy culpable" Sacudo la cabeza con incredulidad, la miro pero no hace ningún gesto solo está pendiente de la carretera

"¿Qué coño estás diciendo? No, Emily, tú no has hecho nada"

"Sí, firmé un papel, pero tenía que salvarla, Derek"

"¿Salvar? ¿A quién?"

"A mi hija" Me siento como si me acabara de pegar una patada en el estómago, no sólo me tengo que hacer a la idea de que Emily tiene algo que ocultar sino que tiene una hija de la que no sabía de su existencia "A los 15 años, me quedé embarazada, la tuve y mi padre la dio en adopción, nunca se lo perdonaré"

"Joder, Emily, lo siento…"

"El plan es encontrar los archivos y eliminar mi firma, el problema es que hay muchísima gente importante metida en esto, no va a ser fácil pero si en cualquier momento quieres irte… lo entenderé" Tiene su mano derecha apoyada en la palanca de marchas y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos

"Nunca te dejaré sola"

Sé perfectamente que Emily confía en mí, lo ha demostrado varias veces a lo largo de nuestra amistad, pero sobretodo confesándome que es madre al igual que yo. Cierro los ojos, fugazmente aparece la imagen de Clyde Easter riéndose en mu cara que mató a mi hijo, el bebé que Emily y yo creamos gracias a nuestro amor. Ella y yo podríamos haber sido padres juntos, y no como ahora que lo somos pero separados.

* * *

Las vistas que estoy apreciando ahora mismo es lo más bonito que he visto nunca, Emily me arrastra con su mano hacia el agua, la arena quema mis pies y pronto se calma cuando el agua salada los moja. A nuestra derecha hay grandes rocas que hacen que la pequeña cala se convierta aún un poco más privada. Miro a Emily que está sonriendo ampliamente a la inmensidad del mar mientras sigue sujetándo mi mano.

"Esa es nuestra casa" Dice señalando a una pequeña casa blanca a escasos metros de nosotros, es bastante antigua, con ventanas estilo árabe, sólo tiene una planta.

"Necesita varios arreglos" Emily suelta una carcajada

"Creo que esta casa es una metáfora de mi vida"

"Si trabajamos podemos arreglarla" Levanto las cejas hacia ella y ella asiente.

Abre la puerta de la casa y desde dentro es todavía más pequeña de lo que parecía, tiene un pequeño salón y justo al lado la cocina, un baño pequeño y dos habitaciones.

"Quiero que veas esto" Ella me guía a una puerta de metal, la abre y hay unas escaleras que nos llevan al sótano. Hay una gran mesa con carpetas, en la pared, unos mapas y algunas fotos de gente que no conozco y ella abre un baúl.

"¿Qué hay ahí?" Ella sonríe y me enseña lo que hay dentro, 4 pistolas, 3 ametralladoras y cargadores de munición.

"El enemigo al que nos enfrentamos es muy poderoso" Estoy incrédulo ante esta habitación, en apenas unas horas ella ha montado una sala de investigación. "Necesito tu ayuda, esto no va a ser fácil y te repito puedes irte cuando quieras" Acaricio sus mejillas con ambas manos y niego con la cabeza. Estoy muy cerca de ella y mis instintos más primitivos me están controlando y acaricio su nariz con mi nariz, observo como ella se lame los labios y yo no puedo resistirme más. La beso suavemente.

"Sólo podemos vencer si permanecemos unidos"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Punto de vista de Emily**_

* * *

La arena y el agua salada junto a un amanecer me parece la combinación perfecta, son unos momentos que me transmiten una paz absoluta, en el que puedes olvidar todo lo vivido y simplemente disfrutar con los milagros de la naturaleza.

El sonido de las olas rompiendo justo enfrente de mí es lo más maravilloso que he escuchado nunca, me tumbo en la arena, siento como mis músculos se relajan y cierro los ojos para conciliar el sueño que aún no he sido capaz de conciliar.

Pero es inútil, porque la figura que observo corriendo por la orilla, salpicando pequeñas gotas de agua cuando sus pies pisan el suelo y cada vez está más cerca de mí, me tiene en vilo. Porque se supone que esto no debía ser así, nos juramos que la noche de la boda de JJ sería la última sin embargo fracasamos en el intento, porque después de dejarme sola en el aeropuerto y no dar señales por ahí, decidí embarcar con destino a Londres y semanas después él estaba allí con Penélope, rompimos la promesa.

He fracasado muchas veces en mi vida pero nunca llegará a un número tan elevado como lo he hecho con Derek Morgan. Promesas a mí misma durante años con que no se volvería a repetir pero bastaba una pequeña excusa, como un duro caso, una botella de alcohol o simplemente el miedo a las tormentas, para caer rendida a sus pies de nuevo.

Tener que compartir habitación con él me ha hecho saber que él tampoco durmió mucho, verle salir de la habitación a las cinco de la mañana, afirma mi teoría y verle apenas a las seis en punto corriendo es lo más maravilloso que he visto nunca, incluso mejor que el amanecer en la playa, en Tánger.

En cuanto se acerca a mí, la relajación que sentía se esfuma, mis músculos se vuelven tensos y mi actitud a la defensiva.

Pero su cuerpo sudoroso y su respiración acelerada están tan cerca… puedo ver cómo algunas gotas caen por su torso desnudo de color, perdiéndose finalmente en su pantalón y pese al cansancio nunca pierde esa gran sonrisa y mis deseos más salvajes emergen simplemente con su toque.

"Buenos días, princesa, ¿dormiste bien?" Su gesto me dice que sabe que no he dormido en absoluto pero simplemente sonrío y asiento.

Él se sienta al lado de mí, tan cerca que no cabe nada entre nosotros, ni siquiera el aire. Y coge mi mano, juega con mis dedos acariándolos.

"Emily, tenemos que hablar"

"Detesto esa frase" Suelta aire por la nariz formando una pequeña risa, pero pronto cambia.

"Yo…"

"Tú nada, se acabó eso de robarme besos ¿me entiendes? Porque luego no puedo dormir pensando en tu mujer y tu hijo… Yo no quiero esto"

"Yo soy el primero que no quiere, pero cuando te miro y te tengo tan cerca hay algo que me dice 'Lánzate' y no puedo resistirme"

"Tendrás que hacerlo, Derek, tenemos que cumplir con nuestra promesa"

"Esa promesa está rota desde que nos vimos en Londres"

"Pues esta vez no se romperá" Sin darle tiempo a responder me levanto y sacudo la poca arena que ha quedado en mi cuerpo, me preparo un café y me dirijo a mi guarida particular, no es agradable como la de García sino que contiene pizarras enteras con mis pecados y de los que consideraba amigos.

Me apoyo en la mesa y observo las fotos de las víctimas, pocas coincidencias hay entre ellos, lo único en común es el estatus social, poder político y económico. Toda la información que es posesión de la Interpol la he conseguido a través de Mark, a quien llamé después de JJ y me consiguió esta casa a un precio bastante bajo, aunque teniendo en cuenta los muebles que tiene, las paredes sucias, alguna marca de gotera en el techo… es razonable.

"¡Jefa!" grita el hombre que está bajando las escaleras alegremente y con los brazos abiertos.

"¡Te he dicho que no me llames 'jefa', ya no hace falta!"

"Veo que has hablado con tu amiguito, esta vez no me ha dado un puñetazo de recibimiento" Alzó las cejas y pongo una sonrisa divertida. "¿La casa está a tu gusto?"

"Sí… teniendo en cuenta que soy una delincuente a la fuga es incluso mejor que lo que se ve en las películas. Gracias"

"No digas eso, demostraremos la verdad, tú, yo y el guaperas de la playa"

"Te aconsejo que no caigas en sus encantos" Mark y yo estamos riéndonos cuando llega Derek con un gesto serio, ese gesto lo ha estado haciendo durante años cuando yo hablaba con los detectives y agentes que nos encontrábamos en nuestro camino cuando trabajaba en la UAC.

A ese gesto nunca le puse buena cara pero por dentro mi cuerpo ardía en la felicidad de que él me sentía como suya. Esta vez no es diferente.

Mark le cede la mano en forma de saludo y Derek la aprieta con bastante fuerza y empiezo a pensar que estoy rodeada de demasiada testosterona, la pelea por quién será el macho alfa no ha hecho nada más que comenzar

"Todo olvidado, Derek" Dice Mark con una sonrisa

"Sí…" Él no contesta muy convencido pero al menos, ahora, reina la paz

"¿Has traído lo que te pedí?"

"Por supuesto" Él abre la mochila que traía con él. Y Derek se acerca más a mí para ver. Mark saca un montón de tarjetas. "Este es el carné de identidad, el pasaporte, tarjeta sanitaria, tarjeta de crédito, cuenta bancaria, y las escrituras de este desastre de casa" Derek llega antes a coger las tarjetas y me mira, el arde en el enfado

"¡¿Lauren Reynolds?! ¿No te acuerdas de lo que sufrimos con esta mierda de nombre? ¡Joder, Emily!" Le cojo las tarjetas de su propia mano con demasiada brusquedad.

"Estoy sufriendo también con mi propio nombre, es simplemente una identidad, yo soy la misma" Digo golpeando continuamente mi pecho, tras quedárme a centímetros de él y resoplar con furia decido enseñarle lo que años atrás Mark y yo descubrimos. Para lo que verdaderamente estamos aquí, escondidos, los tres.

"Es una organización, el modus operandi coincide en la mayoría de los asesinatos, en diferentes países"

"Podría ser un asesino internacional, Clyde y Catherine eran los culpables"

"Sí, Derek, pero todas las muertes han supuesto el ascenso de otras personas, acabar con algún que otro escándalo político o cosas así" No le veo muy convencido pero finalmente asiente, trabajar con él ha sido algo que he extrañado demasiado. "Y además están las impunidades firmadas, tiene que haber varias personas encargadas no solo ellos dos"

"Y… ¿crees que podremos sólo nosotros tres?" Dice Mark con un tono algo incrédulo.

"Somos los cuatro fantásticos" Respondo

"¿Cuatro?" Derek parece burlarse de mis matemáticas

"Puede que haya convencido a una cierta rubia de Quantico para que nos ayude" Muerdo la manzana de mi desayuno y sonrío satisfecha ya que ellos se han quedado con la boca abierta. Sí, cuatro contra un número elevado de personas distribuídas por todo el mundo. Pero la unión hace la fuerza.

"Muy bien leamos los informes y después discutimos a ver qué es lo que pensamos ¿estáis de acuerdo?"

"Sí, jefa"

Cuando llevo más de tres folios levanto la cabeza del papel y veo que Derek no para de mirarme, comienzo a ruborizarme al saber que me observa pero su cara es inexpresiva, mueve los ojos entre el informe y yo, es como si estuviera librando una batalla interior, como si tuviera la necesidad de contar algo.

Cierra la carpeta y yo vuelvo rápidamente la vista al folio para intentar disimular y me coje la mano inclinándose sobre la mesa para hablarme.

"Tengo que decirte algo" Su rostro está bastante pálido y su gesto es preocupante, nunca le había visto así. "En privado" Susurra

"Derek, si tiene que ver con el caso dilo ya, si no puede esperar" Exijo rotundamente

"Es que es algo muy chocante que creo que es mejor que sepas a solas" Se le escapa una sonrisa de medio lado que me mata y noto que sigue jugando con mis dedos. Finalmente niego con la cabeza y rio

"Emily, yo no debería ser la persona que deba contártelo, y sé que va a ser complicado de entender pero…" Mi sonrisa se fue eliminando poco a poco, no le estaba resultando nada fácil contar lo que quería decir, él estaba muy serio más de lo que nunca recuerdo y sudando, mucho, demasiado, yo culpaba al calor pero parece que es otro el causante

"Debería decirte esto en otras circunstancias, en otro momento y no tan forzado" Me estoy empezando a poner nerviosa hay tantas cosas que están cruzando por mi mente que pueden ser. Él traga saliva y lame sus labios "Emily, tu padre es… es el embajador, Antoine Marec" No se escucha ni una mosca hasta que suelto una carcajada.

"Qué estás diciendo… la perfecta Elizabeth Prentiss engañando a su marido, ¡venga ya!" Pero al ver que el rostro de Derek sigue siendo el de un hombre preocupado y angustiado empiezo a creer que es verdad. Rápidamente mi actitud cambia, retiro a una velocidad relámpago mi mano de la mano de Derek y doy una patada a la silla haciéndola caer "¡¿Por qué?!" Grito, esto debe ser un sueño. Sí, debe ser eso. Sin embargo, pronto siento las fuertes manos de Mark sobre mis hombros y Derek está delante de mí.

"Sí, princesa, grita, rompe cosas, desahógate, entiendo lo difícil que debe ser esto"

"¿Entiendes? ¿Qué entiendes? ¡Derek, que he crecido creyendo que mi padre era un monstruo y aguantando sus desprecios y ni quiera es mi padre! ¿Cómo lo vas a entender?" Siento como mi vista se va nublando y mis piernas están temblando, al igual que todo mi cuerpo, mi respiración está tremendamente acelerada y estoy llorando y a la vez estoy gritando.

Derek me sujeta por mis mejillas y aprovecha para acariciarlas "La autopsia de Catherine reveló que teníais un ADN similar, ella era hija de Antoine, ella era tu media hermana" Mis piernas fallan pero los dos hombres que me acompañan reaccionan a tiempo para cogerme.

"Emily ¡respira!" Dice Mark que me abanica con una carpeta.

"¡Haz esto conmigo! Respira y suelta el aire, repítelo varias veces" él lo hace conmigo y me guía con su mano y su voz.

"Mark, en una bolsa que contiene un montón de medicamentos, busca unos ansiolíticos ¡rápido!" Cuando gira su cuerpo para mirarme, lo abrazo con fuerza, cerrando mis puños creando arrugas en su camisa y amortiguando mis sollozos en su pecho.

"¿Por qué, Derek?" Es lo único que puedo articular mientras siento que su camisa se está manchando con mis lágrimas.

"Calma princesa… yo estoy aquí contigo" Sus manos haciendo círculos en mi espalda me ayudan a recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración.

"¿Es esto?" Escucho decir a Mark y siento como Derek asiente, no le dejo que se separe ni un sólo segundo de mí. Entonces siento cómo coloca sus manos en mis muslos y me levanta fácilmente, yo me aferro a él hasta que me deja tumbada en la cama.

"Tómate esto" Mark me da una pastilla y un vaso de agua, mientras Derek me acaricia el pelo. Mark sale de la habitación, se le notaba la preocupación por el temblor en su voz.

"Siento que te tengas que haber enterado así" Derek seguía acariciándome el pelo y le cojo por la muñeca

"No es tu culpa, además era fundamental para entender todo esto" Él asiente y apoya la barbilla contra el colchón "Derek" Le susurro y me acomodo para verle mejor "Bésame… por favor" Él me dedica una sonrisa tímida y se inclina hacia mí para rozar mis labios, ¡Dios! Necesito sentirme querida… abro la boca para ayudarle a profundizar el beso y cuando nuestras lenguas juegan a la par, el dolor que siento es equiparable a la felicidad que experimento al volver a besarlo. Todos los besos con él son tan diferentes en sí que es como besar a diferentes personas, pero cuando siento su aroma y sus manos bailando por mi cuello y mis caderas es como volver a experimentar por primera vez en el amor, haciéndome sentir una completa novata. Sin darme cuenta mis lágrimas caían haciendo que él se separe de mí y mirándome con cariño, cepilla mis lágrimas fuera y yo paso mi lengua por mis labios para seguir saboreando a Derek.

"Quédate conmigo" Susurro haciendo que su brazo rodee mi cintura

"No cabemos los dos en esta cama" Se ríe entre dientes y yo sigo tirando de su brazo hasta que cede a mis súplicas. Me arropa y me da un beso en la frente, se acurruca junto a mí y sus brazos me rodean fuertemente, me siento más protegida que nunca y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho. Él entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y voy cayendo en un profundo sueño gracias a los ansiolíticos y mi particular tratamiento: los brazos de Derek Morgan.

"Prométeme que vas a estar cuando me despierte" Digo cerrando los ojos

"No me voy a ninguna parte, princesa"

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Derek**

Cuando la respiración de Emily está a un ritmo constante y sumida en un sueño profundo salgo de la cama, pero antes beso la frente de Emily. Salgo de la habitación y veo a Mark sentado en el sillón, está leyendo la carpeta que traje de Quantico, la que redactamos todos y cada uno del equipo.

Él me mira por encima de la carpeta.

"¿Quién estaría interesado en los informes del caso para robarlos de tu despacho?"

"Cualquiera" Él se levanta bruscamente del sillón tirando al suelo la carpeta y se dirige como un relámpago al sótano y yo le sigo, está mirando el mapa y apuntando en un cuaderno.

"Se han producido asesinatos en Francia, Italia, Alemania, Inglaterra, Bélgica y España. Las autoridades de esos países están colaborando activamente con nosotros. En Estados Unidos aún no se ha producido ninguno y vosotros estáis colaborando…"

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

"Va a producirse un asesinato en Estados Unidos… pero ¿quién puede ser?" Nombres de personas de alto nivel pasan por mi cabeza, podría ser cualquiera, sin embargo caigo en alguien que ha pisado recientemente los Estados Unidos. Y parece que Mark y yo llegamos a la misma conclusión al mismo tiempo

"La Embajadora Prentiss "


	12. Chapter 12

_**Punto de vista de Derek**_

* * *

Llamo una y otra vez desesperadamente a JJ, pruebo en el teléfono del trabajo, el de su casa y el suyo personal pero no consigo dar con ella. Necesito hablar con alguien de confianza, tengo que conseguir que alguien localice a la madre de Emily antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Me doy por vencido con JJ y pruebo con García, posiblemente el equipo esté en algún caso. Después de varios pitidos molestos escucho su dulce voz

"¡Derek! ¡Que sepas que estoy muy enfadada contigo! ¡Te fuiste sin despedirte de mí! Además.."

"¡Shh! Sí, sí, lo sé, niña, ahora hay algo más importante que todo eso"

"¿Algo más importante que nuestro amor? Derek, te estás desmadrando ¿Dónde estás y con quién?"

"García, la embajadora Prentiss ¿sabes dónde está?" Digo desesperadamente, casi gritando al teléfono

"Uh, no, la última vez que la vi fue aquí, en Quantico ¿Por qué?" Penélope también se alteró debido a mi nerviosismo al teléfono

"¡Necesito que la localices y la pongas a salvo!"

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Te lo diré cuando esté allí, necesito una avión que me lleve a Estados Unidos" Mark me mira sorprendido y yo asiento, sé lo que estoy haciendo, y si quiero que la embajadora esté a salvo, debo ayudar al equipo a protegerla.

Cuando García me confirma que podré viajar dentro de dos días cuelgo el teléfono y me espera enfrentar a un Mark muy cabreado, aunque él no entenderá que todo lo que hago lo hago por Emily. No puedo permitir que sufra más, no puedo permitir que sufra perdiendo a su madre.

"¿Qué coño haces? ¡¿Vienes y al primer problema pegas la espantada?!"

"Hey, cálmate, todo lo que hago es por ella"

"Claro que sí, guaperas, vete a casa con tu mujercita, total no sería la primera vez que rompes el corazón de Emily" Da un golpe en la mesa y se gira bruscamente para enfrentarse a mí "¡Cómo hiciste hace cuatro años que la dejaste sola cuando más te necesitaba! Ella estaba embarazada ¿sabes? Y esperaba todos los días una llamada que nunca llegó" No hace falta que diga ni una sola palabra más para que mi puño golpee su mandíbula y él se eche hacia atrás debido al impacto "¡No la mereces, Derek Morgan!" Pone sus muñecas cubriendo su cara y responde dándome un puñetazo, segundos después mi nariz está empapada de sangre.

"Lo que te molesta es que nos queremos" Grito abriendo mis brazos y sacando pecho.

El salón de la casa es bastante pequeño, tan sólo tiene dos sofás y una pequeña mesa auxiliar y un mueble donde se encuentra la televisión antigua. No es el mejor lugar para rendir cuentas.

Paso el dorso de mi mano por mi nariz para limpiar la sangre y observo que él sigue a la defensiva. Lanzo un contraataque que consigue esquivar pero finalmente una patada mía le hace caer sobre la pequeña mesa partiéndola en pedazos. Él gime de dolor y tarda en levantarse, aprovecho la oportunidad para situarme encima y darle varios golpes

"¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que significa ella para mí!"

"Pero nunca estás a su lado, gilipollas" Consigue rodear mi cuello con las manos y dejo de golpearlo "Deberías irte ya a salvar a su mamá"

No puedo respirar, el aire no me llega y en mi afán por sobrevivir intento llegar a un jarrón que cayó pero no se rompió y lo estampo contra su cabeza haciendo que cayera exhausto al lado de mí.

Ambos tenemos sangre, ambos respiramos pesadamente buscando aire, y ambos hemos destrozado el salón de esta horrible casa.

"¡Eres un capullo, Mark!" Escupo retorciéndome en el suelo. Y él se ríe.

"¿Qué demonios? Decidme que ha habido un terremoto" Levantamos la cabeza tanto como el dolor nos permite y vemos a una Emily Prentiss echando humo y terriblemente sexy en unos pantalones cortos y el pelo desordenado. Acaba de despertar.

"Bueno, no me digáis nada, pero yo no voy a limpiar este desastre" Hace un gesto con la mano antes de volver a la habitación con un vaso de agua. "¡Sois idiotas!"

"Me ayudarás a limpiar al menos…" Sugiero como me levanto del suelo, él no parece muy contento con esto, él solo se preocupa por sus heridas

"Esto no va a quedar así"

"Por supuesto que no" Junto mi frente con la de él para provocarle pero rápidamente me separo al pensar en lo enfadada que estaría Emily, no ha sido el mejor momento para esto.

Sin mirarnos a la cara y dedicándonos palabras soeces y ofensivas, conseguimos llevar a la normalidad el pequeño salón, el cual ahora no tiene mesa ni decoración. Esa habitación es más horrible de lo que fue.

Mark se está desinfectando las heridas en el baño y admirándose en el espejo. Mi estómago no le soporta, pero esto no es un sentimiento que ha surgido ahora sino desde ese interrogatorio en Londres. Lo he intentado soportar pero hay veces que ni el amor te hace aguantar a cierto tipo de personas.

Y de repente me paro mirando la puerta en la que al otro lado está, seguramente, durmiendo mi princesa. Creo que acabo de pensar en la palabra amor. Algo que me llena de culpa teniendo en cuenta que yo no debería pensar, y mucho menos sentir algo más que afecto y cariño por Emily Prentiss, esa mujer que hace años estaba muriendo en mis brazos y le dije 'amiga', siempre la he considerado amiga hasta que se fue y supe que era algo más.

Entro en la habitación en la que entra poca luz, y lo primero que siento es que algo me golpea, miro al suelo y noto que es una almohada, me la ha tirado Emily.

"¡Vete!" Se escucha como muy enfadada a pesar de haberse tomado esas pastillas. "Joder, es que ni cinco minutos habéis durado bien sin mí" Y es que ese era el problema, que los dos ansiabamos a la misma mujer.

"Emily, ha sido una tontería, no te enfades, por favor"

"¿¡Qué no me enfade!? ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me enfade?! ¡Sois los únicos en los que confío, estoy sola en el mundo y solo os tengo a vosotros, y vosotros os aburrís y os pegais"

Ella rápidamente está tan cerca de mí y me coge violentamente por la barbilla "Tienes sangre" Se acerca al interruptor de la luz y la enciende. "Voy a curarte"

"El botiquín lo tiene Mark" Me río un poco

"¡Aaah! ¿Y tú crees que yo utilizo el mismo botiquín?" Abre el armario y saca un maletín mucho más grande y niego con la cabeza.

"No es justo, nosotros necesitamos eso también" Digo juguetonamente y ella lo abre, golpea la cama para que me siente junto a ella

"¿Ah sí? No lo creo… no creo que uséis esto" Se ríe mientras me enseña una caja de tampones "Ni estas tiritas para los tacones, o… espera un momento, ¿Derek Morgan utiliza tacones?"

"Te aseguro que no" Y golpeo con mi dedo índice la punta de su nariz "Aunque…" Busco entre las cosas del maletín "Tú no necesitas esto" Saco dos envoltorios de preservativos y ella se echa a reír a carcajadas

"Puede ser una emergencia" Me responde alzando las cejas y poniendo una sonrisa traviesa "Sin embargo, es una pena porque están caducados" Se encoge de hombros y comienza a empapar la gasa con el agua oxigenada para limpiarme las heridas.

"Sí, es una pena…" Susurro y rápidamente grito de dolor "¡Ay, escuece!"

"Si escuece es que está sanando, hombretón"

"Me has recordado a mi madre cuando solía limpiarme las heridas cuando era pequeño" Sopla el pequeño corte para que no me escueza y yo sonrió sin parar, ella se inclina más para seguir limpiándola, su camiseta se ahueca permitiéndome disfrutar de aquella vista, un precioso sujetador de encaje rosa.

"Estoy muy decepcionada contigo" Rápidamente mis ojos dejan de disfrutar para ver su propia tristeza en los ojos, le acaricio la mejilla "Me prometiste que te quedarías hasta que me despertara"

"Perdóname, surgió algo y…" Me muerdo el labio tratando de buscar alguna excusa válida y sobretodo creíble "Tengo que volver, Savannah me llamó, Hank está enfermo y debería ir"

"Claro, por supuesto, tienes que estar ahí con tu hijo ¿Cuándo te vas?"

"En dos días"

Ella asiente y se aleja de mí para volver a tumbarse en la cama "Podemos dormir hasta que tengamos que hacer la cena" Ella sujeta la sábana para que me meta en la cama junto a ella

"Es demasiado pequeña"

"Ya hemos probado que sí se puede dormir aquí" Sonríe y no puedo resistir, siempre haré lo que esta mujer pida, sea lo que sea.

Me doy la vuelta en la cama y noto la ausencia de Emily a mi lado, las sábanas siguen oliendo a ella, me deslizo fuera de las mantas y voy a la cocina, no hay nadie. La casa no es grande asi que imagino que puedo encontrarla fuera y deseo que esté en su mejor bikini tomando el sol, pero no, todo lo contrario, está vestida y riendo con Mark. Siento decirlo pero la punzada de celos que me entra es complicado de asimilar, ahora mismo podría partirle la cara de nuevo.

"Es que es increíble, todo comienza con el asesinato del que se supone que es mi padre ahora y resulta que mi supuesta hermana es la culpable de todo porque se casó con un demente como Easter" Ella toma un calada de su cigarro y lo exhala "Lo peor de todo es que cada vez comprendo menos todo esto"

"Dale tiempo al tiempo, todo se pondrá en su sitio"

"Mi sitio ahora debería ser la prisión y aquí estoy, disfrutando del sol, la arena, y una mierda de casa pero rentable"

Prefiero retirarme para no seguir ecuchando su conversación, en este momento sé lo que quiero hacer, sorprenderla con una cena increíble aunque tenga que comer con ese imbécil, pero ella me lo agradecerá.

Ojalá pudiera llamar a mi madre ahora mismo para saber qué es lo que debo cocinar, pero ella no estará de acuerdo con que cocine para otra mujer y que esté en otro país para ayudarla dejando a mi familia atrás. Y es que visto desde esta perspectiva siento que inconscientemente tomé la decisión de estar con Emily.

Estar con Emily, eso que estuve haciendo durante años convenciéndome de que no era serio, que no era nada, y que ahora es lo que más necesito.

Lo mejor para cenar es algo ligero, me decanto por una ensalada y algo de pescado, busco los ingredientes y no hay pescado. Muy bien, 'no desesperes Derek' pienso. 'Ponemos el doble de ensalada y listo'

Después de ver qué era lo que había en la nevera llego a la conclusión de que hay que comprar con urgencia.

"No sabía que estabas despierto" Yo asiento y la sonrio mientras corto la lechuga. "¿Vas a cocinar tú?"

"Sí, te vas a chupar los dedos"

"Bueno, no es que hayas elegido algo muy complicado" Se ríe mientras coge un trozo de lechuga. Observo lo sexy que es cuando se introduce el trozo de lechuga en su boca con el dedo.

"La lechuga esta rica con la hamburguesa, así no me gusta" Recuerdo que esto mismo dijo una vez después de un caso en el que fuimos a una hamburguesería con el equipo, es una lástima que no podamos volver a hacerlo. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No, no, gracias"

"Muy bien entonces me iré a sentar a la mesa y ya tu me traes la cena" Me guiña un ojo y sale de la cocina con aires de diva.

Termino la ensalada, tiene una presentación digna de restaurante de clase alta. Le hecho aceite para darle un toque Mediterráneo. Respiro hondo y salgo con tres platos al salón donde Emily está sentada cogiendo una copa de vino.

"Mark ha dicho que no va a cenar con un idiota como tú y que prefiere irse a no sé dónde, y antes de cerrar la puerta me ha dicho que te diga 'Vete a la mierda'"

"¿Y el vino?"

"Una mujer siempre tiene sus pequeños secretos"

Me siento al lado de ella y pongo mi plato en mis rodillas mientras escucho a Emily contarme historias, una de ellas es sobre su infancia en Francia, recalca el mal comportamiento de su padre y la continua ausencia de su madre, con la que en unos días tendré que reunirme para salvarla. No le hablo sobre ello en ningún momento, es mejor no preocuparla más.

Poco después ella me pregunta sobre mi hijo, yo le cuento cómo me sentí la primera vez que lo cogí y la primera vez que jugué con él, ella me mira triste pero siempre con una sonrisa.

Nunca me había sentido tan bien cenando en un sofá tan incómodo como este, una botella de vino y la mujer más atractiva que conozco y sin la molesta presencia del gilipollas de Mark.

Ella coge su copa de vino "Quiero brindar por el hijo de puta de Ethan Prentiss, y por todos los que me quieren ver muerta y por nuestra gran familia" Chocamos nuestras copas y bebemos.

"Yo quiero brindar por nosotros" Ella me mira por encima de la copa, sus ojos se clavan en los míos y asiente

"Por muchas noches como éstas" El dulce vino entra en mi boca y deja un buen sabor en mi paladar, sus labios están mojados del líquido rojo y lo elimina gracias a su lengua.

"O mejores" Mi mano va haciendo su camino por su rodilla, y su muslo hasta finalmente llegar a su cintura para llegar a tenerla lo más cerca posible.

No llevamos puestas nuestras mejores galas, solo un simple pijama, ni siquiera está maquillada o bien peinada, algo que a ella ni se le habría ocurrido antes. Esto no es para nada una cita. Es una simple cena que cada minuto que pasa se convierte en algo más sugerente.

Ella no se retira cuando me inclino para besarla. Ahora mismo podría hacer de todo menos pensar. Lamo su labio inferior para que ella permita que mi lengua explore el sabor de su boca. Y ella me deja

Esto no es buena idea pero ¿alguna vez he tenido buenas ideas? Esto es lo que deseo que ocurra.

Muerdo su labio y ella me responde con un pequeño gemido, casi inaudible. Dejo de prestar atención a su boca para introducir mi mano por la camiseta y acariciar su cintura mientras recorro besándo toda su mandíbula hasta que llego a su oído.

"Dime que pare y lo haré" Chupo su lóbulo de la oreja y sé perfectamente que ella ha negado.

"Quiero curar todas tus heridas, Emily" Sin darme cuenta ya estoy encima de ella y me quita la camiseta mientras miro a sus ojos negros. Tiene miedo. Acaricia mis pectorales hasta llegar a mis abdominales, su tacto causa que los pelos se me pongan de punta y haciendo que mis pantalones me queden más apretados.

"Derek, ¿estás seguro?" Con mi nariz acaricio su cuello y aprovecho para moderlo, dejar mi marca como si fuera un vampiro, marcarla como mía, porque ahora ella es totalmente para mí.

Le quito la camiseta para dejarla en el sujetador rosa. Voy besando todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a esa herida que hasta hace nada tenía una venda y peligrosamente a punto de infectarse, ahí el cristal se clavó en su piel y ahora sólo están mis besos sobre la cicatriz.

Con sus manos me guía de vuelta hacia su boca, me besa con fuerza con deseo, nunca antes me besó así. Ella consigue ponerse a horcajadas encima de mí. Mi mano acaricia toda su espalda, subiendo por su columna vertebral notable, mis dedos acariciando todas esas vértebras hasta que el enganche del sujetador detiene mi camino. Lo quito.

Puedo sentir como sus duros pezones entran en contacto con mi torso desnudo, esto me causa escalofríos. Y entonces ella se detiene con ojos culpables.

"Em,no, nosotros queremos esto"

"Lo sé" Ella se levanta de mi regazo para quitárse los pantalones mientras yo me los desabrocho y cuando va a volver a mi regazo, lo veo, un nuevo tatuaje. Un infinito en su cadera. Un tatuaje que simboliza que nuestro hijo será eterno, al igual, que los sentimientos que estamos volviendo a sentir.

Cuando me tumbo los muelles del sofá se clavan en mi espalda, ella está sentada en mí y acaricio su tatuaje con ternura, nunca supe sobre esto hasta hace unas semanas pero las lágrimas por haber perdido a nuestro bebé se acumulan en mis ojos, doy gracias a dios que ella se inclina para besar mi torso y no puede verme y escucho como gime al sentir mi erección.

"Creo que deberíamos terminar esto en la habitación" susurro acariciando su flequillo. Ella asiente. La mantengo en mis brazos durante el pequeño camino a la habitación, donde entre las sábanas nos demostramos que nuestra amistad siempre fue algo más, donde las heridas y cicatrices eran un buen lugar donde prestar más atención y por unos momentos entre el sudor, gritos y susurros pudimos olvidar.

Donde el sólo sexo se olvidó y se dejó de lado para hacer el amor.

* * *

N/A; No os olvideis de hacerme saber qué es lo que te ha parecido


	13. Chapter 13

_**Punto de vista de Derek**_

* * *

No nos arrepentimos. Por un momento cuando ambos caímos rendidos sobre las sábanas sin aliento creí sentirme culpable. Un gran manojo de nervios se acumuló en mi estómago, pensé que acababa de romper mi amistad con Emily, no fui capaz de mirarla, solo podía mirar al techo y tratar de no pensar, sin embargo ella me miró y sonrió tímidamente, su pelo desordenado caía sobre su pecho semi-desnudo y supe que todo estaba bien, más que bien. Pensé que sería muchísimo más complicado, pero cuando nos despertamos al día siguiente fue mucho más fácil. El día pasó rápido, entre besos y más rondas de hacer el amor, como si en un día quisiéramos compensar cuatro años de ausencia.

En estos momentos estoy a punto de aterrizar en Washington, donde JJ ha venido a recogerme y llevarme a la sede del FBI, mis "días de descanso" se han acabado y me tengo que centrar en mi objetivo: salvar a la embajadora Prentiss

Avanzo con mi maleta por el aeropuerto y JJ está esperándome. Ella viene hacia a mí con los brazos abiertos.

"¡Derek!" Me envuelve entre sus brazos. "¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"¡JJ, han sido como dos semanas, relájate!" Bromeo y ella me empuja riendo pero rápidamente ella me inspecciona la cara con preocupación. "¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te ha pegado Em?"

"No exactamente" Me río entre dientes

"Vayamos a la sede y nos cuentas todo… Bueno, quizá todo no…" Dice guiñándome el ojo. "No creo que quieran saber que estás ayudando a esconderse a Emily, ¿cómo está?"

"Tuve que contarle lo de su padre y Diane… se lo tomó muy mal, ha estado con ansiolíticos, lo que más me ha sorprendido ha sido que no ha preguntado sobre el tema.."

"¡Oh, Dios! No me gustaría estar en su lugar…"

En cuanto llegamos al coche, meto mi maleta en el maletero, y me subo al coche, llevo semanas sin conducir y JJ cede sin protestar, ella lo odia.

"¿Habéis podido averiguar algo?"

"El próximo objetivo será la embajadora…"

El camino hacia el FBI se me hace bastante corto, echaba de menos la compañía de JJ, su sinceridad, sus bromas, sus consejos… Ella me escucha todas mis dudas sobre mi relación con Emily, también me da algún consejo con Savannah. Dios, Savannah. Ella no se merecía esto, ni ella ni mi hijo. Sacudo esos pensamientos fuera de mi cabeza, ahora tenía que estar concentrado.

El ascensor que tantas veces subí, la mayoría de mis días y que llevaba bastante tiempo sin pisarlo, ahí es donde me encuentro. Me siento impaciente, quiero comenzar esto cuanto antes. JJ pone su mano en mi hombro intentando calmarme, también estoy nervioso por volver a encontrarme con el equipo, del cual no me despedí.

Salimos del ascensor y caminamos hacia las puertas de cristal, a través de ellas miro a Reid que está leyendo.

"¡Hey, niño, te ha crecido el pelo!"

"¡Morgan! ¿Cómo estás?" Echa a correr hacia a mí y me abraza, no aguanto las ganas de sacudir el pelo

"Unas cortas vacaciones, ya sabes"

"Quien estuviera en tu piel, querido Morgan"

"¡Rossi!" Saludo efusivamente al hombre que se que se acerca a darme la mano "¿Cómo habéis estado?"

"Como siempre, aunque debo decirte que echábamos de menos al tirador de puertas del equipo"

"¿Dónde está Hotch? Necesito hablar con él"

"En su despacho, de ahí no se mueve" Responde Reid con una sonrisa. Tomo aire y me dirijo a la oficina de Hotch, el equipo debe confiar en mí, el próximo objetivo será la embajadora y necesitamos protegerla.

Doy dos golpes sonoros en la puerta y escucho su permiso para entrar. Él se queda mirándome con su cara seria e inexpresiva y me hace un gesto para que tome asiento

"Hotch, después de darle muchas vueltas, la embajadora será la siguiente víctima"

Él frunce el ceño confundido "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Si, mira, confía en mí. En todos los países donde las autoridades policiales han intervenido ha habido al menos un asesinato, ahora mismo la embajadora se encuentra en este país, creo que es lo más sensato"

"Morgan, los asesinos de esas víctimas eran Clyde Easter y Diane Marec" Me levanto rápidamente, tiene que creerme, estoy seguro de esto, es algo a lo que llegué yo y otra persona a la que prefiero no mencionar. Sin embargo, cuando no tengo más recursos recuerdo las palabras de Emily "Nos enfrentamos a una organización muy peligrosa"

"No son sólo ellos. Ellos simplemente hacían el trabajo sucio, aquí hay más gente implicada ¿sino por qué iban a haber archivos donde se firmara todo esto?"

"Según el testimonio de Clyde, Emily firmó, según tu criterio ella sería parte"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Ella es una víctima más, Emily no tiene nada que ver con esto, créeme" Creo que he gritado demasiado cuando miro de reojo por el cristal y todo el equipo está mirando hacia su despacho.

Él vuelve a leer lo que estaba leyendo antes de que yo entrara en su despacho, él niega con la cabeza y suspira antes de mirarme

"Hoy la Embajadora va a presentar su dimisión, no creo que sea casualidad que tú estés aquí" Coge el teléfono y marca "Reúne al equipo"

Sabía que podía acudir al equipo, Hotch es un gran jefe él siempre confiará en el equipo y estará dispuesto a dar su mano para poder hacer de este mundo un lugar algo mejor.

Me siento el el mismo asiento de siempre, a mi lado está García, había pensado mucho sobre algo que tenía que pedirle, era demasiado personal, ¿debería? Vacilo un poco hasta que me acerco a ella para poder pedirle el favor sin que nadie me escuche

"Oye, bonita, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?"

"Por supuestísimo, pide por esa boquita"

"Necesito que busques delitos en Londres producidos hace al menos seis meses por una mujer de unos 30 años" Ella frunce el ceño y yo asiento, sé que es complicado de entender pero ella es la todopoderosa Analista técnico del mejor equipo del mundo.

"No voy a preguntar nada, lo haré, pero si estás buscando algún delito de nuestra querida Emily, te diré que tiene más de 30 años…" Me río, por supuesto que sé que ella no tiene esa edad, como sé tantas cosas que el equipo desconoce. Me atrevo a decir que soy la persona que más la conoce, y eso me hace muy feliz.

"Morgan asegura que esta tarde atacarán a la embajadora durante la rueda de prensa que dará para anunciar su dimisión" Informa Hotch tirando algunos papeles sobre la mesa para que cojamos uno cada uno.

"¿Elizabeth va a dimitir?" Pregunta Rossi

"Todo el caso de Prentiss ha manchado su nombre, tener una hija fugada no da una buena reputación"

Noto como JJ me mira por encima del papel, nosotros dos somos los únicos que sabemos de su ubicación, ahora soy más consciente de que todo esto no sólo afecta a Emily, o a mí cuando estaba con ella, sino a todo el equipo, a sus padres, y cualquier persona que la aprecie.

"Estaremos en todo momento encima de la embajadora, no la dejaremos ni un centímentro alejada de nosotros, mirad cualquier persona que pueda ser sospechosa"

"¿Hombre o mujer?" Pregunta JJ

"Supongo que será un hombre, necesitará asesinar y tener el suficiente tiempo para huir, se necesita fuerza y resistencia, hay una probabilidad muy alta de que sea un hombre pero hay un diez por ciento de que sea una mujer" Todos miramos a Reid que tiene una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara, el chaval siempre sacándonos de dudas

"Como bien ha dicho Reid, no sabemos concretamente si será un hombre o una mujer o incluso si tiene cómplices, por eso nos acompañará otro equipo con el que estaremos en continúa comunicación ¿alguna duda?" Negamos con la cabeza y vamos a buscar nuestros equipos, un buen chaleco antibalas y una pistola que llevemos bien escondida bajo el traje. Vamos de incógnito.

Cuando estoy intentando conectar mi pinganillo siento como alguien cepilla mi hombro izquierdo.

"Entonces ¿qué tal las vacaciones?" Rossi me mira serio, con esos ojos curiosos y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

"No puedo quejarme, fui al mar"

"¿Por qué no te llevaste a tu familia?" David Rossi un tipo que no anda con rodeos, hay veces que odio trabajar con él, el tipo que todo lo sabe, quizá el mejor perfilador del mundo, el verdadero motivo no lo sabrá pero tendrá sus propias hipótesis que miedo me dan.

"Digamos que no estamos atravesando un buen momento"

Él se gira y sigue caminando lentamente por la habitación "Eso dije hace años, meses después firmé mi segundo divorcio"

Agacho la mirada, divorcio es una palabra que se me cruzó varias veces por la cabeza mientras besaba salvajemente a Emily. Pero romper nuestra familia… Hank tiene 14 meses, no se debe crecer con tus padres separados, ¿y si lo que siento ahora por Emily es sólo temporal? No, definitivamente no es temporal. La única verdad es que he querido a Emily mucho antes que a Savannah.

Sin duda quiero a Savannah pero yo amo a Emily.

Savannah me ha dado lo más bonito que he tenido en nunca en mi vida, un hijo, una parte de los dos, nacido de nuestro mutuo amor. Pero siempre que supe noticias sobre Emily tenía problemas con ella.

Mi corazón siempre ha pertenecido a Emily.

Prefiero guardar silencio, pero eso solo confirma los pensamientos de David.

"Al menos estarás listo, Morgan" dice Rossi y yo asiento dirigiendome a la puerta.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al salón de actos hay demasiada gente, por momentos no se puede caminar, voy fijándome en la cara de todos los presentes y comparto una que otra mirada con los miembros del equipo.

Hotch se acerca a mí "Fíjate si alguno lleva algún arma cuando estés entre la multitud"

"Recibido"

Veo la decoración de la sala y estoy sorprendido. Hasta en un acto de dimisión tiene que haber clase. Me introduzco entre la multitud que se dirige o a la zona de prensa o a la sala contigua dónde hay un pequeño catering para los invitados. Veo que por todo el edificio hay un montón de compañeros y sonrío ligeramente, no fallaré a Emily.

Aprovecho cuando estoy entre la gente para tocar alguna que otra espalda comprobando que no hay armas.

"Equipo uno, ¿tenéis algo?"

"Negativo" intento no tocarme la oreja y disimular tapándome la boca para que nadie pueda sospechar. Cuando acabo de hablar con el quipo veo como la embajadora entra en una habitación aparte y la sigo, una madre necesita saber que su hija está bien.

Doy tres toques en la puerta y escucho la voz de la embajadora al otro lado.

"Agente Morgan, ¿qué desea?" Me sorprende esta mujer, siempre tan elegante, siempre tan recta y tan bien puesta en su sitio.

"Quería hablar con usted en privado, si no le importa" Ella asiente y hace un gesto a sus guardaespaldas que se retiran, no sin antes darme una mirada desafiante. Cuando escucho la puerta comienzo a hablar

"He estado con su hija, ella está bien" Su cara por fin muestra algún sentimiento, alguna emoción, y no sólo su cara sino que pierde la compostura y me abraza. Siento que no estoy hablando con ella como la embajadora que ahora debo proteger sino como a la madre que debo proteger.

"¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está comiendo bien? ¿Sus heridas se han curado?"

"Como he dicho ella está bien, dentro de lo que cabe, tiene alguna pesadilla… Y comer bien lo que se dice bien… hace dos noches comió ensalada y ayer no comió apenas" Esto me hace recordar algunos aspectos de lo que provocó que ni ella ni yo comieramos como deber ser, además me voy a prometer a mí mismo llevarla a cenar algún restaurante. "Prometo que haré que coma más, y sí sus heridas están curadas" Ella sonríe y veo que tiene lágrimas en los ojos que no creo que deje escapar.

"¿Cuándo podré verla? Tengo que decirle muchas cosas"

"Aún no es buen momento, la siguen buscando y ahora usted debe estar atenta"

"Si la vuelves a ver dile que la echo de menos"

"Lo haré" David entra en la sala y saluda a la embajadora muy cariñosamente, ellos han coincidido varias veces además que son amigos. David y yo somos los encargados de salir junto a ella cuando dé la rueda de prensa.

"Vamos allá, los malos momentos cuanto antes mejor" Dice Elizabeth tomando una respiración antes de poner su mejor sonrisa y ajustarse su chaqueta sin arrugas.

Me siento intimidado con tantas cámaras a mi alrededor, tanto flash y preguntas que no vienen a cuento sobre su hija, su futuro, su colaboración con Emily… me ponen tan enfermo. Aprovechándose de los malos momentos de la gente...

Noto a la embajadora nerviosa cuando la voz le tiembla al comenzar su discurso. Al cual no presto atención, miro a JJ que sacude la cabeza en señal de que no encontró a nadie, eso mismo hace Reid. Dios, no puedo fallar, detener a alguno de la organización es fundamental para la libertad de Emily.

No es que desee que alguien en la sala saque su arma y nos apunte ahora mismo, pero es necesidad. No sé cuánto tiempo se podrá estar en la sombra, ser un fantasma, no poder mostrar tu rostro, solo pienso en Emily.

Mi móvil empieza a vibrar en mi bolsillo, intento ignorarlo mientras veo a Hotch negar con la cabeza también. Es muy probable que haya fracasado, la embajadora no será una víctima.

La vibración de mi móvil no para, comienzo a ponerme nervioso y contesto al móvil, me alejo un poco de mi posición y me gano una mirada descontenta de Rossi

"Morgan"

"Agente Morgan ¿cómo le va?" Se escucha un llanto y una risa. "Me imagino que mejor que esta mujer, a la que se supone que amas ¿no es así?"

"¿Quién coño eres?"

"shh no malas palabras, me has sorprendido, acertaste con la próxima víctima, pero me dije 'cómo un idiota como él va a fastidiarme la fiesta' asi que cambié de opinión y aquí estoy, despídete de esta bella mujer porque en segundos tendrá una bala en su cerebro"

"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No hagas nada, déjala! ¡Reza para que no te encuentre porque vas a desear no haber nacido!" No me doy cuenta de que estoy gritando, incluso llorando. Esto tiene que ser una broma. Sigo rogándo y rogándo como un niño hasta que oígo en medio del silencio un disparo.

* * *

N/A He tardado demasiado en actualizar, lo siento mucho, pero no sabía bien como mostrar todo esto. Espero que haya quedado al nivel que os tenía acostumbrados. Empieza la acción. Para vuestra tranquilidad, no voy a escribir nada que no esté en mi cuaderno de ideas, no sé si lo he dicho alguna vez, esta historia ya tiene un final solo falta escribirlo.

Gracias por el continuo apoyo.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Punto de vista de Derek**_

* * *

Tiro la puerta de una patada, no se escucha nada más que mi respiración hasta que oigo el ruido que producen las botas de JJ que me hacen volver a la realidad y por fin escuchar lo que mi cabeza, mi mente no me permitía, el llanto de mi hijo.

Todo lo que puedo ver está por encima de mi arma y de mis brazos estirados y mis manos manteniendo el arma lo más estable posible.

Avanzo por toda mi casa sin hacer caso a las indicaciones que JJ o Hotch me dieron, no escucho nada, la ira me ciega. Veo que JJ sube las escaleras y yo me dirijo al salón.

Veo sus manos sobre el suelo y sollozo, es tan difícil respirar. No se suponía que debía ser así, yo tenía razón la víctima sería otra, pero todo dio un giro, no se suponía que había que atacar a mi familia y no se suponía que el que tenía que llorar era yo.

Tomo varias respiraciones, mis pasos retumban por toda la casa y los gritos de rabia. Sigo mirando esas manos, sé que es ella y que no puedo hacer nada por ella, mi pulso comienza a temblar y guardo el arma, no la necesito.

Por fin me atrevo a avanzar algo más por el salón, y veo algo nuevo, su pelo, cubriendo parte de sus brazos, no puedo ver su rostro porque está boca abajo, pero sí puedo ver la sangre alrededor, un gran charco de sangre.

Aprieto los dientes y grito. Mis rodillas caen a su lado, las lágrimas mojan mis mejillas, intento que mis manos lleguen y toquen su cuerpo, pero no llegan, se quedan sin fuerzas. Tras varios intentos la toco, y todo se hace real. Más real cuando le doy la vuelta y la sujeto entre mis brazos.

"¡Lo siento, Savannah!" Chillo mientras acerco su rostro a mi pecho y sigo llorando y disculpándome. "¡Lo siento de verdad!"

Siento los brazos de Hotch alejándome de su cuerpo inerte. Me niego. Si se va tendré que afrontar lo que me espera, criar a Hank yo solo, no se merece eso. No, no puede ser, la historia no se debe repetir.

"Morgan, ya está, tranquilo" Sigo llorando desconsoladamente en su hombro, hace años la imagen era al revés. Yo consolando y controlando a Hotch. Otra diferencia que encuentro es que esta vez no está Emily o Rossi detrás de nosotros, sino que no hay nadie.

No sé cómo lo hago pero de repente cambio, dejo las lágrimas atrás para levantarme y ser fuerte, eso me ha dicho Hotch, ser fuerte por mi hijo, y corro hacia su habitación. JJ está calmándolo y meciéndolo entre sus brazos, me susurra 'Lo siento' y simplemente asiento. Ella me da a mi bebé, ya está más o menos dormido.

"Deberías ver esto" Dice JJ señalando algo en la mesa. Me acerco y el mundo se cae sobre mis hombros, unas fotografías, tres. Emily y yo cenando hace unos días en Tánger mientras brindábamos, Emily encima de mí sin camiseta, Emily y yo besándonos. En la última, hay dos manchas de sangre.

Lo último que vio fue mi infidelidad.

Guardo esas fotos en mi bolsillo, sé que son parte de una escena del crimen y sin esto no podrían trabajar, pero en esas fotos aparecemos Emily y yo, si averiguan que he estado con ella iré a la cárcel y después Em por todos los errores que ha cometido

Miro a Hank que tiene los ojitos cerrados y con sus pequeñas manos está agarrando mi dedo, limpio con el puño de la camisa algunas babas que tenía en su boca, cuánto más le miro más complicado lo veo, mi hijo merece tener a su madre, yo tenía miedo de que pudiera perderme al igual que me ocurrió a mí, yo crecí sin mi padre por su trabajo, Hank va a crecer sin su madre por mi culpa.

Pero inconscientemente me surge una pregunta ¿debo culpar a Emily? No, definitivamente ella pidió mi ayuda y salí corriendo en su busca, ella me repitió varias veces que podía irme y no lo hice, porque la amo. Y finalmente mis ganas por estar con ella, meterme donde no debí, en una lucha que no era mía por hacer todo lo posible por proteger a Emily, ahora esta guerra es tan mía como de ella.

"Te ayudaremos en todo lo posible, a este pequeño no le faltará nada" Susurra JJ

"Le falta su mamá"

Ella suspira y sale de la habitación, yo la sigo, no quiero quedarme en esta casa por más tiempo. Creí que en esta casa iba a ser feliz, sin embargo solo lo fui por unos pocos meses.

Cuando salgo de casa mis ojos perciben demasiados flashes y las luces de los coches policía, necesito soledad, necesito estar solo en este momento, JJ me dice que me siente atrás porque estaré más cómodo con el niño y ella conducirá.

Conforme me alejo todo se vuelve más claro, Savannah está muerta, lo último que vivió a mi lado fue una discursión, lo último que vio fue mi infidelidad y lo último que sintió fue el corazón más roto que nunca, esto lo llevaré sobre mis hombros siempre.

Mi teléfono empieza a vibrar en mi bolsillo, es mi madre, prefiero no contestar, no quiero tener que decir 'Todo va a estar bien' porque no lo estará, tampoco quiero que me escuche llorar… Siento los ojos de JJ sobre mí, me está mirando a través del espejo retrovisor.

"Ahora no hay palabras que puedan dar consuelo pero le diste lo más bonito que ha tenido en su vida, siéntete un privilegiado"

JJ tiene razón no hay consuelo, lo que hay es culpa.

Maldigo cuando mi móvil vuelve a vibrar, pero esta vez no es mi madre, es un número. El número de Emily. Cierro los ojos antes de contestar.

"¿Qué quieres?" Me sale algo más áspero de lo que quería mostrar detrás de la línea la escucho moquear, ella está llorando

"Sólo quería escuchar tu voz" Nunca le había escuchado hablar tan bajo, era un susurro.

"¿Estás bien?"

Tarda en responder, no es capaz de hablar, y no sé identificar en su voz si ella está asustada o dólida o qué.

"Sí, estoy muy bien ¿y tú?"

"Em, Savannah ha muerto"

"¡No puede ser! ¡Joder! ¡Mierda, lo siento, perdón! Yo… joder… Lo siento" Antes de que pueda responder ella ya ha colgado. Comparto una mirada con JJ.

"Se culpa" Afirma ella y sacude la cabeza "Esto es culpa de quien apretó el gatillo, ninguno de los dos sois culpables de nada"

"¡JJ, me he acostado con Emily! ¡Yo estaba casado! ¡La he fallado en todo!"

"Son cosas que pasan, tú y Em siempre habéis tenido una relación muy fuerte, siempre la has querido, no es malo querer a alguien. Conociéndote, habrías hablado con Savannah y todo se habría arreglado, pero las cosas han sucedido así y ahora te centrarás en tu hijo y en demostrar lo que todos sabemos, que Em es inocente, además de demostrarla que la amas"

"Tienes razón, gracias"

 _ **Punto de vista de Emily.**_

* * *

He decidido arriesgarme y volar hasta aquí. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer después de morir por mi culpa, esa mujer no se merecía nada de lo que le ha pasado, ella no tenía que lidiar con mis pecados.

Llamé al piloto de mamá y no se negó a traerme ilegalmente hasta los Estados Unidos. Tenía que estar en este entierro, es mi obligación dar todo mi apoyo a Derek. Lo necesita.

Me encuentro tras un árbol observando el funeral, derramo varias lágrimas cuando Derek deposita una rosa junto con su hijo, puedo ver que mi familia, mi verdadero equipo está dando todo el amor, que yo no puedo dar a Derek y al muchacho.

Hace mucho frío y continúa lloviendo, llevo la cara tapada con una bufanda y la capucha del abrigo solo se pueden ver mis ojos los cuales ni siquiera he maquillado un poco.

Lo más irónico es que éste podría haber sido mi funeral también. Savannah y yo pudimos morir a la misma hora. Pero ahora, simplemente, tendré que cargar con la muerte de ella sobre mi conciencia

La gente comienza a marcharse, no sin antes dar un último beso a Derek y a la familia de Savannah. Él se queda solo frente a la lápida, no tiene ni siquiera un paraguas, el traje negro lo tiene empapado. Miro a mi alrededor para asegurarme que no hay nadie y comienzo a caminar hasta ponerme al lado de Derek. En un principio ni se da cuenta de que estoy a su lado, hasta que me agacho para dejar la rosa al lado de la lápida.

Él me coge la mano y me ayuda a levantarme, su cara de sorpresa cambia rápidamente a un enfadado Derek Morgan.

"¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¡No deberías estar aquí!"

"Necesitaba pedir disculpas, soy la única culpable de todo esto y tú lo sabes" él parece calmarse un poco para segundos después abrazarme con fuerza, tanta que creo que me voy ahogar, ¡cómo lo extrañé!

Cuando me suelta me quita la bufanda y ve los cortes en mi mejilla, él frunce el ceño mientras las acaricia

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Agacho la cabeza y lamo mis labios para hablar, no creo que decirle ahora sea lo mejor pero veo sus ojos tan tristes y suplicándome que lo cuente...

"Cuando llegué de dejarte en el aeropuerto no había nadie en casa, Mark dejó una nota diciendo que no soportaba vernos juntos y que se iba, horas después tirotearon la casa, está destrozada, Derek. No sé ni cómo pude salir de eso con vida" Él vuelve a abrazarme, no quiero esto, no quiero que sienta la necesidad de protegerme, además que será el doble, su sentimiento de culpabilidad en la muerte de su esposa afectará a su trato con los demás, e incluso a nuestra ¿relación?

"No debí dejarte, perdóname"

"Dejemos de echarnos la culpa" Limpio una lágrima perdida en su mejilla y él busca el contacto apoyándose en mi mano "tenemos que acabar con todo esto, su muerte no quedará impune, lo juro" Digo señalando la lápida de Savannah

"Por supuesto que no" Ahora él me habría sonreído y lo único que hace es coger mis brazos con fuerza y suspirar.

Antes de coger mi mano, él se acercó a la lápida y dio un beso y tres golpecitos, como si haciendo eso lo hiciera todo más real.

Con la otra mano libre me subo la bufanda hasta por encima de la nariz, el día frío y lluvioso ayuda para que pueda hacer de eso mi mejor escondrijo.

Aparca el coche a unas manzanas de la casa de JJ, no quiere que me vean, aunque JJ sepa todo, él considera que es mejor así y pocas veces Derek se equivoca.

Doy gracias a que existen los aires acondicionados, porque me ayudan a calentar mis manos en el coche mientras espero que Derek recoja a su hijo. Haber pasado varias semanas en una zona tropical donde generalmente hace buen tiempo a venir al otoño frío.

De repente mis ojos ven a una pareja de policía patrullando en la calle y hago todo lo posible para que no sean capaces de verme, me pongo el abrigo sobre mi cabeza y me agacho entre el asiento y la guantera, es muy incómodo. Estoy muy nerviosa ¿habrán pasado ya? Cierro los ojos y me centro en la canción que está sonando, empiezo a tararearla para ocultar los sonidos que mi corazón hace al golpear en mi pecho.

Cierro los ojos más fuerte al escuchar pasos demasiados cercanos, y cuando Derek abre la puerta, me mira sorprendido, tímidamente alzo la cabeza para poder mirar a mi alrededor.

No hay nadie. Nadie me ha visto.

Salgo del coche ante la mirada incrédula de Derek, me siento en el asiento trasero, el coche tiene las ventanas traseras tintadas, hoy nadie me pillará.

Empiezo a relajarme hasta que me doy cuenta del bebé a mi lado, sentado en su silla de viaje, debe estar con la dentición porque está mordiendo un juguete exclusivo para ello.

"Si no hay más cambios de asientos, señorita Prentiss, podemos comenzar nuestro camino a un hotel donde pasar la noche"

Miro hacia arriba y sacudo la cabeza con una sonrisa forzada, prefiero no contar el miedo qué puedo sentir al ver alguien con un uniforme de policía y una placa.

Siento los ojos grandes y negros de Hank sobre mí, no para de mirarme, seguramente está pensando 'esta mujer no es mi madre' para romper el hielo con el niño, le saco la lengua y él me da una sonrisa enorme, me pongo bizca y empieza a reír, las carcajadas del niño se escuchan en todo el coche.

Es increíble que algo tan pequeño consiga una sonrisa mía tan fácilmente.

"Hey, ¿estáis de fiesta por ahí?" Derek bromea

"Sí, alguien tiene ganas de fiesta" Digo riéndome junto a Hank, que se ríe más fuerte cuando le hago cosquillas. Miro al espejo retrovisor y por fin veo una ligera sonrisa de Derek, aunque no es ni con mucho menos su mejor sonrisa.

Al llegar al hotel Derek se registró, yo no estuve mucho tiempo en recepción sólo tuve que entregar mi documento de identidad falso, en cuanto la empleada puso la llave encima del mostrador la cogí y me dirigí arriba, con la cabeza agachada mirando lo menos posible a la gente.

Entrar en el ascensor fue algo más complicado de lo que había pensado que sería, tras varios intentos para conseguir que el carro entrara en el ascensor por fin hallé la fórmula secreta, levantar las ruedas ligeramente.

Es la primera vez que conduzco un carro de niño, y desde luego no creo que lo haga muchas veces, no se me da muy bien. El niño empieza a llorar después de haberle despertado con los choques del carro con el escalón del ascensor. Trato de calmarle poniendo una mano en su estómago y meciéndolo suavemente, además de introducir algunos ruiditos que escuché a JJ cuando cuidaba a Henry.

Maldigo porque una señora entra antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerrasen, mientras sigo calmando a Hank.

"Se te dan bien los niños, ¿tienes más?" Levanto la mirada, mis ojos están llenos de sorpresa

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Oh, no es lo que usted piens…"

"¡Oh, que es tu primero! ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?" Miro al niño y rápidamente vuelvo a la señora, realmente no recuerdo cuál es la edad de Hank.

"Dos años" Miento y la mujer frunce el ceño

"Creo que es un poco pequeño para tener dos años"

"Pues algo menos" Rezo por llegar ya a la planta en la que se encuentra nuestra habitación para no seguirme sometiendo a más preguntas que desconozco

"¡Oye, yo te he visto en la televisión!" Trago saliva, si esta señora me reconoce estoy perdida "Tú eres actriz ¿verdad?"

Mi rostro se ilumina al escuchar eso y suelto el aire que inconscientemente estaba reteniendo en mis pulmones "Sí, señora, me ha pillado, pero no diga nada, no quiero paparazzis" Salgo corriendo del ascensor en cuanto se abre la puerta, busco la habitación por el pasillo, ahora el único lugar donde estoy segura es allí, en esas cuatro paredes.

"Por los pelos ¿Eh, enano?" Digo cerrando la puerta, le desato del coche y le pongo en la cuna que tiene la habitación. Me tiro en la cama y cierro los ojos, quiero y necesito dormir para olvidar. Quizá hasta haya tiempo para rezar por volver el tiempo atrás.

La tranquilidad dura poco cuando Hank empieza a llorar, a duras penas me levanto y le intento calmar como antes pero no lo consigo. Me empiezo a poner nerviosa, no sé qué le pasa. Oigo la puerta y los pasos acelerados de Derek

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡Eso me gustaría saber!"

"Tiene hambre, calienta el biberón, está en su bolsa" Asiento y cojo en la bolsa la botella llena de leche y pongo el microondas a funcionar "Comprueba que no esté muy caliente"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" Él me mira y niega con la cabeza, supongo que se está riendo, mientras sigue achuchando al niño que ya no llora tanto como antes "Ponle poco tiempo"

Encojo los hombros, no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo pero le pongo a calentar algo más de 40 segundos, casi un minuto.

"¿Has comprobado que está templada?"

"¿Cómo lo hago?" Él se ríe de mí y coge con su mano libre el biberón "Acércame tu mano" Le hago caso y coloco mi palma contra la suya, él deja que el biberón gotee sobre mi mano

"¡Sí, está templada!" Asiente con una sonrisa y empieza a alimentar a Hank, me siento en la cama mientras observo cómo le da de comer. Mientras tanto, pienso que esto mismo podría haber visto hace unos cuatro años más o menos, esta imagen que tengo en frente es con la que soñaba mientras estaba embarazada, sin embargo era todo demasiado bonito y como siempre algo lo rompió en mil pedazos.

Cuando se queda dormido Derek pone su dedo en los labios indicándome que guarde silencio, él se va acercando a mí y cuando llega al borde de la cama se agacha y juega con algunos mechones de mi pelo y el flequillo.

Besa mi frente y yo lo acompaño cerrando mis ojos, sus manos están en mi cadera y su cuerpo está situado entre mis dos piernas.

"Lo sé todo" me susurra, no entiendo a lo que se refiere "Sé que íbamos a ser padres, tú y yo, y que toda esta mierda le mató" Pongo mis dos manos sobre sus mejillas, mi visión se vuelve nublada debido a las lágrimas que se forman en mis ojos.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Es lo único que puedo decir

"Eso da igual" Derek se muerde el labio "Cuando te enteraste... ¿estabas feliz?"

Sonrío y me inclino hacia él colocando mi frente con la suya "Mucho, la peor parte es que tu no estabas junto a mí"

"Ahora estaré siempre, no te separarás de mí nunca" Suspira y acerca más su cuerpo contra el mío "estas personas me han quitado demasiadas cosas y estoy cansado, primero nuestro hijo, Savannah... Quiero hacer algo ya"

"Pues empecemos por el FBI

* * *

 **N/A** Siento no poder actualizar tan seguido ¡Felices vacaciones! Por cierto, uno de mis destinos vacacionales es Tánger ¿os suena? ;)

Recuerdo que alguien del FBI robó la documentación del caso Prentiss ¿será alguien del equipo?


	15. Chapter 15

**Punto de vista de Emily**

* * *

Cuando las pesadillas vuelven a perseguirte una y otra vez y no dejarte ni descansar en las veinticuatro horas que tiene el día, tienes un problema. Yo no solo tengo un problema, sino también tengo obsesión.

Obsesión, por encontrar a todo el que me hizo esto. Obsesión por las personas que me dispararon incluso en la zona que más tranquilidad encontré en mi vida. Obsesión por castigar a todos los que tendieron trampas y más trampas para engañar y hacer del mundo un lugar inseguro.

La obsesión no es sana, no dormir tampoco, así que podría decir que no estoy sana.

Toda la noche leyendo carpetas e informes aburridos y de vez en cuando permitiéndome el lujo de distraerme en cuanto escuchaba al bebé moverse y evitar que Derek se despertase. Hank no dio ningún trabajo, quizá se esté comportando incluso mejor que yo bajo estas circunstancias, pero ahora no puedo parar. Han herido a mi familia.

Cerca de las cinco de la madrugada encuentro a Derek mirándome desde la cama, pestañea varias veces e intento llegar a la luz para apagarla. Muy tarde.

"¿Desde cuándo has estado ahí?" Elijo no contestar y volver a leer "Porque… has dormido ¿no?" Le miro por encima de la carpeta y él sale de la cama rápidamente, le sigo con la mirada, al menos disfruto de su cuerpo perfecto en bóxers hasta que se viste con tan sólo una camiseta.

"Emily… debes descansar, no dejes que esto te consuma"

"No puedo cerrar los ojos sin ver todo, sucede como una película"

"¿Qué es todo?" Él se acerca al escritorio en el que estoy sentada y mueve la silla para tenerle justo enfrente, él se sitúa entre mis muslos y acaricia mi pelo.

"Todo es… todo lo malo que ha estado ocurriendo" Agacho la mirada, no me gusta romperme delante de la gente, aunque con Derek es algo diferente, porque él me comprende a la perfección. "Estaré bien, no te preocupes" Digo acariciando su mejilla

"Pediré el desayuno y nos pondremos a trabajar ¿puedes dar el biberón a Hank?"

"Eh, qué, emm… sí, supongo" Voy a por el niño e intento despertarle sacudiéndole muy suavemente. Hank no parece muy contento, le cojo y lo sujeto con mis brazos "Sé bueno para mí y colabora porque no tengo ni idea" Alcanzo el biberón y lo acerco a la pequeña boca de Hank, sin rechistar comienza a chupar el biberón."¡Muy bien, nene!"

Derek me avisa que el desayuno está servido, llevo a Hank en mis brazos y se lo entrego a su padre

"Has hecho un buen trabajo, has aprendido rápido"

"Tengo un buen maestro" Le guiño el ojo y él me responde con una de sus mejores sonrisas, la sonrisa Derek Morgan, esa a la que se han enganchado miles de mujeres y que disfrutar en la intimidad solo ha habido unas cuantas. Y yo soy una de ellas.

"Tortitas con sirope de chocolate y plátano acompañado de un rico y espumoso café con leche, tu favorito"

"Mmm… ¡qué rico! ¿cómo te acordabas de esto?"

"Porque yo nunca te podría olvidar, te sorprenderías de todas las cosas que recuerdo" Él se agacha junto a mí y coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja, por arte de magia él saca una flor amarilla que escondía en su espalda "Te gustan las flores amarillas porque dices que destacan en el jardín"

Él se inclinó buscando mis labios y me alejé de él, Derek me miraba confuso "¿Por qué te alejas?"

"Porque… Derek, no me juzgues y perdóname por esto que te voy a decir…" Las lágrimas ya se habían formado en mis ojos y lograban nublar mi visión, trago saliva "Yo deseé que se muriera" En cuanto pestañeo la lágrima cae por mi mejilla y él reacciona sujetando firmemente mis muñecas "Quería que estuviera muerta porque quería todo lo que ella tenía. A ti, a un hijo, una familia" Derek me abraza y sollozo en su pecho. "Y ahora… ella está muerta por mi culpa"

"Nada de esto es tu culpa" Él se inclina para darme un beso en la frente mientras sigo llorando, escuchamos dos golpes en la puerta y Derek me suelta las manos, yo me escondo en el baño.

"García, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Venía a ver cómo estabas" Desde el baño escucho la conversación. "Te vine a traer lo que me pediste, había como diez resultados pero por la foto supuse que era ella a la que buscabas"

"No sé cómo agradecértelo, muñeca"

"Esa mujer se parece a Emily" cuando escucho esto me acerco a la puerta para escuchar mejor, me tiemblan las piernas. Derek no tiene que hacer esto. "Diría que es su hija, y nadie de nosotros sabe sobre ella…"

Él quiso frenarla pero era demasiado tarde "¿Sabes dónde está Emily?" Nunca había escuchado a Penelope tan enfadada. "Ella está en líos por esta mujer, ¿verdad?" Dice gritando, yo no aguanto más y salgo de cuarto de baño, a ella se le caen varias carpetas al suelo.

"¡Derek, no necesito saber nada sobre ella! ¡No quiero!"

"¡Tú la salvaste de la cárcel, por eso estás en esta situación! ¿recuerdas?" Garcia se aclara la voz para hablar y aún así ella no es capaz, sigue mirándome de arriba abajo, al igual que aquella vez que entré en la sala de conferencias y entré de nuevo en sus vidas.

"Yo, yo pensé que podrías estar en alguna clase de peligro, pensaba que estabas sola y…" Ella no aguantó las ganas y se lanzó haciéndome retroceder un paso, envuelve sus brazos tan fuertes que casi no puedo respirar y finalmente yo la envuelvo en los míos, también. "Pensé que estabas muerta de nuevo" Cuando me suelta, limpio una lágrima que caía por su mejilla

"Estoy aquí, Penelope"

"¡Estás aquí! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! Pero estás aquí, conmigo. Bueno, con Derek" Rápidamente para su discurso y frunce el ceño "Estás aquí, con Derek"

"¿Qué es lo que has averiguado, García?" Intento desviar la conversación, ahora no estoy preparada para hablar de mi vida amorosa. No quiero esto,no. No en medio de una guerra de la cual ni siquiera sé quién es el enemigo. Sin embargo, Penélope tenía otros planes.

"¿Estáis saliendo?" Derek niega con la cabeza y en ese momento ella comprende que es mejor preguntar en otro momento, ella ha visto que ni siquiera he sido capaz de mirar a Derek.

"Bueno, vamos a conocer a la pequeña Victoria McKee" De su ordenador portátil nos enseña algunas fotos, es una viva imagen de mí, nunca en mi vida la había observado por tanto tiempo. Derek da un apretón en mi hombro y Penelope me sonríe. "Llevan meses sin verla, lleva desaparecida seis meses"

"Hace seis meses que firmé su indulto"

"¿Dónde fue la última vez que la vieron?" Derek se sentó en la mesa junto a Penelope, yo seguía de pie, no sabía qué hacer. Lo que sentía era todo muy extraño, una pérdida que me resultaba familiar. Un hijo que falta. Cierto es que en la vida de Victoria nunca entré, solo la vi durante creo que diez minutos, después ella se fue con sus padres adoptivos y yo me quedé sola en la habitación del convento donde dí a luz, donde mis padres me mandaron después de confesarles mi embarazo.

Después de observar cómo se llevaban a mi bebé a través de la ventana no quise saber nada de ella, pero como siempre, fue una promesa fallida. Quizá consultar con las bases de datos cada diez años, simplemente esperando el momento en el que ella quisiera conocer a su madre biológica. Nunca sucedió. Y aprendí a vivir fingiendo que ella no existía hasta que algo más de seis meses apareció Clyde Easter para hacerme firmar su libertad y hacerme tan culpable como él.

"No puede ser casualidad, su desaparición minutos después de ponerla en libertad y sin cargos. Llamadme loca, pero creo que aquí Easter tuvo que hacerla algo" Cuando tomo asiento mis manos sujetan mi frente, y mi pelo corto cae lo suficiente para taparme la mitad de la cara, Derek acaricia mi brazo.

"Princesa, creo que antes de esto tenemos que averiguar otra cosa" Penelope frunce el ceño, ella no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando y Derek intentó explicarle "Tenemos la certeza que hay alguien del FBI metido en todo esto y vamos a ver quién es"

"Sí, tiene que ser alguien con un rango alto y con suficiente poder para enterarse de todos los movimientos de los equipos y así chivarlo"

"Cuando pensábamos que iban a atentar contra la Embajadora Prentiss, alguien cambió los planes y... bueno, fueron a mi casa, sabían que yo estaba con Emily"

"De esa operación estaban al tanto dos equipos, nosotros y el equipo dirigido por Cruz"

"Erin Strauss y Matt Cruz" Susurró García

* * *

Tanto Derek como Penélope no me impidieron que eligiera ir a hablar con Strauss,esa mujer y yo siempre hemos tenido una deuda pendiente. Si tuviera que apostar todo el dinero que me dio mi padre, que es el único que tengo, lo daría todo porque ella es la culpable de esto.

No me gusta la idea de involucrar también a García, con JJ y Derek era suficiente, pero mirando el lado bueno gracias a ella puedo ir más cómoda por la calle, cualquier cámara ella es capaz de desactivarla al menos unos minutos y siempre me aprovecharé de esa ventaja.

Cuando llego a la puerta del apartamento de Strauss vacilo un poco, tengo que actuar como hace muchos años cuando estaba con Doyle, fingir que no me importa nada para dar miedo. Sin embargo hay algo distinto en todo esto, hay una parte de verdad ahí.

No tengo mucho que perder.

Con la tarjeta de crédito logro abrir la puerta. García logró que la luz se desactivara para que la alarma no sonara. Después de mirar que en la casa no había nadie más me voy a su oficina. Coloco la pistola encima de la mesa y cojo dos vasos y el mejor Whisky que encuentro. Me siento en la silla, esperándola.

Después de media hora, escucho la puerta. Pensé que estaría más tensa, pero no. Estoy lo más normal posible. Acaricio mi arma y espero a que abra la puerta.

Ella salta del susto cuando está dentro. "Prentiss" ella dice y sonrío

"Tome asiento, señora"

"Tú no deberías estar aquí, deberías estar en prisión"

"Al igual que tú" Me inclino hacia la mesa para acercarle el vaso lleno de Whisky "Beba, Strauss"

"Tienes tan poca clase que tengo que poner yo el Whisky de calidad" Me río mientras la observo beber hasta la última gota del vaso.

"Déjate de juegos" golpeo en la mesa haciendo que ella saltase del susto "Sabes lo que estoy haciendo aquí, dame lo que necesito"

Detesto su cara de poker, la detesto a ella. Tengo justo enfrente de mí a una de las personas que me han arruinado la vida. "¿Dónde puedo encontrar a los demás?"

"Sabes muy bien que no hay un lugar concreto"

"Sólo necesito saber un lugar" Ella ni se inmuta y yo retiro la mirada, me paseo por la habitación "No creo que a tu hijo pequeño le gusten los cuchillos, ni creo que tu hijo mayor tenga que aprender a vivir sin dedos ahora que ha ingresado en el conservatorio… ¡Dispara, Strauss!" Grito en su oído

"¿Vas a lograr lo que quieres por medio del juego sucio?"

"No eres la más indicada para hablar"

Ella suspira y traga saliva con rabia "En Escocia, cerca de unos acantilados hay una catedral, está en ruinas,pero cumple su función" Asiento y me alejo hacia la puerta pero ella me detiene "Prentiss, no remuevas la mierda, finge tu muerte y comienza una nueva vida"

"Tienes treinta minutos antes de que el veneno comience hacer efecto" Ella se vuelve a mirar su vaso vacío y veo en su mirada que acepta la derrota, no se mueve del asiento. Salgo de la oficina con un portazo.

Las calles húmedas de Washington DC son testigos de mi cambio, caminando y con las manos en los bolsillos hacia el coche donde seguramente se encuentran Derek y Penelope.

Mis botas van pisando los charcos y siento que no me arrepiento. Al contrario, me siento más libre que nunca. Sé que Erin Strauss debe estar retorciéndose debido al veneno que disolví en su copa. Liberación al matar. Eso es lo que siente un psicópata, y es que pensar como ellos puede acabar confundiendo.

Al entrar al coche, Derek me mira profundamente, él sabe lo que acabó de hacer pero no me juzga. Opta por no decir nada, y sinceramente se lo agradezco. Penelope pone su mano en mi hombro, y me relajo más si es posible

"Matt no tenía ni idea, él no era"

"Lo sé, Pen, lo sé"


End file.
